11: Opuestos se Atraen
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Ahora que las cosas se han tranquilizado, Athena y los santos creen que pueden relajarse por fin. No contaban con que recibirían una visita divina para pedirles ayuda. ¿El fuego y el hielo se pueden mezclar? Camus está a punto de averiguarlo. Camus x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN**

 **I. PROLOGO**

 _Año 1415_

 _Tower Hill, Londres, Inglaterra_

La mujer se alejó del caldaso antes de escuchar el enfermizo sonido del hacha cortando la cabeza y golpeando el bloque de madera. Supo que ya había terminado cuando la gente que fue a ver la ejecución comenzó a gritar. Mientras caminaba, alejándose de Tower Hill y de la Torre de Londres rumbo al oeste, introduciéndose en la ciudad, iba apretando sus puños y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. ¡Había perdido a toda su familia! Solamente quedaba con vida su padre, pero éste estaba escondido en algún lugar de Snowdonia, y sería realmente difícil encontrarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Arienwen?- le dijo una mujer encapuchada, que iba caminando a su lado- te has quedado completamente sola-

-Voy a regresar a Snowdonia- dijo la mujer llamada Arienwen- mi padre tiene que saber que toda su familia fue ejecutada por el rey inglés- bajó la mirada- la última rebelión contra nuestros invasores ingleses…-

-Te ayudé a escapar de la Torre- dijo la mujer encapuchada, señalando la horrible Torre de Londres, y haciendo que la chica tuviera un horrendo escalofrío- te salvé la vida, y lo sabes-

-Y lo agradezco- dijo Arienwen- pero la respuesta sigue siendo no-

Arienwen comenzó a caminar por el camino hacia Westminster, cuando la mujer volvió a detenerla.

-Vamos, Arienwen- le dijo la mujer- vivirás lo suficiente para poder vengarte. Tendrás juventud eterna mientras me sirvas. Y no tendrás que volver a depender de un hombre-

Arienwen parpadeó. No era una persona que dependiera de ningún hombre. ¡Si ella era la hija de Owain Glyndwr, el último galés quien tuvo el título de "príncipe de Gales", y líder de la rebelión para conseguir la independencia de Gales! Enrique IV había sido el rey enemigo, y quien finalmente había ganado. Arienwen Glyndwr era una mujer guerrera, quien había impresionado a cierta persona divina.

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó Arienwen.

-Si vas a pertenecer a mis cazadoras- dijo la otra mujer- tienes que prometer que jamás tendrás ninguna relación con varones-

Arienwen alzó las cejas.

-Osea, virginidad- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos- ¿es en serio?-

-Es la única condición- dijo la otra mujer- virginidad eterna, o muerte por mi mano-

La chica se cruzó de brazos, evaluando a su interlocutora con la mirada. Sus términos no sonaban nada mal. Podía vivir con eso, le gustaba cazar y pelear, y no tenía ningún interés en el sexo masculino, al menos en ese momento.

-De acuerdo- dijo Arienwen, tras suspirar- ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Artemisa, diosa de la luna- sonrió la otra mujer, quitándose la capucha- bienvenida-

x-x-x

 _Año 2 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Siberia, Rusia_

El verano en Siberia fue más cálido que otros años, tanto que la nieve se derritió. El niño se cruzó de brazos. Estaba listo para ejecutar su ataque.

-Vamos, Camus- le dijo su maestro- uno, dos, tres. ¡Ahora!-

El niño encendió su cosmo y lanzó su ataque. El árbol frente a él quedó completamente atrapado en un ataúd de hielo. Camus sonrió levemente.

-Serás un excelente santo dorado, Camus- dijo el viejo santo de Acuario- y realmente creo que estarás listo cuando llegue en momento de pelear por mi armadura-

Camus siguió sonriendo, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró.

-Maestro- dijo el chico- ¿eso significa que nunca podré volver a Francia, con mi familia?-

-Oh, Camus- dijo su maestro con una expresión severa- debes olvidarte de tu familia. Los santos de Athena son tu familia ahora. Tienes que aprender a desprenderte del pasado y de tus deseos personales. Olvidarte de él. Nada bueno viene de mirar hacia atrás. Es hacia el futuro a donde tenemos que mirar. Por eso los santos de Athena representamos la esperanza-

Camus se dejó caer en el suelo con una expresión entristecida.

-Pronto lo entenderás- agregó su maestro- el amor es debilidad. Si no amas a nadie, no tienes lazos con nadie, es imposible que seas lastimado. Ahora- añadió el viejo santo de Acuario- arregla este feo verano-

Camus asintió con seriedad y encendió su cosmo. El suelo se cubrió de hielo, y comenzó a nevar profusamente. El viejo santo de Acuario estuvo satisfecho. Camus estaba listo para convertirse en un santo dorado.

De pronto, Camus notó que había una persona mirando su entrenamiento. El chico alzó las cejas, confundido. ¡Había visto antes a ese hombre que lo miraba! Solo no recordaba quien era. Era un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y profundos ojos fríos. Su maestro pareció darse cuenta de que el chico estaba mirando al hombre que observaba el entrenamiento, y puso una mano en el hombro de Camus.

-Ese hombre es tu padre, Camus- le dijo el viejo santo de Acuario en voz baja- tu padre biológico, quiero decir-

El chico frunció el entrecejo.

-Usted es mi padre, maestro- dijo Camus en un tono seco- ese hombre no es mi padre-

El viejo santo de Acuario alzó las cejas.

-No digas eso, hijo- le dijo el santo- no sabes en qué circunstancias tu padre tuvo que renunciar a ti. No sabes si lo hizo pensando en que quería darte tu mejor oportunidad-

Camus se cruzó de brazos, sin comprender lo que había dicho su maestro. El santo de Acuario sonrió levemente. Algún día lo comprendería.

x-x-x

 _Año 3 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Castillo Caernarfon, Snowdonia, Gales_

Hypnos no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas él y Thanatos habían sido liberados del cofre sagrado por la niña Pandora hacía unos días, cuando fue contactado por Apolo para pedirle un favor. Una vez que el dios del sol y de las artes le explicó lo sucedido, y porqué lo necesitaba, Hypnos no pudo sino simpatizar con él. Thanatos, en cambio, solo hizo un gesto de desdén y se fue a su palacio en Elysion mientras que su gemelo acompañaba a Apolo a un sitio retirado en la parte más norte de Gales

-El clima es insoportablemente frío aquí- comento Hypnos, frotándose los brazos, mientras seguía al dios al interior de un castillo medieval modernizado en su interior.

-Por aquí- dijo Apolo con una expresión seria, señalando una escalinata que daba a una de las torres- aquí dentro no es tan frío como parece-

Hypnos asintió, y comenzó a subir a la torre, comprobando de inmediato lo que había dicho Apolo. El clima dentro del castillo era cálido, casi sofocante, como si estuviera un fuego encendido todo el tiempo, lo cual no era posible, se encontraban en un lugar desierto.

-Debemos darnos prisa- comentó solamente Apolo. Hypnos alzó las cejas- mi hermana ya asesinó a la madre. No quiero que pase lo mismo con la hija-

"Mi hija", pensó Apolo, e Hypnos inconscientemente también esperaba escuchar eso. El dios del Sueño sonrió tristemente. Se imaginaba como se estaría sintiendo el dios sol en ese momento.

-¿Qué tenía Artemisa contra ella?- preguntó Hypnos de pronto, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

-Ella era una de las chicas de su séquito de cazadoras. Y su mejor amiga- dijo Apolo en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado. Hypnos alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Claro, eso tenía perfecto sentido. Todos sabían lo celosa que era Artemisa con sus compañeras.

-Oh- fue el único comentario de Hypnos por un rato, y después añadió- ¿y porqué quieres que la haga dormir?-

-Quiero hacerla olvidar los horrores que acaba de presenciar- dijo Apolo- pero no quiero que sufra cuando lo haga-

Pronto llegaron a la parte más alta de la torre, en una pequeña habitación. Había una niña de seis años tumbada en el suelo, ovillada y cubierta por una manta mugrienta. La niña sollozaba en silencio, mientras a su lado estaba tendido el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. A los lados de la pequeña había dos mujeres vistiendo túnicas blancas y con ojos vacíos, sirvientes de Apolo, pues tan pronto como los dos dioses llegaron, las mujeres se inclinaron en su presencia.

-¿Es esa niña?- preguntó Hypnos en voz baja, y Apolo asintió. El dios del Sueño suspiró. No le gustaba mucho lo que se le había pedido que hiciera, pero la alternativa era mucho peor: la niña acababa de ver a su madre asesinada frente a ella, y sabía que no era más que una pobre presa para la diosa, quien la había dejado vivir para divertirse dándole caza. Hypnos encendió su cosmo, formando una pequeña esfera brillante en su mano, y poniéndola sobre la niña- ETERNAL DROWSINESS-

La niña en el acto dejó de llorar y cayó al suelo, profundamente dormida. Ya estando junto a ella, Hypnos tuvo la oportunidad de verla más de cerca. Era una niña muy bonita. Tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, excepto por una gran cantidad de pecas en sus mejillas. Sus cabellos, los cuales apenas le rozaban los hombros, eran de un impresionante color rojo, y completamente alborotados. Entre el color de sus cabellos y la luz del fuego de la chimenea frente a ella, parecía que sus cabellos estaban hechos de fuego. Los contrastes entre su piel y sus cabellos se acentuaban aún más con el vestido negro que la pequeña usaba.

El dios del sueño la miró con compasión. Suspiró y volvió a encender su cosmo, creando otra bola de energía entre sus manos. Estaba moldeando un lindo sueño para ella. La pobre chiquilla se merecía al menos eso. Una vez que terminó, se volvió a Apolo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que olvide todo?- dijo Hypnos- ¿que olvide incluso que tú eres su padre?-

-Será lo mejor, y la manera de mantenerla a salvo de mi hermana- le dijo Apolo, con la mirada triste- hasta que despierte su cosmo y pueda cuidarse ella sola. Si… si la mantengo a mi lado, eventualmente Artemisa la va a atrapar, y…- se interrumpió.

Hypnos suspiró y puso la esfera en sus manos en la frente de la pequeña. Una vez que la esfera tocó la blanca piel de la niña, ésta se introdujo a su cabeza. La pequeña sonrió ampliamente en sus sueños, e Hypnos no pudo evitar sonreír también. Pobre niña. Hizo la nota mental de enviarle lindos sueños de cuando en cuando, y nunca enviarle pesadillas. Su vida ya era una pesadilla, no se merecía sufrir también al dormir.

El dios del sueño vio a Apolo caminar hacia la niña y arrodillarse en el suelo junto a ella. El dios del sol encendió su cosmo también, para borrar por completo su memoria. Una vez que estuvo terminado, el dios sol la besó en la frente. Le puso una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello, con un colgante con un pequeño rubí.

-Hasta pronto, mi pequeña Lilu- dijo Apolo en voz baja- cuando despiertes, no me recordarás, pero es por tu propio bien-

Hypnos sintió un nudo en la garganta. Vio a Apolo hacer una señal a las dos mujeres que estaban con la niña. Una de ellas la alzó en brazos, y la otra la cubrió con la manta mugrienta.

-Ya saben que hacer- les dijo Apolo- escóndanla en algún pueblo de las montañas de Snowdonia. No la despierten hasta que lleguen allá. Mi hermana no sospechará. Quemen el incienso que desprenden ese olor que los canes de mi hermana odian. Y si Artemisa llega a acercarse demasiado, háganmelo saber de inmediato-

Las dos mujeres asintieron y, tras inclinarse, salieron del castillo, llevándose consigo a la pequeña. Hypnos miró al dios sol, que miraba tristemente como se llevaban a su hija. Le puso la mano en el hombro, y Apolo pareció volver a estar consciente de lo que sucedía.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Hypnos- dijo Apolo en un tono que provocó que el dios del sueño sintiera compasión por él- ¿puedo contar con tu palabra de que no le dirás a Artemisa donde está mi pequeña?-

-Mis labios están sellados, Apolo- dijo el dios del sueño.

Apolo se lo agradeció. Con una última mirada triste al cuerpo de Arienwen, ambos dioses desaparecieron. El fuego en el castillo de Caernarfon se apagó.

x-x-x

 _Olimpo_

 _Poco después_

Artemisa estaba furiosa al ver regresar a Apolo a la residencia de los dioses. El dios sol parecía mucho más tranquilo, y la diosa de la luna lo entendió muy bien: su gemelo había escondido efectivamente a la niña, a la prueba del desliz de su cazadora. La diosa hervía de furia. Apolo, sin embargo, no se inmutó al ver a su gemela.

-¿Dónde habías estado, Apolo?- dijo Artemisa en un tono venenoso- espero que no hayas estado seduciendo a otra de mis acompañantes-

-Después de lo que hiciste con Arianwen, enviando a tus perros de caza contra ella, no tienes cara para reclamarme nada, hermana- le dijo Apolo- ¿cómo pudiste?-

-Arianwen hizo una promesa cuando entró a mi servicio- dijo Artemisa- virginidad eterna, o la muerte por mi mano…-

-¡Yo la amaba, Artemisa!- le dijo Apolo, alzando la voz, pero después recobró la compostura, y se cruzó de brazos- en cuando a la pequeña, tomé precauciones para que estuviera a salvo de ti-

-Ese engendro tuyo nunca estará a salvo de mi- dijo la diosa de la luna- ¡mataré a esa niña y pintaré el suelo con el rojo de su sangre!-

Apolo frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más. Su hija estaba a salvo, escondida, sin ningún recuerdo que la relacionara con él. Y Artemisa no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. No le podría hacer daño de ninguna manera. No podría encontrarla por más que lo intentara.

Artemisa, por su parte, salió furiosa del Olimpo y bajó a su bosque favorito. Ahí, reunió a todas sus cazadoras, mortales o ninfas, y a dos ángeles, Odiseo y Teseo.

-Apolo se ha burlado de mí- dijo Artemisa- no solo sedujo a Arianwen, sino que también me impidió cumplir con mi promesa de blanquear su desliz: me ha escondido a la criatura-

Las cazadoras se miraron entre si, murmurando en voz baja. Los ángeles se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Ninfas, busquen en todos los bosques y montañas a la hija de Arianwen- dijo Artemisa, y después se volvió a los ángeles- y ustedes dos. Búsquenme a una niña de seis años, una huérfana. Si Apolo protegió a su engendro, yo crearé uno que pueda encontrarlo y vencerlo-

Los ángeles obedecieron y se retiraron. Las ninfas tomaron sus carcaj, sus flechas y arcos, y se apresuraron a recorrer los bosques, buscando a la pequeña para entregarla a su señora. Una vez que se quedó sola, Artemisa se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Las circunstancias eran favorables: Athena era una infante en la tierra, Poseidón y Hades se encontraban durmiendo. Era su oportunidad para encontrar a la niña antes de que comenzaran las guerras santas de la época.

x-x-x

 _Elysion, Inframundo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hypnos regresó a Elysion a descansar. Faltaban aún varios años para la guerra santa contra Athena. Además, lo que acababa de ver lo había perturbado enormemente. Sabía que Artemisa podía ser despiadada, pero jamás se imaginó que su crueldad llegaría a ser tanta como para intencionalmente dar caza a una niña indefensa, la hija de su propio hermano.

-Estás terriblemente pensativo el día de hoy, Hypnos- dijo Thanatos, sacando a su gemelo de sus pensamientos- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, es solo que… tuve un día muy extraño, eso es todo- dijo el dios del sueño.

Thanatos no hizo ningún comentario. Sabía que su hermano no iba a decir nada si no lo deseaba, así que esperó pacientemente a que Hypnos revelara la información que creía pertinente.

-Thanatos- dijo por fin Hypnos- ¿puedo pedirte que no digas nada sobre donde o con quien estuve esta noche?-

El dios de la muerte miró a su gemelo, interrogante, pero finalmente asintió seriamente. Usualmente Thanatos era despreocupado, pero la gravedad con la que su hermano le había pedido aquello lo hizo pensar que era algo importante.

-Olvidémonos del día de hoy- dijo el dios del sueño- debemos concentrarnos en la guerra santa contra Athena. Tenemos diez años-

x-x-x

 _Casa cerca del río, montañas de Snowdonia, Gales_

Cuando la niña pelirroja despertó, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, en un hermoso bosque. Se encontraba tendida sobre el pasto, rodeada de margaritas. No recordaba quien era, como se llamaba, o donde estaba. Se frotó la cabeza, y se llevó las manos al cuello, y sintió el colgante de rubí entre sus dedos. Las dos mujeres, sacerdotisas del templo de Apolo, la miraron con ternura. Pobre niña. Pero Apolo había sido compasivo al haber borrado sus horrendas memorias.

-¿Que… quienes son ustedes?- dijo la niña, mirando alternadamente a las mujeres.

-¿No nos recuerdas, pequeña? Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza- dijo una de las dos mujeres, desempeñando bien su papel- yo soy tu tía Deryn, y ella es tu tía Myfanwy-

La niña se sentó y miró a las dos mujeres alternadamente.

-Ah…- dijo la pelirroja. Estrujó su cerebro lo más que pudo, intentando recordar su propio nombre, pero fue en vano- ¿y yo…?-

-¿Qué, olvidaste tu propio nombre, Liliwen?- dijo la mujer llamada Deryn.

-Sí que te diste un buen golpe entonces- dijo Myfanwy- menos mal que estás bien. Eso te pasa por pasártela trepando los árboles del valle. Ven, vamos dentro de la casa. Tenemos mucho que estudiar-

Liliwen sonrió levemente, y se encogió de hombros, como disculpa, y entró a la choza siguiendo a Myfanwy. Se sentó a la mesa, frente a los libros, y tomó una pluma en sus manos. La mujer la miró sonriente. Ahora que la veía con la luz adecuada, la pequeña era muy hermosa, una digna hija de Apolo.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar, Liliwen- dijo Myfanwy.

A partir de ese día, Liliwen Glyndwr comenzó a vivir en una pequeña casa en las montañas de Snowdonia.

x-x-x

 _Paris, Francia_

 _Año 4 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Odiseo y Teseo recorrieron los orfanatos de la capital francesa, esperando encontrar a una niña huérfana que cumpliera las características que su señora les había pedido. Los dos ángeles buscaron con sus cosmos, hasta que encontraron a dos niñas, hermanas, originarias de Suecia y llevadas a Francia para ser adoptadas. Ambas tenían un cosmo potencial.

Los dos ángeles evaluaron a las niñas. Ambas eran muy bonitas, y tenían el potencial para tener cosmos muy poderosos. Y había algo en ellas dos. Algo muy oscuro.

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto, Teseo?- dijo Odiseo, pensativo, mientras evaluaban a cual de las dos niñas elegirían- quiero decir, apoyar a la señora Artemisa en esa horrible venganza-

-No nos corresponde cuestionar a la señora Artemisa- dijo Teseo a su vez, y se volvió a las niñas- la mayor tiene siete años, la menor tiene cuatro. Creo que la mayor es a quien llevaremos con la señora Artemisa. ¿Qué piensas tú?-

Odiseo asintió, un poco desganado. No le hacía mucha gracia lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Teseo tenía razón, no le correspondía cuestionar a su señora, o sus motivos. Además, en parte, Artemisa tenía razón. Apolo se había propasado, seduciendo a una de sus acompañantes. Y Arianwen había roto su juramento de permanecer virgen, se lo había merecido.

-De acuerdo- dijo Teseo, volviéndose a la directora del orfanato- nos llevaremos a la mayor. Será entrenada para ser escolta de la señora Artemisa-

La mujer asintió.

-Ya escuchaste al buen señor, Fjore- dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a la mayor de las hermanas- ve a tu habitación por tus cosas, y despídete de Fleur de Lys-

x-x-x

 _Siberia, Rusia_

 _Año 9 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Camus se cruzó de brazos e irguió la espalda, mirando a su discípulo con desaprobación. Hyoga se la pasaba soñando con su madre, a pesar de que le había dicho repetidamente que dejara ir el pasado. No tenía nada más que hacer, que esperar a que su aprendiz entendiera la importancia de dejar de mirar hacia atrás, y ver hacia el futuro.

-Maestro- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su otro discípulo, Isaac- ¿en qué piensa?-

-Nada importante, Isaac- dijo Camus. El santo de Acuario iba a decir algo más, cuando vio a un hombre en uniforme de guardia del Santuario acercarse, temblando de frío. Camus frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a su alumno- Isaac, ve por Hyoga. Asegúrate que se aleje del barco hundido en el hielo-

-Sí, maestro- dijo Isaac, corriendo a donde se encontraba su compañero, mientras que Camus comenzó a caminar hacia el mensajero. Éste agradeció en el alma que el santo dorado le pusiera atención tan pronto.

-Tengo un mensaje para usted de parte del Patriarca- dijo el soldado, entregándole el mensaje. Camus lo tomó y lo leyó con creciente interés. Al final, alzó las cejas y se volvió al mensajero.

-¿Es cierto esto?- dijo Camus en su usual tono frío- ¿hay una chica con poderes de hielo?-

-Así es, señor Camus- dijo el guardia- el Patriarca tiene curiosidad al respecto, y quisiera que investigara sobre esa información-

Camus meditó la información. Releyó el mensaje. Éste decía que había una chica en Turquía que tenía los mismos poderes de hielo que él. Frunció el entrecejo. El antiguo santo de Acuario no le había mencionado nada sobre otra persona con sus poderes, salvo sus alumnos. Pero de pronto lo recordó. Le había dicho que, una o dos veces cada cien años, la diosa Chione tomaba como aprendiz a una chica y la bendecía con poderes de hielo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el santo de Acuario- di al Patriarca que iré a investigar sobre esa chica y me reportaré con él-

El mensajero agradeció y se despidió de Camus. Una vez que quedó solo, el santo de Acuario llamó a sus alumnos para comunicarles lo que iba a hacer.

x-x-x

 _Olimpo_

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena, durante la guerra santa contra Hades_

La morada de los dioses estaba medio vacía en esa época, y Zeus bufó tristemente. Athena, su hija favorita, estaba en medio de una batalla contra Hades en el Inframundo en esos momentos. Él mismo había convencido a Perséfone de reencarnar en esa época para evitar precisamente esa guerra santa, pero su plan había fallado. Se mordió el labio. Esperaba que su hija estuviera bien. La había enviado a Escocia para evitar que fuera lastimada durante la guerra santa. Mientras tanto, Poseidón había vuelto a ser sellado por Athena hacía unos meses.

Y había algo más. Apolo y Artemisa, los gemelos, parecían tener una relación más o menos cordial, después de como diez años de estar furiosos uno con el otro. Zeus recordaba ese episodio. Apolo se había metido con una de las cazadoras de su hermana. El padre de los dioses recordaba como se había palmeado la frente al escuchar lo que su hijo había hecho. Apolo tenía que haber metido las patas. Finalmente, Artemisa había asesinado a la cazadora, y Apolo apenas había podido esconder a su hija.

Zeus suspiró. Sabía que Apolo no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendía. Una vez que lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no podían hacer nada más que proteger a la criatura que había resultado de su aventura. Él mismo, Zeus, había tenido que hacerlo en varias ocasiones, protegiendo a los hijos de sus amantes de la furia de su esposa.

Y hablando del diablo. Apolo estaba en uno de los pasillos del Olimpo, con su lira en mano, tocando una triste melodía que hizo que el corazón de su padre diera un vuelco de simpatía. Del otro lado se encontraba Artemisa, eligiendo algunas flechas que usaría para ir de cacería ese día y guardándolas en su carcaj. El padre de los dioses se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto de sus hijos mellizos? Los dos, antes de ese horrible episodio con la cazadora de Artemisa, habían sido los mejores amigos. De hecho, Zeus había deseado varias veces que Athena, Ares y sus otros hijos se llevaran tan bien como Apolo y Artemisa.

-Préstenme un cuchillo, la tensión se puede cortar aquí- dijo Zeus, llamando la atención de sus hijos. Apolo dejó de tocar y se volvió su padre. Artemisa dejó sus flechas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, padre?- preguntó la diosa de la luna.

-Sí, me gustaría que ustedes dos hicieran las paces y se volvieran a llevar bien, para variar- dijo Zeus- ustedes dos son mellizos, es el lazo más poderoso que existe-

-Haría las paces con mi hermano si se disculpara por meterse con mi cazadora- dijo Artemisa, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Disculparme?- dijo Apolo, volviendo a tocar la lira- primero tú tienes que disculparte por asesinar a la mujer que amaba. Arianwen-

Los mellizos se volvieron a ignorar, cada uno volviendo a sus actividades. Zeus suspiró resignado. Esos dos necesitaban tiempo, o una manera de reconciliarse. Quizá sería buena idea pedirle a la madre de ambos que le ayudara a convencer a esos dos de dejar de pelear entre ellos.

Una vez que el padre de los dioses los dejó solos, Artemisa miró con desdén a su mellizo.

-No sé donde escondiste a la hija de Arianwen- dijo Artemisa, poniéndose el carcaj en su espalda y tomando su arco- pero la voy a encontrar, y terminaré lo que inicié hace diez años-

-Sé lo que estás haciendo- dijo Apolo a su vez en un tono frío- sé que pediste a Chione que entrenara a una niña en ataques de hielo, especialmente para atacar a mi hija. No te servirá de nada. Y no aprecio tus juegos-

-Ahora entiendes las consecuencias de tus actos, Apolo- dijo la diosa de la luna- si me disculpas, bajaré a la tierra a cazar, antes de que termine la guerra santa entre Athena y Hades. Tengo la sensación de que, si Hades gana, ya no importará lo que pase a la hija de Arianwen-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

El nombre "Liliwen Glyndwr" se pronuncia "Lilúen Glendor".

Owain Glyndwr: se pronuncia "Oúen Glendor". Líder de la rebelión de independencia de Gales en 1400 y último hombre galés en ostentar el título de "príncipe de Gales". Después de su muerte, el título fue reservado para el heredero al trono de Inglaterra. Nunca fue capturado, se dice que desapareció en los bosques de Snowdonia, y toda su familia fue enviada a la torre de Londres, donde fueron ejecutados por Enrique IV.

Tower Hill: colina junto a la Torre de Londres, donde se encontraba el caldaso donde ejecutaban a los traidores encerrados en la Torre. Actualmente hay un memorial y una estación del subterráneo.

Castillo de Caernarfon: castillo construido en 1277 en la ciudad de Caernarfon, Gales, como parte del "anillo de hierro" del rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra y Eleonor de Castilla. En ese castillo nació el rey Eduardo II de Inglaterra. Y el actual príncipe de Gales (el príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra) fue investido en 1969.

Snowdonia: área montañosa en el norte de Gales, donde antiguamente se escondían los rebeldes contra la ocupación inglesa en Gales. Actualmente es un parque natural.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas. Pueden agradecer esta actualización a **Misao-CG** , quien se portó muy bien para que pudiera publicar el día de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado la introducción a esta historia. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Snowdonia

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

II. SNOWDONIA

 _Año 15 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Camus suspiró profundamente mientras bajaba los peldaños hacia el octavo templo. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo en el que no había visitado a Milo y a Cathy. La chica ya se había recuperado casi por completo de sus heridas de hacía unos meses, cosa que a Camus le daba gusto. El santo de Acuario no era la persona más sociable del mundo, renuente a mantener relaciones con las demás chicas del Santuario, pero le tenía mucho cariño a Cathy, sobre todo por lo feliz que había hecho a su amigo desde el día que había llegado. Recordaba perfectamente el sufrimiento y la culpa de su compañero cuando Cathy fue herida.

Milo fue alertado de la llegada de su compañero al escuchar sus pasos.

-Gracias por venir a vernos, Camus- dijo Milo sonriendo.

-No es nada- dijo Camus con su habitual expresión fría e impasible.

-Gracias por todo, Camus- dijo Cathy, sonriendo, haciendo que el santo de Acuario suavizara un poco su mirada impasible. Después de todo, la chica había pasado varias semanas terribles desde que había sido herida. Pocas cosas llamaban la atención del santo de Camus, y lo que había hecho por Milo, interponerse en el golpe que estaba destinado para él, lo había conmovido. Desde que ocurrió, el santo de Acuario había ayudado a Milo a cuidar a Cathy en todo lo que pudo.

-No es nada, Cathy, en serio- dijo Camus mirando a Milo ayudándola a levantarse- me da gusto que estés mejor-

-A mí también- dijo ella, y se volvió a Milo- que bueno que ya puedes volver a tus actividades normales. Has estado mucho tiempo encerrado aquí conmigo-

Milo sonrió levemente, y acarició los cabellos de su chica. Camus sonrió levemente al verlos. El cabezadura de su querido amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, al parecer había sentado cabeza, y el santo de Acuario estaba feliz por él.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario, Atenas, Grecia_

Era casi el principio del otoño en Atenas, y los habitantes del Santuario habían pasado varios meses en paz, sin los constantes ataques de los seguidores de Phobos y Deimos. Habían decidido, con Athena y las demás chicas, hacer un día de campo en la playa antes de que empezara a hacer frío. Cabe mencionar que Saori estaba más que feliz.

Lydia estaba sentada cerca de ella, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Mu. Cerca de ellos, estaban Sofi y Aioros, la primera dudando si debía comprobar que su bomba de insulina era realmente a prueba de agua. Incluso Fatima había decidido quitarse los zapatos y hundir sus pies en las cálidas aguas.

Los dos pequeños del Santuario, Kostas y Elsita, estaban emocionados disfrutando las olas. Kostas ya tenía casi cinco años, y tiraba de la mano de su papá para que lo acompañara a meterse al mar. Elsita pataleaba y chapoteaba cuando alguna ola llegaba a donde estaba sentada.

-Ah, ¡que adorable eres!- dijo Saori, enternecida al ver a la pequeña, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Elsita, pero ella hizo un puchero y extendió sus brazos hacia Kanon, y éste la alzó y la puso en su regazo.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita Athena- dijo Kanon, con una sonrisa de disculpa, revolviendo los cabellos de la pequeña- está en la edad en la que no quiere estar más que con Satu o conmigo-

-Babababa…- comenzó a vocalizar Elsita mientras seguía chapoteando.

-Pero yo la he visto también con Saga- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos, un poco decepcionada de que la beba no la quisiera. Kanon rió.

-Sí, pero solo porque todavía lo confunde conmigo- dijo el gemelo menor, sonriendo levemente. Saori sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de la pequeña. Elsita se cubrió la cara con las manos, apenada, y se recargó en el pecho de Kanon.

Saori se tumbó en la arena, dejando escapar una exclamación de alivio. Pronto fueron alcanzados por Milo y Cathy, seguidos de cerca por Camus. Al verla caminar hacia ellos, todos sonrieron aliviados de que la chica estuviera tan bien como para salir a la playa. Incluso Saori se levantó, contenta, y la tomó del brazo para acompañarla a la playa.

-Traje sandwiches- dijo Casandra, llevando consigo una canasta y poniéndola con ellos.

La joven diosa sonrió ampliamente, y tomó uno de los sandwiches mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sus santos estaban felices, la tierra estaba a salvo, y Phobos y Deimos estaban a punto de ser castigados por sus ataques contra ella, Poseidón y Hades. Y parecía que nada podría arruinar su tranquilidad.

Pero sabía que las apariencias engañan.

x-x-x

 _Caernarfon, Snowdonia, Gales_

 _Al día siguiente_

La chica pelirroja regresó del pequeño pueblo a su hogar en las montañas, a las afueras de Caernarfon, luego de haber comprado con su acompañante un par de libros. Los aldeanos observaban a la chica con creciente interés, preguntándose de donde provendría. Algunos decían que ella venía de Irlanda, otros decían que de Escocia, sobre todo por su llamativo cabello rojo que parecía ser fuego, sus pecas que sobresalían de su piel blanca, y sus ojos de un extraño tono verde.

Myfanwy caminaba del brazo de Liliwen, y lanzaba miradas de advertencia a su alrededor, de modo que nadie se acercó a hablar con ella. La chica bajaba la mirada, ruborizada e incómoda por la atención de la que era objeto.

-Tía Myfanwy- dijo Liliwen una vez que salieron de la ciudad y caminaban el kilómetro y medio hacia la pequeña aldea en las montañas- ¿recuerdas como me dijiste que yo nací aquí? ¿porqué no me parezco a la demás gente de Caernarfon?-

Myfanwy miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estuvieran solas, y se volvió a la chica.

-Tu madre era galesa, y sí, tú naciste en el anexo del castillo de Caernarfon- dijo Myfanwy, sonriéndole levemente- tu madre tuvo que esconderse de los enemigos de tu noble e ilustre padre. Pero eres bien diferente a ella y a los demás, porque te pareces mucho a tu ilustre padre, _tywysoges-_

-¿Y porqué mi ilustre padre no ha venido a verme en todos estos años?- dijo preguntó Liliwen- me habría gustado verlo alguna vez-

-Tu noble padre intenta protegerte, _tywysoges_ \- dijo Myfanwy- si viniera a visitarte, su cosmo atraería a sus enemigos e intentarían hacerte daño-

Liliwen parpadeó repetidamente. Si su padre era un dios, ¿porqué le era tan difícil protegerla? Pronto dedujo la respuesta a su pregunta. Su hermana seguramente también era una diosa. La chica se apresuró a alcanzar a su tía.

-Tía, ¿te importaría si descanso esta tarde de nuestras lecciones?- dijo Liliwen, mirando el cielo- el día de hoy está particularmente soleado, y quisiera… bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un día soleado como hoy-

La mujer sonrió levemente, y asintió. Por supuesto, Liliwen querría disfrutar de la tarde soleada en el hermoso bosque de Snowdonia, aprovechando que la nieve se había derretido y el pasto se encontraba más verde y hermoso que nunca. Era hija de su padre, no quedaba duda.

-De acuerdo, _tywysoges_ \- dijo Myfanwy- pero no te alejes demasiado de la casa-

La chica sonrió agradecida, y tan pronto como llegaron su casa en la montaña, Liliwen dejó su bolso en la entrada y salió al campo a tumbarse en la hierva y a bañarse con los cálidos rayos del sol. Sus dedos pasaron sobre el pasto, sobre las margaritas en el suelo, y sonrió.

Desde que era pequeña, sus tías le habían explicado que su padre era un dios, Apolo, el dios sol. La chica sabía que su madre había muerto, y que su ilustre padre la había enviado a Snowdonia para protegerla de algo, o alguien que quería acabar con su vida. Ella estaba agradecida, pero le hubiera gustado al menos verlo una vez.

-Ilustre padre- dijo la chica en voz baja, cerrando los ojos- como deseo conocerte-

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un singular animal muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Un osezno. Liliwen se levantó y se acercó a mirarlo mejor, pero el pequeño oso se echó a correr.

-No, espera, no te voy a hacer daño…- dijo la chica, y comenzó a caminar tras el pequeño animal, con cuidado de mirar a su alrededor en caso de que la madre de ese cachorro se echara contra ella. De pronto, cuando ya se había alejado un poco de su casa, el osezno se volvió hacia ella y gruñó. Liliwen se detuvo de golpe, y dio un pequeño paso atrás. El osezno rugió con fuerza, y la chica dio otro paso atrás, tropezó y cayó al suelo sentada, con una expresión asustada. El cachorro se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a la chica sorprendida.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, tres chicos escucharon el rugido del osezno, y se miraron entre sí. El chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules se volvió a los otros dos.

-La encontraron- dijo él con cierto brillo en los ojos- vamos-

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Olimpo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Athena había subido al Olimpo a presentar su caso contra Phobos y Deimos. Había pedido a Kanon y a Satu que la acompañaran, pues solo la chica podía sacar a ambos dioses de su sello: las páginas de su libro, y el gemelo no parecía dispuesto a dejarla sola.

Dentro de la sala, los dioses presentes habían tomado bandos. Ares estaba, como de costumbre, a favor de sus revoltosos hijos gemelos. Afrodita, como ya le había comentado a Athena, estaba avergonzada por la conducta de sus hijos, y se había puesto de inmediato del lado de la diosa de la sabiduría. Hades y Poseidón, acompañados de Anfitrite, Perséfone, Hypnos y Thanatos, también estaban del lado de la diosa de la guerra, habiendo sufrido personalmente todos ellos de las fechorías de los dioses que iban a juzgar. Demeter cruzaba los brazos con indiferencia. Sí se habían metido con su hija Perséfone, pero odiaba a Hades, y si el rey del Inframundo estaba por Athena, ella estaría del lado contrario.

Apolo miraba con desdén la escena, igual que Artemisa, sin mucho interés en el asunto. Usualmente ambos le daban la contra a Athena, pero estaba vez no se animaron a hablar en contra de su hermana. Sí les había molestado la idea de que los revoltosos dioses no solo se hubieran metido con la diosa protectora de la tierra, sino con Poseidón y Hades, eso era terriblemente atrevido. Y este no era un caso de Athena siendo la hija mimada de Zeus, sino que Phobos y Deimos se habían comportado muy mal. Hera también era otra diosa que gustaba de dar la contra a Athena cuando podía, pero seguía firmemente pensando que los revoltosos gemelos no tenían nada de hacer atacando a los demás dioses. Dionisio no tenía ninguna opinión al respecto, y tampoco Hefestos. Hermes chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación.

-Padre Zeus- dijo Athena, dando un paso al frente- todos nosotros te hemos dado amplias pruebas de los esfuerzos de Phobos y Deimos contra nosotros. Hades y Poseidón también han sido víctimas de sus ataques, como ya has sido informado-

Una vez que Athena terminó de leer la lista de cargos contra los hijos de Ares y Afrodita, los dioses comenzaron a debatir que se iba a hacer al respecto.

-Phobos y Deimos están en su derecho de hacer guerra con quien les de la gana, como Hades y Poseidón hacen cada par de cientos de años- dijo Ares en voz alta, en un tono impertinente- francamente, esta corte fue establecida solo para perjudicar a mis dos hijos-

-No contra los otros dioses, Ares- dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos, y Poseidón asintió- no solo se ha metido con Athena y la tierra, sino con Poseidón y conmigo en el Inframundo-

-Ustedes dos son los que menos pueden reclamar al respecto- dijo Demeter con desdén, en voz bastante alta para que todos la escucharan- sobre todo tú, Hades, que cada doscientos y tantos años peleas contra Athena-

-¡Mamá!- dijo Perséfone en un tono de desaprobación.

-Eso está en el pasado, Demeter- dijo Hades.

-El objetivo de Phobos y de Deimos es subyugar a todos los dioses, incluyendo a todos los presentes que no han sido atacados, eso lo dejaron muy claro, hermano- dijo Poseidón, alzando la voz, y dirigiéndose a Zeus- no puedes permitir que ellos dos sigan causando estragos-

Zeus meditó sus palabras, y se volvió a Athena.

-Está bien, dile a tus santos que liberen a esos dos- dijo el rey de los dioses, irguiéndose en su trono y cruzando sus brazos, mirando de reojo a Kanon y a Satu, quien llevaba en sus manos las dos páginas donde los dioses estaban aprisionados. Athena asintió en dirección de Satu, y le sonrió amablemente a la chica, quien sopló sobre ambas hojas de papel. Los colores de las ilustraciones se despegaron del papel y flotaron en el aire, y se materializaron a unos pasos de ella. Los dos dioses miraron a su alrededor, confundidos, mientras que Kanon tomaba a la chica de sus hombros y la hacía retroceder un poco, luego colocándose frente a ella para evitar que los dioses la atacaran.

Mientras que Phobos y Deimos reaccionaban, Hefesto obedeció las órdenes de Zeus, y colocó pesadas cadenas divinas en las manos de ambos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Phobos, furioso, encendiendo su cosmo, y haciendo que tanto Kanon como Satu dieran un paso atrás, pero Athena se interpuso entre ellos y los dioses que estaban siendo juzgados, su báculo en mano.

-Phobos y Deimos- dijo Zeus, poniéndose de pie- los dos han sido encontrados culpables de atacar a Athena, Hades y Poseidón. Se les advirtió repetidas veces que debían suspender sus hostilidades, y continuaron con ellas. Han sido sentenciados a prisión en el Olimpo por cien años-

Ares rugió furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Los demás dioses estaban calmados y solemnes, de acuerdo con la sentencia que el rey de los dioses les había dado. Incluso Afrodita, su madre, los miró con una expresión de "se lo merecen".

-¡Yo estoy en contra de esta sentencia, padre Zeus!- dijo Ares, levantando la voz- me parece un injusto castigo contra mis hijos. Sobre todo por lo que esa bruja hizo con mis dos hijos-

Kanon se plantó de nuevo frente a Satu, pero Athena ya había plantado su báculo frente al dios de la guerra.

-No tienes nada que decir, Ares- dijo Athena, irguiéndose orgullosa- tú también me atacaste, y merecías un castigo similar-

Ares le enseñó los dientes, pero la diosa no se inmutó. Athena le hizo una señal a Kanon y éste abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y él y Satu desaparecieron a través de él rumbo al Santuario. Los demás dioses comenzaron con una acalorada discusión, pero el rey de los dioses no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

Zeus dio un pisotón en el suelo que resonó por toda la sala, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-No habrá ninguna discusión- dijo Zeus- mi decisión es la misma, así que guarden silencio. Hefestos, llévate a esos dos-

Apolo se cruzó de brazos, aburrido por la discusión, y miró de reojo a su melliza. Ésta le regresó la mirada, y sonrió levemente. Pero de pronto ambos sintieron algo extraño. Apolo palideció de pronto, y puso una expresión de horror, que por un momento hizo que Artemisa mirara a los dioses condenados, sospechando que hubieran atacado a su hermano. Pero no, éstos no habían hecho nada. El dios sol salió de la sala a paso acelerado y desapareció. Artemisa parpadeó, confundida, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la llamaba por su cosmo. Uno de sus ángeles, Touma.

 _La hemos encontrado_

Artemisa frunció el entrecejo. Así que por eso Apolo se había ido. Ella se puso su carcaj al hombro y tomó su arco. Con una última mirada a la asamblea a los dioses, salió corriendo también.

x-x-x

 _Bosque de Snowdonia, Gales_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Liliwen se había quedado sorprendida por la extraña conducta del osezno, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse en la hierva, sin ninguna preocupación en su vida. Suspiró, aspirando con ello el aroma de las margaritas a su alrededor, y el aroma del pasto a su alrededor. Myfanwy la miraba desde lejos, sonriendo. Si pudiera verla en ese momento, Apolo estaría complacido: su hija había crecido para ser una chica muy linda y alegre.

Pero de pronto, Myfanwy palideció. Sintió algo extraño a su alrededor. El cielo se nubló de pronto, y un trío de cosmos aparecieron rodeando a la chica. Deryn salió de la casa y se detuvo junto a Myfanwy. Las dos se miraron por un segundo, y salieron corriendo a donde se encontraba Liliwen, quien aún ignoraba el peligro en el que estaba.

Odiseo, Teseo y Touma llegaron al suelo y rodearon a la chica. El primero levantó la mano con su cosmo encendido. Liliwen era nueva en eso, pero de inmediato sintió el cosmo agresivo, y se levantó de golpe. Al ver al ángel a punto de caer sobre ella, la chica rodó sobre el suelo y se quitó del camino justo a tiempo. Odiseo también la atacó, y golpeó el suelo, abriendo una enorme grieta.

Liliwen se levantó del suelo y dio unos pasos atrás, mientras que Odiseo se erguía de nuevo, y Teseo y Touma caminaban lentamente hacia ella, uno de cada lado, con sus cosmos encendidos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la chica, asustada, mostrándoles las manos como para pedirles que no se aceraran a ella- ¿qué quieren conmigo?-

Los tres hombres se lanzaron contra ella, pero fuero detenidos por dos cosmos. Las dos sacerdotisas de Apolo habían alcanzado a Liliwen, y cada una de ellas estaban a los lados, cosmos encendidos y deteniendo a los ángeles.

-Corre, Liliwen, ¡corre!- dijo Deryn en voz alta, sacando a la chica de su terror y sorpresa. La chica no esperó a que se lo repitieran. Se puso de pie y se echó a correr en el campo hacia la casa. Myfanwy le había dicho que su casa estaba protegida, y que no podía ser atacada cuando estaba dentro. Mientras huía, tropezó y perdió una de sus zapatillas, pero se levantó y siguió corriendo.

Aún faltaban doscientos metros para llegar a la casa, cuando Liliwen sintió los cosmos de sus cuidadoras apagarse poco a poco.

-No, no, por favor…- dijo Liliwen.

La chica tenía una expresión mortificada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar, uno de los ángeles se plantó entre ella y la casa. El chico pelirrojo la había seguido. Había sido demasiado fácil para Touma: en aquel paisaje verde, el cabello rojo fuego de Liliwen era excepcionalmente fácil de seguir. La chica se frenó de golpe y, cuando Touma intentó golpearla, Liliwen gritó y se cubrió el rostro cruzando sus antebrazos en el aire para protegerse. De pronto, una pared de fuego se formó frente a ella, cubriéndola del golpe del ángel.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Touma, sorprendido por la enorme pared de fuego que se había formado frente a él, protegiendo a la chica de sus poderes. El fuego desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. La chica suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que se podía defender, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, intentando buscar una manera de huir. Tomó el colgante de rubí alrededor de su cuello con dedos nerviosos.

-Por favor… - dijo la chica, mirando la expresión del hombre que tenía frente a ella, que seguramente iba a tomar su vida- por favor…-

Touma, por su parte, caminó hacia la chica solemnemente, con su cosmo encendido. Tenía las órdenes de su señora Artemisa: esa chica tenía que morir. Por un momento sintió compasión de ella: lo miraba asustada, aterrada, como si no pudiera entender porqué habían enviado a tres hombres tan poderosos a destruirla. Mientras daba un paso atrás, la chica tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo sentada, perdiendo su otra zapatilla.

-No se que hayas hecho para enfurecer a mi señora Artemisa- dijo Touma en voz baja, más para él mismo que para ella- prepárate a morir-

El pelirrojo alzó su mano, con su cosmo encendido, y se acercó a la mujer. Volvió a dudar. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, aterrados. Esos ojos verdes brillantes, con un halo oscuro alrededor del iris, que le parecían tan endemoniadamente conocidos, aunque estaba seguro que no la había visto antes. No importaba. Tenía sus órdenes. Touma estuvo a punto de golpearla, y Liliwen cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Nuevamente, un gran muro de fuego la rodeó por completo por unos segundo, deteniendo el golpe del ángel.

-¿Qué demonios…?- dijo Touma.

-Hazte a un lado, Touma- dijo una voz femenina- yo me encargaré de ella-

Liliwen abrió los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con otra mujer que no había visto antes. Era tan alta como ella, con cabellos celestes y ojos color azul oscuro. Ojos horriblemente despiadados, que llenaron de frío su corazón. La recién llegada levantó su brazo, y conjuró una bola de nieve en sus manos. Antes de que Liliwen dijera algo, la mujer le lanzó la bola de nieve. La pared de fuego la rodeó otra vez, pero la bola de nieve atravesó el fuego y golpeó el brazo izquierdo de la chica, congelándosela por completo. Liliwen miró asustada a la mujer, que se acercaba a ella. Intentó volver a encender su cosmo, cubrirse con la pared de fuego, pero el hielo en su brazo no la dejó hacerlo.

-No…- dijo Liliwen, asustada, sacudiendo su brazo en un intento por romper el hielo para poder volver a defenderse, pero solo consiguiendo lastimarse.

-¿Lo ves, Touma?- dijo la mujer en un tono burlón- por eso la señora Artemisa me eligió para terminar con ella-

Touma miró a la chica pelirroja con un poco de compasión, y Liliwen se intentó cubrir en vano. La chica la atacó, congelando uno de sus tobillos, y Liliwen gritó de dolor. El frío le calaba los huesos. La mujer se preparó para dar el golpe final, cuando un fuerte cosmo los interrumpió.

Liliwen levantó la mirada. Si bien la mujer y los tres ángeles la estaban rodeando, había otro hombre junto a ellos, de pie a su lado, con su cosmo encendido. El recién llegado se volvió hacia ella. Cabellos rojos, alborotados por el viento como si fueran de fuego, y profundos ojos azules. En un principio tenía el ceño fruncido, pero la chica vio que lentamente el hombre que había llegado suavizó la mirada y le sonrió.

La chica pelirroja no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en su vida, y sin embargo lo reconoció de inmediato tan pronto como lo vio. ¡Él tenía que ser su padre! Apolo ignoró por un momento a los tres ángeles, e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia ella. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Ilustre padre- dijo ella en voz baja al verlo, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Mi amada Lilu- dijo Apolo, sonriéndole también con cariño. Puso su dedo índice en la frente de la chica y encendió su cosmo, haciéndola caer al suelo desmayada. Después de ello, el dios se inclinó, y con su cálido cosmo derritió el hielo que se había formado sobre su brazo y su pierna.

Una vez que terminó, el dios volvió a endurecer su mirada, y se volvió hacia los presentes, incorporándose sin alejarse ni un paso de Liliwen. Los ángeles y la mujer de hielo se miraron entre sí.

-Señor Apolo- dijo Touma con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos- le ruego nos perdone, pero tenemos órdenes de su honorable hermana, la señora Artemisa. Nos ha encargado entregarle la vida de esa mujer-

-Calla, estúpido humano. No hables de cosas que no entiendes, niño- le dijo Apolo, volviendo a inclinarse al suelo, y levantando en sus brazos a la chica. Y fue cuando Touma lo entendió, al ver a la chica en brazos del dios.

"Por todos los dioses…", pensó Touma. Se volvió a Odiseo y Teseo, y éstos no estaban ni un poco sorprendidos. El pelirrojo parpadeó: entonces ellos ya lo sabían. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Artemisa los había enviado a asesinar a la hija de su hermano, a su propia sobrina?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues el cielo se iluminó por la presencia de la luna, y Artemisa hizo su aparición, haciendo que Apolo se volviera hacia su hermana con el ceño fruncido, y estrechó a su hija aún más contra él mismo. Se sintió aliviado de haberla hecho dormir: no quería que escuchara como Artemisa, propia familia, hablaba en un tono despreciable de ella y de su madre. Ya era bastante horrendo andar por ahí sabiendo que era un blanco andante.

-Con razón saliste tan rápido de la reunión, Apolo- dijo Artemisa, mirándolo con desdén- debí imaginar que viniste al rescate de esta…-

-Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que estás a punto de decir, hermana- la interrumpió Apolo, hablando entre dientes- tú quieres destruir a alguien muy importante para mí, yo puedo fácilmente devolverte el favor- añadió mirando de reojo a Touma.

Artemisa se enfureció, y miró de reojo a la chica en los brazos de su hermano.

-Cuando menos se parece a ti, y no a esa sucia traidora de Arianwen- dijo la diosa de la luna en un tono despectivo- dámela, y terminemos con esto de una vez, Apolo-

-Jamás- dijo Apolo, y suavizó un poco la mirada- Artemisa, por favor, esta chica también es tu sangre. No puedes ser tan despiadada para querer verla muerta…-

-También es la sangre de Arianwen- dijo Artemisa, dándole la espalda con desdén- es un desliz que no podré perdonar, ni siquiera a ti, hermano-

-Por favor, Artemisa- dijo Apolo y, mientras lo decía, estrechó con cariño a la chica contra su propio pecho.

-Veo que quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil- dijo la diosa de la luna- ahora es cuestión de días para que le de caza a esta mocosa. Ya se quien es, como luce y conozco su cosmo. No la podrás esconder de mí de nuevo, y no la puedes tener en tus brazos por el resto de su vida. Tan pronto como te alejes de ella, la aplastaré como el… piojo que es-

Apolo no respondió, y Artemisa desapareció, seguida de sus ángeles y de esa mujer de hielo. El dios sol se relajó por unos minutos, respirando profundamente y mirando a su alrededor. Deryn y Myfanwy, sus fieles sirvientes, yacían muertas a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Su hija estaba en sus brazos, inconsciente e ignorante de que sus dos protectoras estaban muertas y de que su vida no podía seguir como antes.

Apolo suspiró tristemente. Su plan había funcionado, le había comprado a su hija casi trece años de tranquilidad. Pero ahora necesitaba otro plan. Necesitaba un lugar donde Liliwen estuviera a salvo hasta que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Artemisa. Un santuario para su hija.

Y fue cuando tuvo una idea.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

 _Tywysoges_ : (galés) princesa.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo este fic. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: El Extranjero

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

III. EL EXTRANJERO

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

Al parecer todo había salido perfectamente bien. Kanon y Satu refirieron al Patriarca lo sucedido aún antes de que Athena regresara de su reunión en el Olimpo. Cuando ésta regresó, todos los santos dorados estaban listos para celebrar. Satu tomó a Elsita de brazos de Sofi, quien se había ofrecido para cuidarla mientras ella y Kanon iban al Olimpo a acompañar a Athena.

-Bueno, todo salió bien- dijo Saori, aliviada, revolviendo los cabellos de Elsita quien aplaudió repetidamente, como si estuviera muy contenta- creo que por fin podremos regresar a nuestro ritmo de vida normal aquí en el Santuario-

Todos estaban aliviados, especialmente Aioros y Sofi, pues ambos planeaban casarse en un par de semanas, y querían que todo estuviera bien para la boda.

Camus escuchaba la conversación y miraba la escena desde una esquina, cruzado de brazos y apoyando su espalda en una de las columnas del templo. Afrodita tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Evelyn, quien aún se sentía muy tímida entre los demás. El santo de Piscis la adoraba, y no dejaba que nadie siquiera la mirara mal. De todos modos, se preocupaba demasiado: en realidad nadie la culpaba. Luego estaba Death Mask y Fatima. La chica apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en Grecia, y ya había abandonado su hiyab y mostraba su largo (y hermoso) cabello oscuro. El santo de Cáncer la trataba con toda delicadeza y dulzura que nadie creía que tuviera. No, ya lo habían visto enamorado antes, con Helena, en Asgard.

Camus suspiró, y pasó la vista hacia los otros presentes. Lydia cumpliría diecisiete años en unos meses, y pronto sería mayor de edad. Ella y Mu habían pasado por mucho, sobre todo con ese bueno para nada de su pretendiente revoloteando a su alrededor, pero ahora estaban mucho mejor. Aioria y Marín estaban juntos, cosa que todos sabían que eventualmente pasaría. Shaka y Lena habían dejado de pelear por fin, y pronto fue evidente para todos lo mucho se que amaban esos dos. Aioros y Sofi se iban a casar en unos cuantos días. Saga y Kanon estaban prácticamente casados con sus respectivas chicas, en todo menos en nombre. Y por supuesto, Milo por fin había sentado cabeza y su relación con Cathy iba muy bien.

El santo de Acuario suspiró. Estaba feliz por todos sus compañeros. Camus sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que eso del amor no estaba hecho para él. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de dejar las celebraciones y bajar a su propio templo, cuando un fuerte cosmo divino cimbró todo el Santuario de Athena.

Los santos dorados se pusieron en guardia, encendiendo sus cosmos. Scion se puso de pie junto a Athena, listo para defenderla si era los demás caballeros dorados también estaban en guardia, como si un ataque estuviera a punto de llegar.

Alguien acababa de llegar al Santuario. Un dios. El recién llegado usaba una larga túnica blanca y una diadema dorada con el símbolo del sol. Todos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-Es Apolo- dijo Kanon en voz baja, solo para que Satu lo escuchara, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué no lo acababan de ver en la reunión de los dioses? Shion encendió su cosmo, pero Athena le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Bienvenido a mi Santuario, hermano- dijo Athena, notando que su hermano no tenía un cosmo agresivo, sino más bien estaba preocupado- dime, ¿qué sucede?-

-Athena- dijo el dios sol- he venido ante ti a pedirte… no, a suplicarte tu ayuda. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero esta vez lo que está en juego es la vida de alguien muy estimado para mí. Por ello me he tragado mi orgullo y he venido a pedirte ayuda-

La joven diosa parpadeó y dio un paso adelante, seguida muy de cerca del Patriarca. Athena notó que el dios tenía a una chica entre sus brazos. Estaba herida: uno de sus antebrazos y su tobillo estaban severamente inflamados y enrojecidos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo la diosa, mirando a la chica con interés.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Apolo.

-¿Porqué no te sientas?- dijo Saori, mostrándole un sofá. Apolo se acercó a él, pero en vez de tomar asiento, colocó a Liliwen ahí con sumo cuidado.

-Esto fue lo que sucedió, Athena. Hace diecinueve años cometí un grave error- comenzó a relatar Apolo- me… enamoré de una de las cazadoras de mi hermana Artemisa, una chica mortal, originaria de Snowdonia, llamada Arianwen. Y ella también se enamoró de mi. Arianwen y yo… bueno, ya sabes…-

Athena puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, Apolo no podía contenerse. La joven diosa suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo, entiendo- dijo Saori- ¿qué pasó después? Imagino que nuestra hermana debió haberse enfurecido-

-No tienes idea- dijo Apolo, bajando la cabeza tristemente, y acariciando distraídamente los cabellos de Liliwen- Artemisa no solo expulsó a Arianwen de sus cazadoras, sino que le dio caza. Finalmente, seis años después, ella puso a su pequeña hija bajo la protección de dos de mis sacerdotisas, y fue a enfrentar la furia de mi hermana. No puedo…- bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, intentando recuperar la compostura- no puedo terminar de describir lo horrendo que fue para mí, Athena, ver su cuerpo destrozado. Había fallado en proteger a la madre, no fallaría con la hija-

La vista de Athena pasó del rostro de Apolo al de la chica. ¡Pero por supuesto! Esos alborotados cabellos rojo fuego eran del mismo tono que los de Apolo, aunque sus facciones eran más redondas, a diferencia del rostro alargado del dios.

-Pedí a Hypnos que la hiciera dormir y confundiera su mente con sueños agradables, y yo borré su memoria para que no recordara la manera horrible en la que su madre murió, y en la que mi hermana quiere asesinarla- continuó Apolo, quitando un mechón del rostro de su hija y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja- pero el día de hoy, los sirvientes de Artemisa la encontraron. Eliminaron a sus protectoras, mis sacerdotisas. Apenas logré salvarla, pero Artemisa jura que terminará lo que empezó hace trece años-

Athena esperó pacientemente a que Apolo se compusiera. El joven dios acarició la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano y suspiró.

-Necesito un sitio donde pueda estar a salvo mientras que convenzo a Artemisa de dejarla en paz- dijo Apolo. Y para sorpresa de todos, el orgulloso dios del sol se puso de rodillas- por favor, Athena. Deja que se quede en tu Santuario, bajo tu protección, mientras que convenzo a mi gemela de dejarla vivir…-

Saori lo evaluó con la mirada, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

-Tu hija es bienvenida aquí, Apolo- dijo Athena- tienes mi palabra que aquí mis santos y yo cuidaremos bien de ella- miró con una sonrisa compasiva a la chica que, a pesar de que era un poco mayor que ella, parecía ser mucho más pequeña- ¿cómo se llama?-

-Su madre la llamó Liliwen- dijo Apolo, sonriendo levemente sin dejar de ver a su hija.

-Liliwen estará a salvo aquí hasta que convenzas a Artemisa- dijo Saori.

Apolo sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco, Athena- dijo el dios sol, sintiendo como si le quitaran un peso de encima, y volviéndose a su hija, quien dormía en el sofá sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor- ahora, solo déjame despertarla y explicarle que está pasando-

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

Touma se rascó la cabeza. No le estaba gustando nada esa situación. Si bien Teseo y Odiseo le habían explicado lo ocurrido con Liliwen y porqué su señora estaba tan interesada en terminar con su vida, el chico no había encontrado una buena razón para que la diosa continuara con su rencor contra la chica.

-Han pasado diecinueve años de eso- dijo Touma, aún si poderse creer lo que sus compañeros le habían contado- ¡yo aún ni siquiera nacía!-

-Arianwen rompió el juramento, Touma- le dijo Teseo, cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en una de las columnas en el Olimpo- la señora Artemisa no perdona fácilmente esas afrentas-

Touma se dejó caer al suelo, pensativo, y se cruzó de brazos. Se rascó la cabeza de nuevo, revolviéndose los cabellos rojizos. Sí, sabía que su señora tenía un genio de los mil demonios, pero no recordaba que fuera tan agresiva con alguna persona. ¿Debería hablar con ella? Quizá no sería tan buena idea contradecirla.

El ángel pelirrojo se levantó después de un rato, y fue a buscar a la diosa. Ésta se encontraba sentada en una silla, enfurruñada, cruzada de brazos mientras esperaba la hora de comer. Touma sonrió levemente al verla y se inclinó.

-¿Eres tú, Touma?- dijo Artemisa, como quitándole importancia a la presencia del ángel.

-Aquí estoy, señorita Artemisa- dijo el chico- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Tenemos que formular un plan para que tú y los otros vayan a buscar a la hija de Apolo y de Arianwen- dijo la diosa de la luna- que Fjore la inmovilice mientras llego con ustedes. Yo quiero destruirla en persona-

Touma se mordió el labio.

-Señora Artemisa- le dijo el ángel en voz baja- ¿porqué tiene tanto odio hacia esa chica? Está bien que su hermano se pasó de la raya, pero ella no tiene la culpa-

Artemisa frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos verdes brillando de furia. Toma tragó saliva y esperó pacientemente.

-Tengo que darle una lección a Apolo, para que lo piense dos veces antes de volverse a meter con una de mis cazadoras- dijo la diosa, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada. Touma suspiró. No había remedio.

-Iremos inmediatamente a buscarla, señora Artemisa- dijo el ángel, inclinándose y saliendo a buscar a sus compañeros.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Si habían pensado que la chica que Apolo llevaba consigo era común y corriente, al despertar ella todos notaron que se habían equivocado gravemente. Cuando el dios del sol se inclinó junto a la chica y puso su dedo en la frente de ella, ésta abrió los ojos y y se incorporó. Al principio miró a su alrededor, confundida, y sus ojos verdes brillaron en contraste a sus cabellos color rojo fuego. Luego se dio cuenta de que Apolo estaba ahí, y se levantó apresuradamente, para inclinarse frente al dios.

-Ilustre padre- dijo la chica con su cabeza inclinada, sus cabellos en la cara.

-Liliwen- dijo Apolo en un tono serio que no engañaba a nadie. Athena se cubrió la boca con su mano, suprimiendo un suspiro de ternura: su hermano realmente amaba a esa chica, su hija- Deryn y Myfanwy no regresarán. Te quedarás aquí, en el Santuario de Athena, bajo su protección, y la de sus santos hasta que resolvamos este problema. No les causarás problemas ni te pondrás en peligro innecesariamente, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo prometo, ilustre padre- dijo Liliwen, y se volvió hacia Saori, inclinándose también- agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, honorable tía-

La diosa se ruborizó levemente.

-No es nada, Liliwen- dijo Saori, sonriendo- será un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros- la miró con curiosidad- solo que no será tan secreto el hecho de que esté aquí, Apolo. Mírala: su cosmo es muy llamativo. Lleno de fuego. Y se parece al tuyo- añadió, mirando a Apolo.

Shion, que estaba de pie junto a la diosa, pasó sus ojos de Liliwen a los demás santos dorados, y por fin se detuvo en uno de ellos.

-Quizá… Camus- dijo Shion de pronto, haciendo que el santo de Acuario diera un respingo de sorpresa- Camus, ponte de pie junto a ella-

Camus estaba confundido, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Liliwen bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada, cuando el santo dorado se paró junto a ella, nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona: sentía que invadía su espacio personal. Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás, pero Apolo le dio un leve empujón hacia delante, para que no se separara. Por medio minuto que a ambos les pareció extrañísimo e incómodo, por fin los dos dioses estuvieron satisfechos.

-¡Wow!- dijo Athena, aplaudiendo un par de veces- el calor de su cosmo no se siente junto al frío cosmo de Camus. Quizá este plan pueda llegar a funcionar, después de todo-

-Entonces está hecho. Camus se encargará de protegerla- dijo Shion- si el señor Apolo no tiene ningún inconveniente-

Apolo se cruzó de brazos y asintió satisfecho, haciendo un gesto de aprobación. Liliwen continuaba con su rostro tan rojo que sus pechas casi desaparecieron, y volvió su mirada en dirección contraria del santo, pero no dijo nada.

-Pero señorita Athena- comenzó el santo de Acuario en su habitual tono serio-¿cree que esto es una buena idea?-

-Sí es una buena idea- dijo Athena.

-Eso no va a detener a Artemisa, se va a enterar tarde o temprano- dijo Camus.

-Eso puede hacernos ganar algo de tiempo, Camus, mientras ella se convence de no seguir atacándola- dijo Shion, mirando benévolamente a la chica, quien continuaba a menos de medio paso de Camus, con su mirada firmemente clavada en el suelo- yo estoy de acuerdo también-

Camus se cruzó de brazos de manera indiferente, aunque la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea: había visto de reojo la sutil sonrisa de Milo, la que conocía muy bien y significaba que pronto tendría problemas. Pero también sabía que no podía negarse: eran órdenes del Patriarca y de la misma Athena.

Ignorante a los pensamientos de Camus, Apolo agradeció nuevamente a Athena, y se despidió de ella con una inclinación de su cabeza, después se volvió a su hija para besarla en la frente, y desaparecer.

-Bueno, ¡bienvenida, Liliwen!- dijo Saori alegremente. La tomó de las manos y la hizo darse varias vueltas de tan emocionada que estaba. Shion se cruzó de brazos de manera reprobatoria, pero no dijo nada. La chica rió levemente, pero pronto tropezó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Camus la detuvo de los brazos.

-Auch…- dijo ella en voz baja, intentando apoyar sus pies el en suelo, pero el santo se lo impidió.

-No apoyes con ese pie, estás lastimada- dijo Camus en un tono severo, sin levantar la voz. La ayudó a sentarse, y miró su mano, frunciendo el entrecejo- son quemaduras por frío. ¿Quién hizo…?- añadió, alzando los ojos.

Como respuesta, Liliwen solo se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo- añadió Camus, entendiendo lo que había pasado. Le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y, tras despedirse de los demás, bajó a su templo con ella.

Athena y Shion se dirigieron una mirada significativa entre ellos, la diosa alzando las cejas. Los demás santos también se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, para volver a sus actividades habituales.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Camus llevó a Liliwen a la habitación de aprendices del templo de Acuario. El francés era una persona sumamente ordenada, y aunque ya no tenía ningún aprendiz, siempre se aseguraba de mantener limpia la habitación y las sábanas cambiadas. Apoyada en el santo, Liliwen se sentó lentamente sobre la cama.

-¿Podría mostrarme su mano, _madame_?- le dijo Camus en voz baja. Liliwen asintió y le mostró la mano que Fjore había congelado hacía un rato. Camus lo examinó, y vio que el meñique y la punta del dedo corazón se habían tornado de un feo color azul grisáceo. Lo mismo pasaba con algunos dedos de su pie. El santo dorado se mordió el labio, preocupado.

-¿Tan mal así se ve?- dijo Liliwen en voz baja, sin poderse contener más.

-¿No le duele?- dijo Camus. La chica sacudió la cabeza, y el santo persistió con su expresión preocupada, murmurando para sí mismo en francés que eso no estaba bien- _ce n'est pas bon_ …-

-¿Voy a perder mis dedos?- dijo la chica, asustada. Camus se levantó sin responderle y salió a la cocina. Pronto regresó con dos recipientes llenos de agua tibia. Puso uno en el suelo y otro en la mesita de noche.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo el santo, señalando el recipiente que estaba en el suelo- mete el pie en esta. Y pon tu mano en esta- añadió, señalando el recipiente en la mesita.

Liliwen obedeció, y siguió con la mirada a Camus, mientras sacaba una manta del armario y la usaba para cubrir a la chica. Ésta sonrió, aliviada al sentir calor. ¡Ese templo estaba mucho más frío que su casa en Snowdonia! Liliwen encogió su pie sano, cubriéndolo también bajo la manta.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señor Camus- dijo Liliwen, mientras se frotaba el hombro con su mano sana.

-Es "Camus" a secas, _madame_ \- dijo el santo dorado, sin quitar la vista de los dedos de la chica, que lentamente comenzaban a recuperar el color.

-En ese caso, es Liliwen. O Lilú, si quieres- dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente, mirando de reojo al santo. Parpadeó repetidamente, y bajó la mirada- lo siento, no soy buena charlando o haciendo amigos-

Camus alzó las cejas, pero pronto suavizó la mirada.

-Entonces nos llevaremos bien, tampoco me gusta charlar- dijo el santo dorado en un tono seco, levantando apenas los ojos para mirar a Liliwen, y después bajó la mirada a ver la mano de la chica- mira, ya estás mejor-

Liliwen asintió, pero hizo una mueca.

-Empezó a dolerme- dijo la chica en voz baja

-Lo sé- dijo Camus- duele cuando la sangre regresa a los dedos. Intenta charla conmigo- insistió el santo, extendiendo su mano y haciéndola levantar la vista hacia él, con la esperanza de que ignorara la molestia- cuéntame como era tu hogar-

Liliwen intentó sonreír.

-Vivía cerca de Caernarfon, en Snowdonia- dijo la chica- vivía en una pequeña aldea en las montañas de Snowdonia, a un par de kilómetros del pueblo de Caernarfon. Si vieras las hermosas montañas, verdes por el pasto…-

Camus sonrió, y sacó la mano de la chica del agua, para comenzar a aplicar un ungüento sobre la piel quemada con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla más. La chica hizo otra mueca de dolor, pero no hizo ningún ruido.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Liliwen después de un rato en silencio.

-Dime- dijo el santo de Acuario

-¿Porqué te llamas Camus?- dijo la chica- ¿es por el escritor Albert Camus?-

El santo sonrió levemente y levantó la vista. Era la primera persona que le había dicho algo parecido alguna vez. Estaba impresionado.

-Sí, mi padre biológico me llamó así- dijo Camus.

-¿Has leído su obra?- preguntó la chica.

-Muy poco- admitió Camus, un poco avergonzado- solo leí _El Extranjero_ -

Liliwen sonrió de nuevo. Aún estaba un poco nerviosa y confundida, encontrándose en un sitio extraño y sabiendo que su tía quería enviarla al Inframundo, pero ya no se sentía tan incómoda como en un principio. La mirada del santo dorado la intimidaba, pero quería suponer que también había bondad en él. La chica hizo de nuevo muecas de dolor, e incluso un gemido se le escapó de los labios. Camus lo notó al instante.

-¿Quieres saber algo del Santuario de Athena?-preguntó Camus, mientras seguía untando el medicamento, intentando distraerla de su dolor.

-Tienen muchas reglas aquí, supongo- dijo Liliwen en voz baja, cerrando los ojos para disimular el dolor- Myfanwy me contó una vez que mi ilustre padre tiene reglas muy estrictas en el Oráculo de Delfos. Supongo que aquí también-

-Sí, pero algunas no aplican contigo- le dijo Camus, concentrado en vendarle la mano lastimada- no debes salir de los Doce Templos sin avisar, y mucho menos sola, ¿de acuerdo?-

Liliwen abrió los ojos y asintió, mientras Camus procedía a vendar su pie herido. El santo de Acuario frunció de nuevo el entrecejo mientras lo hacía. ¿Cómo una diosa, quienquiera que haya sido, había podido atacar así a la chica, sobre todo cuando era su propia sangre? Suspiró. Jamás entendería a los dioses.

-Gracias… Camus- dijo la chica- gracias por tu amabilidad-

-Es solo mi deber, Liliwen- le dijo Camus en un tono seco de nuevo, que hizo que ella borrara su sonrisa.

-Oh- dijo ella, parpadeando un poco decepcionada- de acuerdo. Pero gracias de todos modos-

Camus asintió cuando terminó de vendarla. La ayudó a levantarse de la cama para deshacerla y ayudarla a acostarse y a cubrirse con las mantas. El santo sonrió levemente al ver a la chica ovillarse bajo las sábanas.

Había sido un largo día para ella.

-Que tengas buenas noches- dijo Camus en voz baja.

Liliwen sonrió y, tras agradecer nuevamente a Camus, cerró los ojos y cayó casi de inmediato vencida por el sueño.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Ni lento ni perezoso, Milo bajó rápidamente a su propio templo a contarle a Cathy las noticias. La chica ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y recibió la noticia de que Camus estaba a cargo de la hija de Apolo con algo de escepticismo.

-Pero, ¿porqué Camus tiene que cuidarla?- dijo Cathy.

-Pues…- dijo Milo- el maestro Shion cree que el cosmo helado de Camus puede confundir a Artemisa y le ayudará a mantenerla escondida, al menos por un tiempo-

Cathy se quedó pensativa, y luego miró a Milo sospechosamente.

-Te conozco. No vayas a molestarlo con esto, Milo- le dijo Cathy- ya sabes como es Camus. Es serio, y un poco introvertido: no le gustará que lo estés importunando-

-Mi amor, ese pensamiento jamás ha cruzado mi mente- dijo el santo de Escorpión con una sonrisa de inocencia que podría haber engañado a cualquiera, pero no a su chica.

-Milo…- le dijo Cathy en tono de advertencia. El santo de Escorpión la besó.

-Está bien, está bien- le dijo Milo- prometo no importunarlo… mucho-

Cathy suspiró, resignada. Iba a decir algo más, cuando Mister Darcy ladró contento y de un brinco subió a la cama. La chica sonrió ampliamente y lo subió a su regazo, abrazándolo y acariciándolo detrás de las orejas

-¿Cómo es?- dijo Cathy de pronto.

-¿Cómo es que cosa?- preguntó el santo dorado.

-¿Cómo es esa chica?- dijo Cathy- quiero decir, quizá necesita ropa o zapatos, habiendo llegado de improviso al Santuario-

Milo sonrió levemente.

-Es pequeña, su complexión es algo parecida a la de Satu- dijo Milo, pensativo

-Quizá ella podría prestarle un poco de ropa- dijo Cathy, pensativa- al menos mientras Camus le consigue algo más para usar. Pobre chica, debe estar muy asustada-

Milo asintió. Su chica tenía razón: la pobre Liliwen había sido arrancada de su hogar y llevada al Santuario, un lugar extraño, sin siquiera un par de zapatillas. Mister Darcy brincó sobre el regazo de Milo y comenzó a lamer su cara, demandando atención. El santo de Escorpión sonrió y lo acarició.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Primeras Impresiones

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

IV. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

A la mañana siguiente, Camus preparó algo de desayunar y fue a llevar un plato a la habitación de aprendices para Liliwen: sospechaba que la chica llevaba un buen rato sin comer, desde que había sido perseguida por los ángeles de Artemisa y transportada a Grecia por Apolo.

Cuando Camus entró a la habitación, se sorprendió mucho de ver a Liliwen ovillada en la cama, totalmente envuelta y enredada con las sábanas y la manta, como si tuviera mucho frío. Camus bajó la mirada, apenado. Su templo solía estar helado siempre, así era como le gustaba. Quizá debería tranquilizarse y subir la temperatura uno o dos grados para que resultara más agradable para ella.

Liliwen parecía dormir plácidamente, a pesar de estar enredada en las mantas. Camus puso el desayuno en la mesita de noche, y pensó en que la movería un poco para despertarla, pero cuando extendió su brazo hacia ella, el teléfono celular del santo comenzó a sonar, y Liliwen se despertó de golpe, asustada, y por estar enredada en las sábanas, cayó al suelo, llevándose con ella a Camus, quien había intentado detener su caída.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó Liliwen, pataleando para salirse de la maraña de mantas en las que estaba enredada.

-Liliwen… ¡Liliwen!- dijo Camus en voz alta, deteniéndola por los hombros- tranquila, deja de moverte, no está pasando nada. Mira, mira- añadió, mostrándole el aparato- es un teléfono celular-

Liliwen tardó unos segundos en detenerse y entender que no pasaba nada. Camus la ayudó a deshacer la maraña de sábanas y mantas, y a ponerse de pie, con cuidado de no pisar su pie lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?¿no te lastimaste?- dijo Camus, y la chica asintió.

-Lo…lo siento, Camus- dijo Liliwen, acomodándose la ropa y pasándose los dedos por los cabellos para no estar demasiado desaliñada, cosa en la que fracasó completamente- creo que estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de ayer…-

Camus dejó escapar un largo suspiro, contando mentalmente hasta diez para no perder la paciencia. No podía creerlo. Suspiró, y volvió a contar hasta diez. Era normal que la chica estuviera un poco hiperreactiva y asustada. No era su culpa.

-No te preocupes más por ello, aquí te traje algo para desayunar- dijo el santo de Acuario, señalando el plato en la mesita de noche- y, por cierto, en un rato llegarán algunas de las chicas, te traerán algo de ropa-

-¿Las chicas?- dijo Liliwen, alzando las cejas.

-Las chicas de algunos de los santos dorados- dijo Camus en su habitual tono cortante y frío- ya conocerás a los demás-

La chica pelirroja asintió, y Camus alzó las cejas levemente al ver sus cabellos rojos como el fuego moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras ella movía su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Liliwen tomó el plato que el santo dorado le había llevado y comenzó a desayunar.

-Está delicioso, Camus- dijo ella- gracias-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. No le gustaba la idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer al respecto. Casandra tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero Kostas estaba fuera de sí de emoción. Después de todo, hacía un par de meses había sido su cumpleaños, ya tenía cinco años, y Aioria ya estaba listo para iniciar su entrenamiento como futuro santo de Leo.

-¡Tío Aioria!- exclamó Kostas, corriendo emocionado hacia el santo de Leo. Aioria sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño. Ya traía puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento que habían conseguido para él- ya estoy listo-

-Buenos días, Kostas- dijo el Aioria, y alzó los ojos al ver a los preocupados padres del niño- eh… no se preocupen demasiado, Kostas estará bien-

-Saga, ¿no podríamos esperar otro año?- preguntó Casandra, esperanzada. Saga tenía ganas de decir que sí, pero sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas correctamente. Era su deber. Solo atinó a rodear la espalda de su chica con su brazo, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-No, Casy, ya es hora- dijo Saga- sé que Kostas parece pequeño, pero ya está en edad de iniciar su entrenamiento. No te preocupes- añadió, al ver que su chica comenzaba a hacer un puchero- no tengo la menor duda de que estará seguro con Aioria-

El santo de Leo asintió.

-Vamos, Kostas, despídete de tus papás- dijo Aioria- regresaremos en la tarde-

Kostas se despidió rápidamente de sus padres, y salió corriendo detrás de Aioria rumbo a los terrenos del Santuario. Saga infló el pecho, orgulloso de su pequeño, mientras que Casandra hacía un puchero. La atrajo hacia sí mismo y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Como ella seguía enfurruñada, Saga repitió la acción varias veces.

-No te pongas así- le dijo Saga, suavizando la mirada y sonriendo algo maliciosamente- Kostas estará bien. Kanon y yo empezamos el entrenamiento aún más pequeños. Y Aioria es uno de los santos más responsables del Santuario. Kostas estará bien cuidado con él, estoy seguro-

Casandra se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Marín había tomado su ronda de vigilancia un poco retirada del recinto de las amazonas, y cerca de los Doce Templos. Sonrió enternecida al ver a Aioria entrenando con Kostas, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su chico en acción como maestro. El pequeño golpeaba repetidamente una enorme roca, dando chispazos de cosmo, bajo la atenta mirada del santo de Leo. Marín pensó que Aioros estaría muy orgulloso de su hermano menor si pudiera verlo en esos momentos.

Un cosmo la distrajo cuando pasaba muy cerca de la entrada. Marín alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia la entrada, poniendo su pose de defensa al sentir un cosmo que no pertenecía a un santo de Athena, pero que no era tampoco un cosmo enemigo o desconocido. La figura delgada, cabello rojizo alborotado y sonrisa serena que eran completamente conocidas para la amazona. La chica se apresuró a la entrada del Santuario, y abrazó al recién llegado.

Touma, quien no se esperaba ese abrazo con tanto impulso, cayó al suelo y su hermana cayó sobre él.

-Woa, ten cuidado, Marín- dijo Touma, riendo mientras intentaba incorporarse- la señora Artemisa estará furiosa si lastimas a su ángel favorito-

Marín se echó a reír también, y revolvió los cabellos de su hermano menor. ¡Vaya que lo había extrañado! Con eso de que su hermano menor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el Olimpo, como guardaespaldas de Artemisa, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Pero eres tú, Touma, así que no habrá problema- dijo Marín en tono de broma.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa- dijo el ángel.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron las ropas, para después mirar hacia el Santuario.

-¿No te puedes quitar esa fea máscara?- dijo Touma, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dandole unos golpecitos a la máscara de plata que cubría el rostro de su hermana- sabes que detesto hablarte cuando tienes esta cosa. No sé si me estás poniendo atención o no…-

-Y tú sabes las reglas, Touma- le dijo ella antes de que terminara de hablar. El ángel se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y dónde está tu enamorado?- dijo el chico, mirando a su alrededor- me extraña que no te venga siguiendo a todas partes con esos ojitos de cachorro enamorado-

Marín se ruborizó, y agradeció a los dioses el hecho de que su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara. Touma lo adivinó, y se echó a reír.

-¿Y se puede que hacer que haces tú aquí?- dijo Marín- me extraña que hayas venido a visitar. ¿Estás de vacaciones?-

-Para nada- dijo el ángel, borrando de pronto su sonrisa- estoy en una misión para la señorita Artemisa, y debo decir, que es una misión un poco desagradable, pero no tengo nada que decir al respecto…-

-Oh- solo dijo Marín.

-En fin, detecté el cosmo que estoy siguiendo muy cerca de aquí, y aproveché para venir a saludarte- dijo Touma.

-Menos mal que recuerdas a tu familia- dijo la amazona, dandole un codazo.

-Supe que tu cuñado se va a casar por fin- dijo el pelirrojo, alzando repetidamente las cejas- ¿y tú para cuando?-

-Cuidado, Touma…- dijo Marín en tono de advertencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo el ángel, levantando los brazos en señal de paz. Touma iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto sintió algo proveniente de los Doce Templos. Un cosmo. El cosmo que había estado siguiendo y rastreando. ¡Y estaba dentro del Santario de Athena! Lo sintió solo por un momento, pero eso bastó para identificarlo.

-¿Touma?¿qué sucedió?- dijo Marín, al ver a su hermano palidecer.

-Está aquí- dijo Touma- ella está aquí-

Marín frunció el entrecejo. Recordó lo que Aioria le había contado la noche anterior sobre la hija de Apolo y la situación con Artemisa. Se mordió el labio. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea dejar que su hermano entrara al Santuario. De hecho, había sido una pésima idea.

-¿Touma?- dijo Marín en voz alta. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y se volvió a ella.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- dijo Touma, pero vio que Marín guardaba silencio, e insistió- vamos, Marín, es mi deber-

-No te puedo decir ningún secreto de la señorita Athena, ya habíamos hablado de esto, Touma- dijo Marín.

-Ya me dijiste suficiente- dijo Touma, levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Touma…- dijo Marín, deteniéndolo por el brazo- Touma, no puedes decir nada a Artemisa. No debes…-

-Nos vemos luego, Marín- dijo Touma, quitándose la mano de su hermana con un gesto, y desapareciendo. Marín bufó, se cruzó de brazos por un momento, pero luego se apresuró a buscar al Patriarca. Si Touma decía algo, el Santuario tendría pronto otra visita divina, así que deberían estar preparado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

 _Poco antes_

Una vez que desayunaron, Camus consiguió algo de ropa de civil para Liliwen que Lydia le facilitó, porque era la chica que estaba más cerca de su templo. La aprendiz de Piscis no había tardado en prestarle lo que necesitaba.

El santo de Acuario no estaba nada contento. No le gustaba ni un poco estar en esa situación. Si bien la chica se esforzaba por no causarle problemas, realmente no podía evitarlo. Después del incidente con el celular, la chica había descompuesto su cepillo de dientes eléctrico y había incendiado las cortinas de su habitación cuando encendió una vela. Camus había apagado el fuego antes de que las mantas de la cama también se encendieran.

-¿Porqué demonios encendiste fuego, Liliwen?- preguntó Camus enfadado- si quieres tener luz en tu habitación, solo enciende el interruptor. Aquí-

-Lo lamento mucho, Camus- dijo Liliwen, bajando su cabeza, su rostro tan rojo como sus cabellos por la vergüenza.

El santo dorado se sintió un poco culpable por haberle hablado así, pero no dijo nada, solo dejó la ropa sobre la cama, y salió de la habitación, dándole espacio para cambiarse.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Liliwen levantó la mirada, aunque estaba avergonzada por el regaño de Camus. Ella había vivido los últimos diez años de su vida, o más, en una choza en las montañas de Snowdonia, sin tener electricidad, aunque sí agua corriente. No conocía las cosas nuevas del mundo, estando tanto tiempo apartada. ¿Tenía Camus que ser tan incisivo con ella?

En fin, Liliwen se quitó su vestido del día anterior, sucio con manchas de tierra y pasto, y algo chamuscado en uno de los extremos, y lo dejó a un lado. Lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos, abrazándolo con cariño. Era, después de todo, lo único que tenía de su vida anterior. Suspiró y volvió a dejar el vestido sobre la cama. Escogió entre los vestidos que Camus le llevó uno de color negro, con mangas largas y algunos adornos en el cuello, las mangas y la falda. Se puso unas medias y unas zapatillas, las cuales le venían bien a pesar de que no le había dicho su talla al santo dorado.

Liliwen suspiró, y se puso de pie, tocando repetidamente la puerta de su habitación. Camus abrió y la evaluó con la mirada. Seguía con sus cabellos rojos alborotados como si fuera una fogata, pero se veía mucho mejor una vez que se hubo aseado y cambiado de ropa.

Camus no externó sus pensamientos, solo miró de reojo la venta en su mano.

-Si tus heridas están mejor- dijo Camus, ofreciéndole el brazo- pensé que te gustaría salir un poco a los terrenos del Santuario y tomar un poco de aire fresco-

Liliwen sonrió, agradecida, y tomó el brazo de Camus. Al hacerlo, sintió un leve escalofrío. No dijo nada, y ambos bajaron a los terrenos del Santuario juntos. Mientras bajaban, Liliwen miró a Camus de reojo, pero se sonrojó y apartó su mirada. Camus tenía una fría y dura mirada, en la que, ella estaba segura, jamás encontraría una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Horas más tarde_

Kostas miró fijamente la piedra que Aioria le presentaba. Se cruzó de brazos, y entrecerró los ojos. ¡Esa maldita piedra no sobreviviría ese día, si de él dependiera! El pequeño cerró los puños, y un pequeño cosmo lo envolvió. El niño golpeó con fuerza la piedra, pero ésta no se rompió.

-No, no, espera- le dijo Aioria- recuerda lo que te expliqué hace un momento-

El niño suspiró, y volvió a mirar fijamente la roca. Encendió su cosmo, y en vez de golpearla, la tocó con el dedo índice, y ésta se rompió en pedazos. Aioria sonrió, orgulloso de su pequeño estudiante.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Kostas!- dijo Aioria. Kostas sonrió y se irguió contento.

-¿Puedo mostrarle a mi papá, maestro?- dijo Kostas. Aioria sonrió levemente y asintió. Sabía que Saga estaría muy contento al escuchar que su hijo había roto una roca en su primer día de entrenamiento.

-Vamos, enano, seguramente tu papá querrá escuchar todo sobre tu primer día- dijo Aioria, sonriente.

El santo dorado vio que Camus y la chica pelirroja habían bajado a los terrenos del Santuario, y que pronto fueron alcanzados por Milo y Cathy. Curioso, Aioria se encogió de hombros, y decidió acompañar al pequeño al templo de Géminis antes de hacer alguna otra cosa.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion escuchó con creciente preocupación lo que Marín fue a decirle al respecto de su encuentro con Touma más temprano en los terrenos del Santuario. Shion sabía que, aunque era el hermano menor de Marín, el ángel pelirrojo era un fiel guardián de Artemisa, y no dudaría en pasar la información directa e inmediatamente a su diosa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el Patriarca- muchas gracias por la información, Marin-

-De nada- dijo la amazona- me preocupa Touma, espero que esto no nos haga pelear contra mi hermano menor-

-Estoy seguro que no llegará a eso, Marín- dijo Shion en un tono bondadoso- quizá sería buena idea avisarle a Camus, y hacerlo regresar con Liliwen a su templo. Si no me equivoco mucho y tu hermano le cuenta lo que sabe a Artemisa, la diosa nos visitará pronto-

Marín asintió y, tras inclinarse, se despidió del Patriarca y salió. Shion llamó por su cosmo a Camus, indicándole que debía regresar a los Doce Templos con Liliwen.

x-x-x

 _Bosque del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

Camus había decidido acompañar a Liliwen al bosque del Santuario, para que la chica se sintiera un poco más cómoda. Pronto fueron alcanzados por Milo y Cathy. El santo de Escorpión quería importunarlo, más que otra cosa, pero Camus agradeció bastante que Cathy se haya sentado a charlar con Liliwen. Sabía que una chica como ella podía hacerla sentirse mucho más aliviada y a gusten en el Santuario de Athena.

Ambas se habían sentado a charlar juntas, bajo la mirada de los dos chicos. Mister Darcy ladraba y se colocaba entre ellas, panza arriba, ansioso por las caricias de la nueva chica. El spaniel sabía como ser adorable y conquistar a las chicas de los santos dorados. Liliwen no se resistió, y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente al perro mientras charlaba con Cathy. Poco a poco, Camus fue suavizando su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que con Cathy, Liliwen incluso llegó a reír un poco.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Camus- le dijo Cathy en voz baja- después de varios meses encerrada, ya necesitaba tomar aire fresco-

-Lo sé- dijo Camus en un tono benévolo- no es nada, Cathy. Me da gusto que nos hayas acompañado-

-Entonces, vienes de Gales, ¿no es así?- dijo Cathy con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Liliwen.

-Y por tu acento, adivinaría que tu vienes de Escocia- dijo Liliwen, sonriendo.

 _Rufff, rufff_

Mister Darcy seguía ladrando, pidiendo más caricias de las chicas.

- _She's such a bonnie lass_ \- dijo Cathy, mirando por un minuto a Camus, y luego se volvió de nuevo a la chica pelirroja- perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿tú sabías que Apolo era tu padre?-

Liliwen se ruborizó de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrada a que se refirieran a su padre de esa manera tan poco respetuosa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Liliwen- una de mis cuidadoras, Myfanwy, me contó la verdad desde que tengo memoria. Sobre quien es mi ilustre padre, y que mi madre era una de las cazadoras de la señorita Artemisa-

Milo tosió un par de veces para disimular una risita, pues le parecía muy extraña la manera en que la chica se refería a su padre. Cathy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que silenció al santo de Escorpión.

-¿Qué tanto hacías ahí?- dijo Cathy- ¿ibas a la escuela?-

Liliwen sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi ilustre padre decidió que era mejor que fuera solo con un tutor- dijo Liliwen- así que iba un par de veces a la semana a Caernarfon. El resto del tiempo estudiaba yo sola-

-¿Qué estudiabas?- quiso saber Milo.

-Idiomas- dijo Liliwen- latín, griego antiguo. Cultura general. Filosofía. Mi ilustre padre quería que fuera una persona bien educada-

La chica sonrió, algo apenada, y Cathy le sonrió. La chica escocesa se puso a tocar el violín, haciendo que todos los presentes se relajaran un poco. Incluso Liliwen parecía haberlo disfrutado. Camus se cruzó de brazos, algo aburrido de la conversación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el santo de Escorpión, quien alzó las cejas, extrañado de su amigo. Leyendo entre líneas, parecía que a Camus no le agradaba esta chica. Suspiró. Ahí iban sus esperanzas de que Camus encontrara a una chica que lo hiciera tan feliz como él estaba.

De pronto, Milo y Camus escucharon el llamado de Shion por medio de sus cosmos.

-Lo lamento, _mademoiselles_ \- dijo Camus de pronto, haciendo que Cathy dejara de tocar su violín- Liliwen tiene que regresar a los Doce Templos. Parece que tu tía nos visitará muy pronto, y tenemos que ocultarte-

Liliwen palideció importantemente, pero Cathy le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, Liliwen- le dijo la chica en voz baja- estarás segura con Camus. Y cuando pase el peligro, iremos a visitarte de nuevo, ¿verdad, Milo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el santo de Escorpión.

Liliwen sonrió, y aceptó la mano de Camus para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Milo ayudó a Cathy a levantarse, y después tomó a Mister Darcy en sus brazos, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

-Vamos, _casanova_ \- dijo Milo a Mister Darcy, mientras el perro lamía su rostro- ya te vi, que estás coqueteando con la chica nueva- suspiró, y se volvió a Cathy, quien miraba a Camus y a Liliwen alejándose de donde se encontraban ellos- cómo quisiera que fuera Camus quien la hiciera sonreír, no Mister Darcy-

Cathy sonrió levemente.

-Dales tiempo- dijo la chica.

-¿De qué hablas, Cathy?- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos y alzando las cejas- creo que Camus la detesta. No tienen nada en común-

-Tal vez- dijo Cathy, pensativa- pero recuerda bien que lo opuesto atrae a su opuesto-

Milo hizo una expresión de incredulidad, pero no siguió discutiendo con su chica.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo el santo dorado, encogiéndose de hombros. Alzó la mirada al ver que estaba oscureciendo y, además, el cielo se estaba nublando- vamos, volvamos al templo de Escorpión: parece que va a llover-

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

Touma hizo exactamente lo que Marin creía que iba a hacer. Una vez que Artemisa escuchó lo que el pelirrojo le fue a contar, ésta se levantó de golpe y tomó su arco y su carcaj de flechas.

-Bien, excelente trabajo, Touma- dijo Artemisa, sonriendo ampliamente- vamos inmediatamente al Santuario de Athena. ¡Mi hermana menor me va a escuchar!-

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio. Si bien esperaba que reaccionara de manera violenta, no se imaginaba que también se la tomaría con Athena.

-Señorita Artemisa- dijo Touma- creo que le gustaría reconsiderar atacar a esa chica-

-¿Y porqué haría eso?- dijo la diosa, alzando las cejas.

-Señorita, es solo una chica- le dijo Touma- ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que hizo el señor Apolo, o Arienwen. Es como si… como si la señora Hera los hubiera perseguido, a usted y al señor Apolo, por lo que hizo el señor Zeus-

-Nos persiguió, Touma- dijo Artemisa, ocultando un poco de amargura en su voz- hizo sufrir a mi madre por lo que nuestro padre había hecho, y…-

-¿Y verdad que no se siente bonito?- dijo Touma, cruzando los brazos, hablándole en el tono más suave que encontró- ¿porqué no la deja ser?-

Artemisa se ruborizó levemente. ¿Qué se creía ese humano para estarle diciendo eso?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Touma- le dijo la diosa.

-Por supuesto que no, señora- respondió el ángel, bajando la mirada.

-Di a Teseo y a Odiseo que se preparen- dijo Artemisa- y llama a Fjore también. Le haremos una pequeña visita a mi hermana Athena-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	5. 5: Visita

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

V. VISITA

 _Templo de Acuario_

Cuando Camus regresó a su templo junto con Liliwen, Shion los había estado esperando. El Patriarca se notaba un poco preocupado, aunque no tan terriblemente, y estaba cruzado de brazos. Al verlos llegar, sonrió aliviado.

-Buenas noches, señorita Liliwen- le dijo Shion en un tono amable, que hizo que la chica sonriera- ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-Bi…bien, señor Shion- dijo Liliwen, un poco nerviosa- ¿es cierto que mi honorable tía vendrá al Santuario?-

-Me temo que todo parece indicar que así será- dijo Shion en voz baja- aunque no debe preocuparse mucho por ello- añadió en un tono paternal- estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para mantenerla a usted a salvo-

-Gracias- sonrió Liliwen- nunca voy a poder pagarles su amabilidad-

-No lo mencione- dijo Shion, y se volvió a Camus- ahora, pongan mucha atención. En el momento en que Artemisa aparezca en el Santuario, Camus debe encender su cosmo, y tú, Liliwen, debes mantener el tuyo apagado. Así, el cosmo helado de él opacará el tuyo, y no se dará cuenta de que estás aquí-

-Pero… ¿la señora Artemisa sabe que estoy aquí?- preguntó Liliwen.

-Lo sospecha- dijo el Patriarca, recordando lo que Marín le había contado sobre Touma- no planeamos engañarla. Solo que es mejor que usted se mantenga oculta, para que no se vea tentada a hacerle daño-

-¿No sería… mejor que hablara con ella?- dijo la pelirroja ingenuamente, jugando con sus dedos, aunque un poco apenada por la atención que los dos hombres le estaban prestando- quizá podría hacerla entrar en razón…-

Camus se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto de escepticismo, casi burlón, pero Shion sacudió la cabeza educadamente.

-No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, señorita- dijo el Patriarca- su padre, el señor Apolo, ya lo ha intentado muchas veces, y no ha tenido efecto. Me temo que si se acerca a ella, la va a atacar antes de que tenga oportunidad de decir algo-

Liliwen bajó la mirada, apenada, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo, señor Shion- dijo ella- me mantendré oculta-

-Camus- agregó el Patriarca, mirando de reojo al santo de Acuario.

-Lo haré, maestro- dijo Camus en un tono firme- y la protegeré si fuera necesario-

Liliwen se sorprendió de las palabras del serio santo de Acuario, pero Shion pareció satisfecho. Se despidió de ellos con una leve sonrisa, y regresó a su propio templo. La luna comenzaba a brillar con fuerza a pesar del cielo nublado, y eso auguraba una visita de la diosa Artemisa en breve.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Aioria acompañó a Kostas de regreso al templo de Géminis. Para esa hora, Satu y Kanon ya habían regresado de la ciudad con Elsita. Casandra sonrió aliviada al ver que su pequeño había regresado ileso, y Saga sonrió ampliamente y alzó al pequeño en brazos.

-Papá, rompí una roca yo solo, con mi cosmo- dijo Kostas, entusiasmado, pero con una mirada cansada- pregúntale a mi maestro-

-Eso hizo- dijo Aioria, sonriendo- lo hizo muy bien-

-Vaya, entonces estás casi listo para ser un santo dorado- le dijo Saga, revolviéndole el cabello.

Kostas asintió vigorosamente.

-Bien hecho, Kostas- dijo Kanon, quitando su vista por un momento de Elsita- estoy seguro de que serás tan bueno como tu tío-

Casandra y Satu rieron. Cuando Saga lo puso en el suelo, Kostas corrió a donde estaba Kanon, con Elsita en sus brazos, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su primita, se despidió de los presentes y se fue a su habitación a dormir. Elsita vocalizó, contenta, y movió los brazos repetidamente. Kanon sonrió, mirándola con adoración.

-Primera vez en la vida que se va a dormir él solo, sin que lo mandemos- dijo Casandra, alzando las cejas.

-Deberían estar orgullosos de él- dijo Aioria- es fuerte, y estará bien-

-Gracias, Aioria- le dijo Saga en un tono aliviado. El santo de Leo sonrió.

-No lo mencionen- dijo Aioria, sonriendo ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se borró. Todos sintieron el cosmo de la diosa de la luna, dirigiéndose al templo del Patriarca junto con sus ángeles. Y tras despedirse rápidamente de las chicas, Saga, Kanon y Aioria se apresuraron a subir al último templo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Camus regresó rápidamente a su templo junto con Liliwen. Una vez que llegaron, la chica se sentó sobre su cama y se cubrió con una manta, recogiendo los pies para quedar bien cubierta. El santo de Acuario, por su parte, sonrió levemente y encendió su cosmo, bajando la temperatura considerablemente, lo suficiente para hacer que el aliento de la chica fuera visible.

-¿En serio tienes tanto frío?- dijo Camus con algo de desdén, pues para él la temperatura era más que agradable.

-Bastante- dijo Liliwen, sonriendo levemente con una expresión de disculpa- nada… nada que no pueda tolerar…-

Camus casi sonrió, al verla castañear sus dientes de frío. Alzó las cejas. Sí estaba un poco frío para cualquier otra persona que no fuera él.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que no debes de encender tu cosmo- dijo el santo de Acuario en un tono que a la chica le pareció demasiado seco- o lo arruinarás todo-

-Lo sé- dijo Liliwen, bajando la mirada, hundiendo incluso su cara entre las mantas.

El santo dorado se sentó en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared contralateral, en una actitud despreocupada, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente a la chica pelirroja, que seguía intentando calentar sus manos con su aliento.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que les he causado- dijo Liliwen en voz baja.

Camus no le respondió, solo se encogió de hombros. Liliwen volvió a bajar la mirada. ¿Porqué ese hombre la detestaba? Porque se notaba a leguas que Camus estaba profundamente incomodo y molesto por su presencia. La chica se frotó levemente los brazos. El santo se alarmó. La fricción estaba sacando chispas.

-No lo hagas- le dijo Camus de pronto, haciendo que ella diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Liliwen.

-Estás creando chispas- dijo el santo de Acuario- detente-

-Lo siento- dijo ella con voz ahogada, y volvió a intentar calentarse las manos con su aliento. Suspiró y, tras mirar de reojo a Camus, que la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja, para ella misma- _A'th ruddiau tirion, O Myfanwy, Heb wrido wrth fy ngweled i_ -

Pronto se detuvo, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, el cual no tenía nada que ver con el frío que estaba generando el cosmo de Camus. Sintió el cosmo de Artemisa y de sus ángeles llegando al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Saori estaba de pie junto al trono, con su báculo en la mano y una expresión segura en su mirada. Shion estaba del otro lado, cruzado de brazos y listo para cualquier desenlace. Once de los doce santos dorados también estaban reunidos en la sala del trono, y Kanon estaba de pie a unos pasos de la diosa adolescente, en caso de que fuera necesaria su intervención.

La diosa de la luna apareció en el otro extremo de la sala del trono, seguido de sus tres ángeles y de Fjore, una mujer vestida de color celeste, y con cabellos del mismo color. Los dos ángeles inmortales iban caminando normalmente, erguidos y orgullosos, mientras que Touma caminaba más bien cabizbajo. La chica, Fjore, iba caminando como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

Artemisa no parecía nada contenta. Athena ya la había visto molesta antes, o no muy feliz, pero esta vez estaba casi apoplética: su rostro enrojecido, sus ojos levemente inyectados de sangre y su ceño fruncido.

-¡Athena!- dijo Artemisa en voz alta cuando comenzó a cruzar la enorme sala del trono.

-Hermana, buenas noches- dijo Athena con su usual tono jovial y amable, empuñando su báculo, pero sonriendo- que agradable sorpresa. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

Artemisa avanzó hacia el trono dando pisotones. La diosa estaba realmente furiosa. Una vez que llegó frente al trono donde estaban de pie Saori y Shion, la diosa de la luna se puso las manos en la cintura, continuando mirándola con enojo.

-Llegó a mi atención que la presa que he estado persiguiendo llegó a refugiarse a tu Santuario, Athena- dijo Artemisa- ¡exijo que me la entregues de inmediato!-

Athena fingió demencia.

-Eh… ¿de qué presa hablas, Artemisa?- dijo Saori- ¿algún venadito se te escapó hacia el bosque del Santuario?-

-Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, Athena- dijo Artemisa- mis ángeles detectaron aquí el cosmo de Liliwen, hija de Apolo. ¡Te ordeno que me entregues a ese… piojo… en este instante!-

-Con todo respeto, señorita Artemisa- dijo Shion en un tono amable, pero firme, como un padre sancionando a su hija- está hablando con la señorita Athena en su propio Santuario. No es correcto amenazar a su anfitriona de ese modo-

Artemisa montó en cólera, al igual que sus ángeles, excepto Touma, que continuaba cabizbajo, quizá arrepentido de haberle pasado esa información a su diosa. El único ángel mortal se volvió hacia los santos dorados, identificando con la mirada a Aioria. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el pelirrojo clavó su vista en el suelo, avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

-¡No me importa que sea el Santuario de Athena!- gritó Artemisa, furiosa- ¡quiero que me entregues a esa mocosa, por las buenas o por las malas!-

-¿En serio quieres pelear conmigo, hermana?- le dijo Saori- ¿una guerra santa por esto? Apolo me contó de qué se trata todo esto. Querida Artemisa- añadió la diosa adolescente- ¿no crees que tanto problema, tanto odio hacia una chica que no te ha hecho nada malo no vale la pena?-

Artemisa frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo dice la que convirtió a Aracné en una araña porque dijo que tejía mejor que ella- dijo Artemisa con desdén.

-Ah, eso es injusto, Artemisa- dijo Athena, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero- sabes que no se vale recordar errores pasados, y…-

-Lo dice la que convirtió a Medusa en un monstruo cuando Poseidón…- comenzó Artemisa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- la interrumpió Athena de nuevo- eso fue hace como miles de años. Ya pasó. Esta chica no hizo absolutamente nada, más que nacer. Y además ya tomaste tu venganza con la persona culpable-

-No es suficiente- dijo Artemisa, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡entrégamela ya!-

-Le hice una promesa a tu gemelo, a Apolo- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos- de proteger a nuestra sobrina, incluso de ti-

-¡No es nuestra sobrina!- gritó Artemisa, furiosa- ¡es solo un engendro, un parásito, un piojo que debe ser eliminado!-

La diosa encendió su cosmo con furia, haciendo que todos los santos dorados se alarmaran, y se pusieran en poses defensivas. De la misma manera, los ángeles se pusieron en guardia. Pero Athena se mantuvo firme. Finalmente, Artemisa apagó su cosmo y le dio la espalda.

-Tarde o temprano voy a obtener lo que quiero, Athena- dijo Artemisa en tono de advertencia, volviéndose de golpe hacia ella de nuevo- ni tú ni Apolo podrán esconderla de mí para siempre-

-Y yo espero que pronto recapacites sobre esto, hermana- dijo Saori con tristeza- ¿ya la has conocido? Es tu sobrina también-

-¡No es mi sobrina!- gritó Artemisa, encendiendo su cosmo con tanta fuerza que incluso Athena dio un paso atrás- ¡por todo el Averno! Esa… criatura no es significa nada. ¡La odio!-

Athena bajó la mirada tristemente, y la diosa de la luna le dio la espalda de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y desapareció. Los ángeles caminaron detrás de ella, y desaparecieron también. Touma se volvió a mirar a Aioria con un poco de vergüenza, y se apresuró tras su diosa. Fjore sonrió socarronamente antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que los cosmos de los visitantes desaparecieron, todos soltaron el aire que estaban aguantando en los pulmones.

-Bueno, parece que todo salió muy bien- dijo Milo, rascándose la nuca. Aioria no pudo evitar darle un zape.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Mientras que Artemisa y los demás estuvieron en el templo del Patriarca, Camus mantuvo su cosmo encendido en su templo, protegiendo con él a Liliwen, manteniéndola escondida de la diosa que venía de visita al Santuario. La chica se mantuvo cubierta por las mantas, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción en voz baja.

Por un momento, Camus sintió algo de interés por uno de los acompañantes de Artemisa: un cosmo perteneciente a la chica que tenía poderes de hielo, igual que él. Sentía una genuina curiosidad. ¿Sería acaso la misma chica que había intentado investigar todos esos años atrás?

Cuando los cosmos de Artemisa y de su escolta desaparecieron, los pensamientos del santo de Acuario se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Liliwen, quien seguía cantando para sí misma una canción en galés para pasar el tiempo e ignorar el frío.

- _A dyro'th law, Myfanwy dirion I ddim ond dweud y gair "Ffarwél"_ -repetía la chica una y otra vez.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Camus de pronto, apagando su cosmo y haciéndola levantar la vista.

-Es una canción que me enseñó mi cuidadora que se llama… se llamaba Myfanwy- dijo la chica, bajando la mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza- dice "dame tu mano, mi dulce Myfanwy, nada más para decir adiós". Lo siento- añadió al ver que Camus alzaba las cejas.

Camus solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo.

-Bueno, parece que el peligro ya pasó- dijo Camus, y le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación.

Liliwen iba a darle las gracias, cuando vio que el santo de Acuario ya estaba lejos. La chica se encogió de hombros y se quitó de encima todas las mantas que llevaba. De hecho, cuando Camus salió, Liliwen se sintió automáticamente mejor, se le quitó el frío y, más importante, dejó de sentirse estresada por su presencia.

-Oh, vaya- murmuró Liliwen para sí misma, respirando hondo, y pasándose los dedos por sus cabellos. Ese Camus, su presencia la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Era muy apuesto. Pero muy frío, y también enojado, y claramente ella no le agradaba, y no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Liliwen se sentía algo culpable que el santo de Acuario tuviera que cargar con ella.

Suspiró y tomó un libro para ponerse a leer.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Milo y Cathy se sorprendieron de haber visto a Camus bajar al templo de Escorpión casi tan pronto como la diosa Artemisa salió del Santuario. A Milo le extrañó que Camus dejara a Liliwen sola en su templo, pero el santo de Acuario le explicó que había decidido dejarla descansar.

-¿Qué sucede, Camus?- dijo Cathy, extrañada. Camus no respondió.

-Debes estar cansado- dijo Milo en voz baja- con eso de que tuviste que mantener tu cosmo encendido para disimular el de Liliwen-

Cathy miró a Milo, alzando las cejas. Sentía que algo no estaba muy bien que digamos, pero decidió no insistir. Se levantó y se despidió de Camus, para retirarse a dormir. Suponía que Milo la acompañaría muy pronto, cuando terminara de charlar con su amigo.

-Buenas noches, Cathy- dijo Camus respetuosamente mientras la chica se iba a su habitación.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Milo se dirigió a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, sé que algo no anda bien- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos- dilo-

Camus alzó las cejas, pero sabía que no tenía caso negarlo. Milo lo conocía desde que eran niños pequeños, sabía muy bien cuando no estaba bien, así como él sabía cuando Milo estaba tramando algo. El santo de Acuario suspiró.

-No me gusta esta situación- dijo Camus simplemente.

-¿Liliwen?- dijo Milo, alzando las cejas, con una expresión molesta- ¡a nadie nos gusta! Y eso que tú no estuviste ahí cuando vino Artemisa insistiendo en que la entregáramos. ¡Pobre chica! Artemisa realmente la odia-

Camus bajó la mirada. No se refería a eso. Milo lo entendió con su mirada.

-Oh- dijo el santo de Escorpión- no es eso… ¿es que no te agrada Liliwen?-

Camus no respondió. Estaba un poco avergonzado al respecto. Claro que sentía algo de empatía por la chica. ¿O era lástima? Pero no sabía porqué, pero esa chica no le agradaba. No tenía el más mínimo deseo de pasar tiempo con ella, o de conocerla. Solo cumplir con su deber y ya.

-Liliwen es muy diferente- dijo Camus- su presencia me fastidia-

Milo suspiró, frustrado. Ahora la pobre chica le provocaba aún más simpatía. Si tenía que estar constantemente acompañada de Camus, y no le caía bien a éste, no debería estar pasándola nada bien.

-Pero eso no es importante, Camus- dijo Milo en un tono firme- tu deber es protegerla y ya, aunque no te caiga bien-

Camus gruñó, pero asintió.

-Solo toca aguantarse- dijo Camus en un tono indiferente- pronto terminará y ya. Volverme su amigo no es parte de mi deber-

Milo suspiró, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear a su compañero. ¿Tan detestable así le parecía Liliwen? Si a él le pareció una chica muy linda, y estaba metida en un horrible problema que ni siquiera había sido culpa suya, y no podía sino sentir simpatía por ella. De hecho, Cathy le había contado previamente su deseo de volverse su amiga, tanto que le había agradado la pelirroja.

-Bah, será mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo el santo de Acuario.

Se despidió de Milo y se dirigió a su propio templo. El santo de Escorpión miró a su amigo alejarse, y se rascó la nuca, confundido. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo. Le extrañaba su actitud. Pero al final se encogió de hombros y entró al cuarto de Cathy, metiéndose en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Milo?- dijo Cathy, quien no estaba ni un poco somnolienta: estaba esperando al chico para que le contara que había pasado, y que le había dicho Milo.

-Aquí estoy, preciosa- le dijo Milo, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la chica y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Cathy- cuéntame, ¿qué le sucede a Camus?-

Milo sonrió levemente por un segundo, y besó en la frente a su chica.

-Camus dice… que la chica no le cae bien- dijo Milo en voz baja.

-Oh- dijo Cathy, pero no comentó nada más. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Milo, y suspiró preocupada. El santo podía casi ver los engranes detrás de sus ojos, intentando encontrar una manera de ayudar a Liliwen.

-Mejor descansa, mi amor- le dijo Milo cariñosamente- mañana podemos pensar con calma que es lo que vamos a hacer-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Tan pronto como el sol se asomó en el horizonte, Liliwen se levantó de un salto, y salió del templo de Acuario, dirigiéndose hacia abajo de los Doce Templos. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Camus. Desde la noche anterior le quedó más que claro que debía permanecer fuera del camino del santo de Acuario, a pesar de que no hablan cruzado más que un par de palabras.

-Mejor no meterme en su camino…- dijo Liliwen en voz baja para sí misma en galés mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia los terrenos del Santuario.

Mientras bajaba fue detenida por Milo en el templo de Escorpión, quien le pregunto a donde se dirigía, pero la dejó pasar casi de inmediato. También Aldebarán la detuvo en Tauro, pero éste solo la saludó amablemente y la dejó pasar.

Liliwen corrió hacia el bosque del Santuario, y tan pronto como estuvo a la sombra de los árboles, se dejó caer en la hierba, sonriendo y suspirando contenta. Ahí, en el bosque, en la hierba, con esos olores, con esa sensación, se sentía como si estuviera en su casa, en los bosques de Snowdonia.

Miró sonriente los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Cuando estaba así, sintiendo los rayos de sol en su rostro, sabía que su padre la miraba y se preocupaba por ella. No había estado segura antes, pero ahora sí: su padre había acudido en su auxilio al menos en una ocasión. Había escuchado largo y tendido sobre la crueldad de los dioses con sus hijos, pero Apolo había sido un buen padre: mejor de lo que se había imaginado, considerando que no recordaba haberlo visto antes en su vida.

Suspiró. Se sentía sola. Extrañaba a Myfanwy, extrañaba su vida en Caernarfon.

Se incorporó sobre la hierba, y se abrazó las rodillas.

 _BOOM!_

Liliwen dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Se levantó de golpe, se sacudió el vestido y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Varias explosiones siguieron, pero la chica pronto se dio cuenta de no estaba en ningún peligro. Había tres de los santos de Athena entrenando juntos en la orilla del bosque. Uno era un santo de cabellos rubios, que emitía un cosmo dorado. Estaba sentado a unos metros de los otros dos santos, que estaban peleando juntos, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era un chico alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios, con ropa de entrenamiento, también emanando un cosmo dorado. La otra era una amazona de cabellos castaños, con un cosmo de color rosado.

Liliwen sonrió y salió de su escondite, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de los santos. Éstos dejaron de entrenar y la vieron con curiosidad.

-Hola- dijo la chica castaña al verla, quitándose la máscara plateada de amazona y sonriéndole con cariño- ¿así que tú eres la chica que causó tantos problemas?-

La chica pelirroja se ruborizó.

-¿Yo causé problemas?- dijo Liliwen, mortificada.

Lena se echó a reír.

-Para nada, te estamos tomando el pelo- dijo la amazona- mucho gusto. Yo soy Lena, él es Shaka, y este es su aprendiz, Christoffer-

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo la chica- me llamo Liliwen Glyndwr-

-¿Cómo se escribe eso?- dijo Christoffer, alzando las cejas. Liliwen se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Te podemos decir Lilu?- preguntó Lena, sonriendo benévolamente bajo su máscara, pero hizo que Liliwen sonriera y asintiera. Su tono de voz era amable.

-Es mucho más fácil que decir Li..lu..en- dijo Christoffer, intentando pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

-Ya, no la molestes, Chris- dijo Lena, y se volvió a Liliwen- ¿qué sucedió contigo?¿qué Camus no estaba siendo tu niñera?-

Liliwen parpadeó un par de veces.

-Eh… no quise molestarlo- dijo la chica pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente- y además, no me molesta tanto estar sola. Me gusta este bosque-

Lena alzó las cejas, sospechosa, y Shaka se aclaró la garganta. Lena se volvió al santo de Virgo, y adivinó que Shaka había entendido algo que ella no. Y al parecer, Liliwen no se percató de nada, sino que miraba a Christoffer con curiosidad.

-¿Ustedes… aprenden a usar el cosmo peleando?- dijo Liliwen de pronto.

-Sí- dijo Lena- esa es la idea. Somos guerreros al servicio de Athena-

-Oh- dijo Liliwen.

-¿Tú sabes usar tu cosmo?- preguntó Shaka.

-Aprendí como usarlo- dijo Liliwen- sé defenderme con él. Más o menos. Pero nunca lo he usado para atacar… no me imaginaba que se podía hacer eso-

Lena y Shaka se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Liliwen era demasiado buena para su propio bien. Y, por lo que habían leído entre líneas, al parecer no se llevaba bien con Camus. Suspiró. Quizá podría hablar con Cathy, o con Sofi, para que charlaran con ella. Se veía muy sola.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shaka, poniéndose de pie- será mejor que nos vayamos a entrenar al Coliseo. Odiaría destruir el sitio donde Liliwen vino a descansar-

Liliwen le sonrió, agradecida, y los tres salieron del bosque hacia el Coliseo, dejando sola a la chica pelirroja. Ella sacó un libro y se tumbó en el pasto a leer. Golpeteaba con los dedos la cubierta del libro ansiosamente. Miró la venda en sus manos. Sus heridas ya estaban a punto de sanar. Tembló levemente al recordar a la chica de hielo que la había atacado antes.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Primer Ataque

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

VI. PRIMER ATAQUE

 _Templo de Acuario_

Camus se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que Liliwen había salido de su templo muy temprano, pero la dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Después de esa experiencia que había tenido, la chica debía tener al menos el suficiente sentido común para permanecer dentro del Santuario, y no salir y tentar su suerte. En el bosque no habría ningún problema, y así la chica se mantendría alejada de él y no lo fastidiaría. La idea de poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de la chica que tenía que proteger no le parecía tan mala. Suspiró. Pobre chica, pero la verdad es que no la toleraba.

Y había otro detalle. Esa chica con cosmo de hielo que servía a Artemisa, y que seguramente había sido quien atacó a Liliwen y le causó esas feas quemaduras en las manos. No sabía porqué, pero quería conocerla. Le llamaba la atención muchísimo, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Suspiró sonoramente. Era el enemigo, seguramente. ¿Porqué le llamaba la atención? Quizá no era enemigo, después de todo. Seguramente solo despertaba su curiosidad porque tenía poderes de hielo similares a los suyos.

Suspiró de nuevo y siguió con su lectura. De tanto en tanto, buscaba con su cosmo a la chica que se suponía que tenía que cuidar. Liliwen seguía en el bosque. Al parecer se había encontrado con Lena y Shaka, pero después, se volvió a quedar sola. Quizá a ellos tampoco le había agradado. El santo se encogió de hombros, sintiendo quizá una punzada de compasión, aunque la desechó casi de inmediato. Pobre chica.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño. Ese cosmo helado que había llamado su atención, estaba muy cerca del Santuario. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Camus se levantó de inmediato y bajó a los terrenos del Santuario a toda prisa, hacia donde se encontraba Liliwen. Encendió su cosmo mientras corría hacia ella, muy exasperado. Al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta aún del peligro en el que se encontraba.

x-x-x

 _Bosque del Santuario_

Liliwen sintió el cosmo enemigo que se acercaba apenas un segundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se giró en el pasto, evadiendo por unos instantes el enorme y peligroso carámbano que cayó del cielo, y que hubiera atravesado su abdomen de lado a lado si no se hubiera movido. La chica se levantó y miró al enemigo, sus ojos brillando alerta. Otra vez era esa mujer.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la chica pelirroja, intentando sonar firme, pero un poco de miedo se coló en su tono de voz- ¡no puedes estar aquí! El Santuario de Athena…-

-¿Dónde está tu niñero, piojita?- dijo Fjore, cruzándose de brazos y encendiendo su cosmo, de color azulado claro. Liliwen miró a Fjore: tenía largos cabellos celestes, casi color platino, y vestía, aparte de su armadura, ropas de color celeste un poco más oscuro que su cabello- si no, ¿quién te va a defender?-

-Me defiendo sola- dijo Liliwen, irguiendo su espalda, orgullosa, a pesar de estar asustada. ¡Era la hija de Apolo! No iba a esconderse de nuevo.

Fjore encendió su cosmo de nuevo, burlándose de ella. Liliwen encendió el suyo. La chica pelirroja hizo sonar sus dedos, y el fuego rodeó sus manos, incluso quemando la venda que Camus le había puesto la noche anterior. Fjore tuvo que dar un paso atrás, pero sonrió.

-Veo que ya sacaste las garras, niña- dijo Fjore, sonriendo- pero no es suficiente-

La mujer lanzó un rayo de hielo contra ella, y Liliwen respondió solo haciendo una enorme pared de fuego, como lo había hecho previamente. El hielo de Fjore no llegó a ella. Ésta volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez específicamente apuntando hacia sus manos, y dio en el blanco antes de que Liliwen pudiera levantar de nuevo la pared de fuego. Ambas manos de la chica pelirroja, hasta la muñeca, estaban congeladas, encerradas en sendos cubos de hielo. Todo resto de fuego en el pasto se apagó, y el hielo en sus manos se rompió, pero por más que Liliwen hizo sonar sus dedos, sus manos no volvieron a encenderse.

-No, no, no…- comenzó a decir Liliwen.

-Así está mucho mejor, piojita- dijo Fjore, suavizando su mirada y caminando hacia ella- no te preocupes, Liliwen, yo no voy a matarte. La señorita Artemisa quiere terminar el trabajo personalmente-

Liliwen palideció y dio unos pasos atrás. Se frotó las manos repetida y vigorosamente, intentando entrar en calor y poder encender de nuevo el fuego que la mantenía protegida. Al no poder hacerlo, se la pasó evadiendo los ataques de Fjore, hasta que quedó acorralada, su espalda contra una enorme roca.

-Te mueves demasiado, piojita- dijo Fjore, sonriendo- estoy segura que la señorita Artemisa no se molestará si te llevo a su presencia en un bloque de hielo-

Cuando Fjore lanzó su ataque contra ella, Liliwen se encogió en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza. El golpe nunca llegó. Alguien más, otro cosmo, se interpuso entre ambas. Liliwen levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Camus. Había detenido el hielo de la chica con sus propias manos.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Camus con su usual tono frío- pero esta mujer está bajo la protección de la señorita Athena. No puedo permitir que te la lleves-

Fjore frunció el entrecejo, mirando al serio Camus frente a ella. Ambos se miraron por un momento en silencio, como midiendo fuerzas. Pronto, llegaron Marín y Aioria, quien venía seguido por Kostas, a donde se encontraba Camus, pues habían estado entrenando cerca y habían sentido los cosmos de las dos chicas peleando entre ellas. La amazona frunció el entrecejo, reconociendo a la mujer como una de los sirvientes de Artemisa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Aioria, alzando las cejas, extendiendo su brazo para impedir que Kostas se acercara más, mientras que la amazona se apresuraba a ayudar a Liliwen a levantarse. La chica seguía intentando en vano calentar sus manos para encender el fuego.

-No pasa nada, Aioria- dijo Camus en un tono neutro- será mejor que te la lleves de aquí-

Aioria lo miró, interrogante, pero entre él y Marín ayudaron a Liliwen a salir del bosque, de regreso hacia los Doce Templos, con Kostas corriendo tras ellos. Fjore no dijo nada, solo siguió con la mirada a la chica mientras se alejaba con Marín y Aioria. Una vez que desaparecieron de su vista. volvió su mirada, un tanto insolente, a Camus.

-Así que tú eres el famoso santo de Acuario- dijo Fjore, sonriendo- ¡con razón la señorita Artemisa no pudo sentir el cosmo de ese engendro cuando estuvo aquí. ¡Tu cosmo la ha estado ocultando!-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿de dónde sales tú?-

Fjore sonrió.

-De un pequeño orfanato en París- dijo la chica- la señorita Artemisa me adoptó cuando era niña, y me entrenó para poder usar mis poderes de hielo-

-¿Tus poderes son innatos?- preguntó Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo son- dijo Fjore, sonriendo levemente.

Camus continuó mirándola con curiosidad.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien más con los mismos poderes de hielo- dijo el santo de Acuario- solo a mis alumnos. Nunca a alguien como tú-

Fjore parpadeó un par de veces, y miró fijamente a Camus.

-Sabes la justicia de mi misión, santo de Acuario- dijo Fjore, frunciendo el entrecejo- sabes que cuando tu diosa te ordena algo, tienes que llevarlo a cabo, pase lo que pase. Y la señorita Artemisa nos ordenó llevarle a esa chica-

-Y la señorita Athena nos ordenó protegerla y evitar que se la lleven- dijo Camus- ahora entiendes la posición en la que estoy yo-

-Buen punto- dijo Fjore, sonriendo y dándole la espalda- en este juego del gato y el ratón, deberías cuidar que la ratoncita no salga tan seguido de la madriguera. Ya viste con tus propios ojos que la piojita no se puede defender de mí-

Los labios de Camus asomaron una sonrisa mientras Fjore se alejaba hacia la salida del Santuario. Esa mujer tenía un _no se que_ que la hacía tan atractiva, incluso desde antes de haberla visto. Su cosmo le parecía muy atrayente. Helado y bello. Suspiró.

Una vez que sintió el cosmo de Fjore fuera del Santuario, Camus se dio la vuelta para regresar a los Doce Templos. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que ayudar a Liliwen a defenderse, ése era su deber. Suspiró sonoramente ante la molesta tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario, cerca de los Doce Templos_

Liliwen no paraba de mirarse y frotarse las manos mientras era acompañada por Marín y Aioria lejos del bosque. Hizo sonar sus dedos varias veces, pero no pudo encender el fuego. El santo de Leo la miró con curiosidad, pero fue el pequeño aprendiz quien hizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Lilu?- dijo Kostas en voz baja, mirando a la chica pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Intento… intento encenderme otra vez- dijo ella, deteniendo sus pasos, con su vista fija en sus manos- me he… enfrentado con ella en dos ocasiones, pero cuando ella congela mis manos, ya perdí, no me puedo defender más-

Marín tocó con suavidad las manos de Lilliwen, pero apartó las suyas casi de inmediato. La punta de sus dedos estaba de un color morado que no era natural, y estaban tan frías como el hielo. Liliwen sonrió levemente, y se frotó las manos otra vez, e hizo sonar los dedos de nuevo, pero nada sucedió. La amazona se volvió hacia Aioria y éste asintió. Los tres se detuvieron, y Liliwen se detuvo también con ellos.

-Pon atención, Kostas- dijo el santo de Leo, dirigiéndose al pequeño y guiñándole un ojo- esta es una de las cosas vas a aprender a hacer-

Kostas abrió sus ojos grandemente, poniendo la mayor atención posible. Aioria sonrió y puso su mano sobre las de Liliwen, y encendió su cosmo. Los rastros del cosmo de Fjore que aún estaban en sus manos salieron poco a poco, y la chica sintió un alivio inmediato. Sus dedos volvieron a calentarse y, cuando Aioria apagó su cosmo, Liliwen encendió una pequeña llama en sus manos.

-Vaya… gracias- sonrió Liliwen. Kostas también dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Cómo haces eso, maestro?- preguntó Kostas.

-Ya lo aprenderás, Kostas- sonrió Aioria.

Aioria y Marín se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Liliwen entendió de inmediato esa mirada, y sonrió también. Después pasó sus ojos al pequeño, que miraba intrigado a la chica y su quemadura que había desaparecido.

-Quizá…- dijo Kostas de pronto- deberías pedir a Camus que te ayude a aprender a defenderte, Lilu. Ambos tienen cosmos parecidos, esa chica que te atacó, y Camus-

-Kostas tiene razón- dijo Marín- quizá podrían…-

-No tienen cosmos parecidos- la interrumpió Liliwen de pronto. Marín alzó las cejas- ella… esa chica… tiene un cosmo lleno de odio. Su frío, su hielo es distinto al de Camus-

-Pero aún así es hielo- dijo a su vez Aioria- Kostas tiene razón, quizá Camus pueda ayudarte a practicar, para que sepas como defenderte si tienes que volver a enfrentarte a ella-

Liliwen bajó la mirada. No le molestaba para nada estar con Camus más tiempo, excepto por una cosa: estaba segura de que el frío santo de Acuario la detestaba. No quería forzarlo a soportarla.

-No creo que sea una buena…- comenzó Liliwen.

-¡Camus!- dijo Aioria, levantando la mirada al ver al santo de Acuario caminando hacia ellos. Camus frunció el entrecejo- estábamos hablando de que podrías entrenar a Liliwen, para que pueda resistirse a los ataques de esa chica-

-Y yo les dije que tu ataque y el de ella no son iguales- dijo Liliwen, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Camus la estaba mirando fijamente, con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

Camus, por su parte, estaba sorprendido de que Liliwen hubiera notado la diferencia. Él mismo también la notó desde que curó las manos quemadas de la chica. Pero ella, ¿cómo podría haber notado la diferencia? Si sus cosmos eran muy parecidos.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?- dijo Camus.

Liliwen no levantó la mirada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa ante la presencia de Camus.

-¿Liliwen?- insistió Camus.

-Es diferente- dijo ella, con su mirada fija en el suelo- no lo puedo explicar-

Camus lanzó las cejas. No sabía que decir. Miró a la chica, y suavizó un poco su mirada. Notó de inmediato que Liliwen le tenía miedo, y cada vez eso era más evidente.

-Quizá sea una buena idea, yo mismo estaba pensando en que teníamos que encontrar una manera en la que puedas defenderte de ella- dijo Camus, volviéndose a Aioria para que la chica no se sintiera tan incómoda- empezaré de inmediato. Vamos, Liliwen-

La chica levantó su mirada, y vio que el santo había relajado su mirada implacable. Ella también se relajó un poco, y comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de él mientras que la guiaba de regreso a los Doce Templos.

Una vez que ambos desaparecieron, Marín se volvió a mirar a Aioria, y éste se cruzó de brazos.

-Pobre Lilu- solo comentó Marín, pero se encogió de hombros, y ambos regresaron a sus deberes habituales.

-Vamos, Kostas- dijo Aioria, señalando el Coliseo- tenemos aún mucho trabajo que hacer-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Camus acompañó a Liliwen a su templo y le ofreció algo de comer. La chica eligió un croissant de jamón y queso, y tomó un café. La chica no pudo disimular lo mucho que le gustó, sobre todo porque estaba más acostumbrada a tomar solo té.

-Nada como una mañana peleando por tu vida para abrir el apetito- dijo Liliwen distraídamente mientras revolvía el café al que había agregado un poco de leche. Levantó la vista disimuladamente, y vio que Camus no reaccionó a su comentario- lo lamento-

-No lo lamentes- dijo Camus sin levantar la mirada, mientras bebía un sorbo de café, y suavizando sus facciones- no tienes que disculparte a cada rato por ser como eres-

Liliwen sonrió levemente.

-Es solo… intento ser lo menos irritante posible para ti- dijo la chica- sé que no te agrado-

Camus no dijo nada, solo continuó bebiendo su café en silencio. Liliwen hizo igual, se sintió un poco mejor y más cómoda gracias a la bebida caliente. El santo la miró. Podía deducir que la chica estaba pasando un terrible tiempo desde que llegó al Santuario, con saber que había una diosa, su tía, que quería asesinarla, que las personas que la criaron estaba muertas, y que él no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para que ella se sintiera mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Quizá debía darle una pequeña ayuda.

-No me desagradas- dijo Camus por fin, haciendo que la chica pelirroja levantara la mirada hacia él. Liliwen sonrió levemente otra vez.

-Supongo que eso es algo- dijo Liliwen, regresando su atención a la taza de té.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos más. De pronto, Camus dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Fjore tiene poderes distintos a los míos- dijo Camus, haciéndola levantar la vista- ¿puedes decirme la diferencia?-

-Ya te dije que…- comenzó Liliwen.

-Intenta- dijo Camus- intenta describirlo-

Liliwen lo miró un poco preocupada, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró. Respiró hondo mientras pensaba, y jugó un poco con sus manos. Después de uno o dos minutos, abrió los ojos.

-Tus poderes consisten en bajar la temperatura del ambiente- dijo Liliwen, pensativa- tu hielo proviene del agua del ambiente, y puedes manipularla. ¿No es así?-

Camus asintió levemente. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que la chica hubiera notado eso.

-¿Y Fjore?- dijo Camus.

-Ahí es donde no estoy tan segura- dijo la chica, mostrándole su mano- su hielo congeló incluso la sangre en mis dedos, el agua de los músculos, de la piel…- Liliwen reprimió un escalofrío.

Camus asintió.

-Ella roba el calor del ambiente, y de sus enemigos- dijo Camus en voz baja- por eso te congela las manos, e inhabilita tu uso del cosmo. No son tus manos congeladas, es el calor que es robado de tu cosmo-

Liliwen lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Y cómo voy a volverlo a encender?- dijo la chica, pensativa. Camus miró sus manos. Sus delicados dedos ya se habían curado de las quemaduras de cuando llegó al Santuario, en parte gracias a Aioria. Después, levantó su mirada y la miró a los ojos. La chica no pudo mantenerle la mirada, y bajó sus ojos de nuevo.

-Eres la hija del dios del sol- dijo Camus por fin, sus labios formando una leve sonrisa- si tú no puedes encender el fuego de tu cosmo, no creo que yo pueda decirte como-

Liliwen sonrió, y Camus no pudo evitar notar que su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos. Por primera vez desde que llegó, la observó. Ya la había mirado anteriormente, pero no la había observado tan cuidadosamente. Sus cabellos rojos, encendidos como fuego, con dos mechones un poco más largo que el resto de sus cabellos enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos verdes que le recordaban a los de alguien más. Las constelaciones de pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y el dorso de su nariz. Era muy hermosa. El santo de Acuario sintió un hormigueo extraño en el estómago, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que recién había comido.

Camus sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba. No le podía gustar. Liliwen no solo era hija de un dios. Era hija del sol, del calor, del fuego, todo lo opuesto a lo que él era. Por más linda o bonita que fuera…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¡Tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos! Justo esa mañana había visto a Fjore, y había hablado con ella. Ella era una chica fría, mucho más parecida a él, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para llevar a cabo su misión y servir a su diosa, mucho más parecida a él. Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a Liliwen, quien se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja distraídamente.

"¡Basta!" se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que pensar en como ayudar a Liliwen a cuidarse ella sola. Era por su propio bien, así no tendría que estar corriendo tras ella para rescatarla a cada rato.

-Bueno, podemos hacer algo- dijo Camus- si ya terminaste de comer, podemos ponernos a entrenar un poco. Mis poderes no son iguales a los de ella, pero servirán para bajar la temperatura de tu cosmo-

Liliwen asintió.

-Sí, tengo que empezar a defenderme yo sola- dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo- dijo Camus- apenas acaba de pasar el mediodía. Podemos usar el pasillo principal del templo. Vamos-

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Más tarde_

Touma no estaba feliz. Los últimos días, el deseo de venganza había estado consumiendo a su diosa. Artemisa parecía no pensar en otra cosa más que asegurar la muerte de esa chica hija de Apolo. Por más que el pelirrojo había intentado distraerla y hacerla pasar en otra cosa: la cacería, los animales, lo que fuera, la diosa no parecía tomar placer en nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un águila voló hacia ellos y le contó lo que había sucedido en el Santuario de Athena: Fjore casi logró atraparla, pero los santos de Athena la detuvieron. En silencio, Touma agradeció que su compañera no hubiera logrado llevarle a la diosa lo que quería. Le parecía terrible que su diosa se rebajara a asesinar a una chica inocente en todo caso.

-Bah, sabía que podía confiar en Fjore. Ya sé que está en el Santuario, y Fjore casi la saca de ahí- dijo Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos- no sé que le ve Athena a esa mocosa para defenderla-

-Es su sobrina también, señorita Artemisa- dijo Touma, ganándose un ceño fruncido de su diosa- y además, le dio su palabra al señor Apolo de protegerla. Ya sabe como es la señorita Athena…-

Artemisa se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Miró a Touma. ¿Porqué defendia a esa mocosa, a esa… pioja? A menos de que…

-¿Y tú que piensas de ella, Touma?- dijo la diosa de pronto, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿A que se refiere, señorita?- preguntó Touma sin entender.

-La has estado defendiendo mucho estos últimos días- dijo Artemisa, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo sospechosamente- y no puedo evitar preguntarme si quieres salvarla por alguna otra razón…-

Touma miró a la diosa, alzando una ceja. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería decir, le estaba preguntando que si le gustaba? El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza. Era muy bonita, no lo negaba, pero él no tenía ojos para ninguna mujer. Solo una. La que tenía frente a él.

-¿Cómo puede pensar en eso, señorita?- dijo Touma, con un tono de voz algo herido.

-Porque has intercedido por ella repetidamente…- dijo la diosa.

-Solo por usted, señorita- dijo el chico, inclinándose levemente- creo que no le gustaría asesinar a su propia sobrina. Podría arrepentirse después-

-Nunca- dijo la diosa, encendiendo su cosmo, tan furiosa que Touma dio un paso atrás- ese engendro debe morir, porque lo he decretado. Y se acabó-

Touma suspiró, cabizbajo. Así no era su diosa. ¿Porqué tenía tanto rencor contra una chica que no había hecho nada malo? ¡Era la hija de su cazadora favorita! Touma nunca la había conocido, pero Teseo y Odiseo le habían hablado antes de Arienwen. Le dijeron que había sido la mejor amiga de Artemisa por varios siglos, hasta esa fatídica noche que había pasado con Apolo, la única noche que la chica se había olvidado de su juramento y de su deber. Desde que la diosa se dio cuenta de la traición, se dedicó a darle caza, hasta que le encontró sola con la pequeña y ordenó a sus perros de caza terminar con ella. La niña fue salvada gracias a la intervención de Apolo y, ellos sospechaban, también de Hypnos.

Suspiró frustrado. ¿Cómo una acción, un error de juicio, una sola noche en que la chica quizá escuchó a sus hormonas antes que a su cabeza, arruinó una amistad de muchos años?¿y una pobre niña que había tenido que vivir toda su vida con miedo, toda su vida teniendo una espada sobre su cabeza?

Y sabía que Artemisa en el fondo era una buena persona. Tonta, obstinada y terca, pero buena en esencia. Y sabía muy bien que cuando el odio y la rabia pasaran, la diosa se sentiría mal por lo que había hecho, estaba seguro de ello.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Touma. El problema era explicárselo a Artemisa. Suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza. Se inclinó.

-Con su permiso, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo de la habitación. Una vez en la antesala de las habitaciones de Artemisa, Touma cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que asegurarse de que esa chica estuviera a salvo. De que su diosa no sufriera cuando se diera cuanta de lo que había hecho. Y sabía bien por donde tenía que comenzar.

Tenía que hablar con Marín, ella podría ayudarlo… si es que su hermana no lo desollaba vivo primero por revelarle a la diosa donde estaba Liliwen.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	7. 7: Cuando tienes frío

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

VII. CUANDO TIENES FRÍO

 _Habitaciones de Apolo, Olimpo_

Apolo sonrió levemente mientras se tumbaba en su cama. Estaba orgulloso de su hija. La había observado entrenar con Camus todo el día, y se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte, más hábil en encender el fuego de su cosmo.

El dios se quitó la diadema de su frente y la túnica, y las dejó caer sobre una silla cercana, y se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos rojos. Sonrió levemente al sentir el cosmo de Artemisa encendiéndose de furia cerca de él, en los apartamentos de su hermana. Se había enojado porque incluso su fiel Touma intentaba disuadirla de lastimar a Liliwen. Si bien no le caía nada bien ese humano que estaba husmeando alrededor de su hermana, por esta vez Touma estaba en su mismo equipo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y se ganó varios puntos con él. Rió en voz baja al recordar que los ojos de su hija eran iguales a los de Artemisa, solo que ninguna de las dos lo sabía aún.

Suspiró, y se giró en la cama. Error. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato de sus labios al ver la fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche. Arienwen. Después de lo que había hecho en Caernarfon, asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien, había pedido a Hades que le concediera a Arienwen estar en Elysion.

-Liliwen estará a salvo, Arienwen- dijo Apolo en voz baja, repitiendo lo que le había dicho aquella fatídica noche- lo prometo. Convenceré a Artemisa, de alguna manera, pero lo lograré-

El dios suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Un par de horas después de oscurecer, Aioria regresó a Kostas con sus padres. O lo que quedó de él. El pobre estaba completamente agotado, y Aioria lo tuvo que subir a cuestas al templo de Géminis, pues ya no tenía la suficiente energía para hacerlo por sí mismo. Tanto Saga como Casandra se cruzaron de brazos y alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos.

-Aioria, ¿qué le hiciste?- dijo Casandra, mientras que el santo de Leo ponía a Kostas en su cama. El niño ni siquiera se movió- ¿lo sedaste de alguna manera?-

-No, claro que no- dijo Aioria, riendo.

-¿Fuiste demasiado duro con él?- dijo Casandra, cruzándose de brazos. Saga se puso un dedo sobre los labios para que bajara la voz, pero Kostas ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No, tampoco- dijo Aioria, levantando las manos y volviéndose a Saga- vamos, no te quedes callado. Explícale a tu mujer como es esto del entrenamiento, antes de que me acuse de maltratar a Kostas-

-Nuestro entrenamiento fue mucho más duro, Casandra- le dijo Saga- incluso el de Aioria, aunque Aioros fuera su maestro-

-¿Aioros fue tu maestro?- dijo Casandra, volviéndose al santo de Leo, quien asintió.

-No te preocupes por Kostas, se va a acostumbrar a hacer sus entrenamientos- dijo Aioria, cruzando los brazos- además, el ejercicio es bueno para su crecimiento-

Saga sonrió levemente, y su sonrisa fue lo que tranquilizó un poco a Casandra. Sabía que él no haría nada que pusiera a Kostas en peligro. Tras besar al pequeño en la mejilla, agradecieron a Aioria, quien regresó a su propio templo.

Casandra puso sus manos en las caderas cuando se quedaron solos. Saga suspiró sonoramente. Eso significaban problemas. Y Kanon y Satu estaban fuera, habían decidido pasar la noche en el templo norte, y tener un poco más de privacidad. El gemelo mayor miró a su chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Saga.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien, Saga?- dijo Casandra, soltando sus caderas y tomándolo de la mano- de que Kostas va a estar bien con Aioria, quiero decir-

-Va a estar perfecto- dijo Saga en voz baja- Aioria es muy responsable, y honorable, y tengo completa confianza en él-

-Ajá… ¿y es por eso que los has estado siguiendo todo el día?- dijo ella, mirándolo sospechosamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eh… no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Saga, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Casandra suspiró, aliviada, incluso se rió un poco de Saga.

-Bueno, sé que el león no hubiera conservado su piel si hubiera hecho algo que lastimara a Kostas- dijo la chica. Saga sonrió y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Al terminar el día, Camus estaba satisfecho. A pesar de que Liliwen aún estaba nerviosa con el solo hecho de estar en su presencia, después de varios intentos la chica lo había hecho bien, había logrado encender el fuego de sus manos a pesar de que él las congeló previamente.

Durante un extraño momento, cuando la chica aún no lograba encender bien su cosmo, Camus se preocupó de haberla lastimado. El santo de Acuario quitó el hielo de sus manos y las frotó con sus propias manos. Liliwen se sorprendió, sus manos estaban inusualmente cálidas para tratarse de él. La chica levantó la mirada sonriendo, mientras que Camus seguía concentrado revisarla para buscar heridas. Ese hombre la intrigaba. Con el ceño fruncido y toda su atención en sus manos, pero no parecía enojado: era una expresión de preocupación. De pronto, Camus levantó la mirada, y Liliwen se sintió sumamente apenada. Se sonrojó y, tras parpadear repetidamente, bajó la mirada. Camus no pudo evitar sonreír, y ambos siguieron entrenando.

-No será igual que lo que hace esa chica- le había dicho Camus al final del entrenamiento- pero cada vez lo haces mejor. Me atrevo a decir que te podrás defender bien-

Liliwen sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Camus- dijo Liliwen- no sé como agradecerte…-

-No lo menciones- dijo Camus- ahora, deberías cenar algo e irte a la cama; ya es muy tarde. Mañana continuaremos con esto-

Liliwen asintió con una sonrisa, y tras agradecerle de nuevo, se retiró a la habitación de aprendices. Camus la miró alejarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era bonita. Un poco bajita para su gusto, pero le intrigaban esos cabellos rojos tan poco discretos que tenía. En serio, toda su vida había sido un blanco ambulante de la furia de Artemisa, y para su mala suerte, tenía que haber nacido con los cabellos del color más llamativo del mundo. Tenía una bonita figura de espaldas, y cuando caminaba, sus cabellos parecían flamas bailando en el aire.

Cuando Liliwen desapareció de su vista, Camus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza levemente. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Se pasó las manos por los cabellos y, tras respirar hondo, se fue a dormir también.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

Saori dejó caer el papel sobre su mesa, y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. El mensaje de parte de Apolo era que aún no lograba convencer a su hermana. No le sorprendía. Artemisa podía ser tan cabeza dura como ella misma. Quizá tal vez un poco más que ella.

-Artemisa, ¿porqué eres tan terca?- dijo Saori.

¡Pobre Liliwen! Si había una persona que se podía sentir no deseado u odiada en su vida era ella. Salvo por Apolo quizá, pues parecía que el dios sol sí le tenía cariño.

Athena se puso a pensar al respecto. ¿Así había sido su infancia? Seguramente no, siempre había sido la hija favorita de Zeus. Quizá así fue para Apolo y la propia Artemisa, perseguidos por Hera por la infidelidad del rey de los dioses. Y Leto, la madre de ambos, también la tuvo difícil, que incluso tuvo que ser defendida de los monstruos que Hera le mandaba por sus dos hijos.

Bah. Uno pensaría que Artemisa sería más empática con Liliwen.

Saori suspiró, y se dejó caer en su cama. Realmente esperaba que los santos y las chicas hicieran que Liliwen no se sintiera tan sola y odiada por todos. Shaka, Lena y Chris habían hablado con ella, también Aioria y Marín. La diosa adolescente no sabía que pensar de Camus, o si había sido buena idea asignarla a él. El santo de Acuario nunca había mostrado afecto por nadie.

Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Milo era uno de sus mejores amigos. También tenía un punto suave para Cathy. Y no era tan mal amigo para Aioria. También quizá de Saga y de Shura. Lo cierto era que Camus tenía cierto numero de amigos. Quizá lo estaba subestimando.

Saori se dio la vuelta en la cama, se acomodó mirando el techo. Ya vería como lo resolvía esos siguientes días.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Liliwen despertó a la mitad de la noche con un poco de frío. No tanto como cuando Camus la estaba cubriendo con su cosmo helado, pero sí lo bastante como para no poder dormir y tener que levantarse por una manta extra. No hacía particularmente mucho frío esa noche, pero había tenido que dormir con solo su ropa interior, y una enorme camiseta encima. Con sus piernas descubiertas, obviamente tenía frío.

Se levantó de la cama y con cuidado puso sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Dobló los dedos al sentir el frío contacto del suelo, pero suspiró y se puso de pie. Tomó la taza que estaba junto a su cama, pensando en pasar a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua, se envolvió con una de las mantas y caminó de puntillas fuera de la habitación y hacia el pequeño cuarto de blancos fuera del baño. Buscó entre las toallas y sábanas hasta que encontró una gruesa manta, cuidadosamente doblada, que se veía bastante calientita y agradable.

La chica la sacó con cuidado y pasó sus dedos por ella. Era de lana, un poco exagerado, pero era necesaria: tenía frío.

-Esa manta era de Hyoga- dijo la fría voz de Camus detrás de ella.

Liliwen dejó escapar un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, y la taza resbaló de sus manos al suelo, trozándose en varios pedazos. La chica dio un paso atrás, y sin querer pisó uno de los trozos.

-Ay…- dijo la chica, soltando la manta e inclinándose para quitarse el trozo de cerámica incrustado en la planta de su pie. Apenas fue una pequeña cortada, y un par de gotas de sangre surgieron de su pie. Avergonzada, levantó la vista, con una expresión mortificada al santo de Acuario- lo lamento, lo siento mucho, me asustaste-

-No pasa nada, es solo una taza- dijo Camus, encendiendo la luz- ¿te lastimaste?-

-No, fue solo una pequeña cortada- dijo ella, inclinándose al suelo y recogiendo los trozos de la taza quebrada- lo siento-

Camus alzó las cejas. Liliwen no se dio cuenta de que, cuando se inclinó, la camiseta que traía puesta se levantó un poco, descubriendo un poco más de piel de lo que le hubiera gustado, y la tela de algodón de su ropa interior. El santo de Acuario se sonrojó levemente al ver aquello, pero agradeció que la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Te asusté, no tienes la culpa- dijo Camus en un tono seco. Liliwen nunca le había escuchado ese tono, y no sabía si Camus estaba enojado o no. Oh, si tan solo se imaginara lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del santo- parece que… eres un imán para los problemas-

Liliwen asintió a modo de disculpa. Algo así, pero al parecer Camus no estaba tan molesto. La chica levantó la vista. Camus había estado durmiendo solo con un pantalón corto, con el torso descubierto. Ella bajó la mirada. No se lo había imaginado así. Lo había visto sin su armadura, pero no sin su camisa. ¡Qué hombre! ¿Acaso todos los dioses tenían hombres así a su servicio? ¿Artemisa y su padre también?

La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojeciéndose al ser consciente de todos esos pensamientos, de lo bien que se veía el santo de Camus sin su camisa o sin su armadura. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó cambiar el tema, en caso de que Camus sospechara de como lo estaba mirando.

-¿Quién… quien es Hyoga?- dijo Liliwen, con su vista en el suelo.

-Uno de mis alumnos- dijo Camus, parpadeando, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver accidentalmente- esto era suyo antes de que aprendiera a usar sus poderes de hielo y a no tener frío-

Liliwen sonrió levemente.

-Vamos, será mejor que regreses a dormir- le dijo Camus, poniéndole la manta en las manos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Liliwen, tomando la manta, abrazándola contra su pecho y dándole la espalda, para empezar a caminar hacia la habitación de los aprendices- buenas noches, Camus-

-Buenas noches- dijo Camus a su vez, viendo como la chica se alejaba caminando de puntillas de nuevo, con cuidado de no pisar en su pequeña herida en el pie, y cargando la manta que había recuperado y la que ya llevaba cuando se levantó- espera, déjame ayudarte-

Liliwen se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Camus sintió algo extraño. Otra vez su tripa se retorció de manera extraña al verla. Le gustaba la manera en la que caminaba, así de puntillas se veía mucho más alta, sus piernas se veían más largas, y su…

¡Ah! Camus sacudió la cabeza, como para intentar sacudir esos pensamientos. Dicen que los callados son los peores, pero él realmente no era tan frío como otros esperarían. Claro que tenía sentimientos, y hormonas en todo caso.

El santo suspiró y tomó las mantas de las manos de ella. La acompañó a la habitación, y tendió las mantas sobre la cama.

-Gracias, Camus- dijo ella, metiéndose en la cama y cubriéndose- buenas noches-

Camus asintió y, tras apagar la luz, salió de la habitación de aprendices hacia la suya. Necesitaba echarse agua en la cara. O una ducha fría. No estaba muy seguro.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Kanon bostezó antes de volver a la cama. Ya faltaba poco para amanecer, pero al parecer a Elsita le dio hambre más temprano de lo acostumbrado. El gemelo se levantó para darle su biberón y volverla a dormir. Una vez que la pequeña estuvo satisfecha, su papá le sacó el aire y se volvió a dormir, Kanon pudo volver a la cama a descansar.

Al sentirlo volverse a acostar junto a ella, Satu extendió su brazo hacia él y se volvió para abrazarlo.

-Hola- le dijo Kanon, sonriendo- de haber sabido que estabas despierta, te lo hubiera dejado-

Satu rió en voz baja, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Kanon la besó en el cabello, y volvió a bostezar.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?- dijo Kanon después de un rato.

-Me gusta estar contigo- dijo Satu, sonriendo- pero sí, se siente bien estar tú y yo solos, para variar. ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?-

-La señorita Athena me lo propuso- dijo Kanon- pensó que quizá necesitábamos un sitio para nosotros-

-Si son las órdenes de Athena- dijo Satu, sonriendo- no me quejo-

Antes de que Kanon pudiera decirle algo, ambos escucharon que Elsita volvió a comenzar a llorar. Intuyendo que quizá sería que necesitaba un cambio de pañal, Satu se levantó, y besó a Kanon en la mejilla.

-Es tu turno- dijo Kanon, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Cuando Liliwen despertó al día siguiente, ya habían pasado varias horas desde el amanecer. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió, para después salir corriendo de su habitación, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Camus. Había percibido el delicioso aroma del café proveniente de sala del templo de Acuario. Cuando llegó a la cocina, sonriente, se detuvo en seco en la entrada.

Sí había un santo dorado en la cocina, pero no era Camus.

-Buenos días, Liliwen- dijo Milo, sonriendo, mientras que Cathy servía las tazas de café.

-¿Milo?- dijo la chica- ¿Cathy?¿Qué sucedió con…?-

-Camus tuvo que salir a revisar algo a las afueras del Santuario- la interrumpió Milo, aunque parecía estar un poco incómodo por la situación- nos pidió que nos quedáramos contigo un rato-

-Oh- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Liliwen.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Cathy a su vez, poniendo las tazas de café en la mesa, para después mirar a Liliwen- ¿no vas a venir a sentarte con nosotros, Liliwen? Vamos a pensar que no te caemos bien-

Al ver que no se movía de la puerta, Cathy caminó hacia ella y la tomó de brazo, para hacerla acercarse a la mesa. Liliwen obedeció y se sentó mecánicamente. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir el cosmo de Camus fuera de los Doce Templos, fuera del Santuario. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Liliwen- le dijo Cathy, haciéndola sentarse, y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Mande- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Tomas leche con tu café?- dijo Cathy.

-Sí, por favor- dijo Liliwen.

-Yo también- dijo Milo, sonriendo y acercando su taza para que la chica le sirviera un poco. Cathy sonrió.

-Te estás preocupando demasiado, Liliwen- dijo Cathy, tomando la mano de la chica, y haciéndola levantar la mirada- no está pasando nada malo. Camus sintió el cosmo del enemigo fuera del Santuario y fue a averiguar que sucedía-

-Cathy…- dijo Milo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué?- dijo Cathy, volviéndose a su chico- no tenemos nada que esconder, ¿o sí?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Milo. Liliwen sonrió levemente. Esos dos le caían bien. Eran sinceros, y su corazón era bueno, podía notarlo.

-Oh, olvidé el azúcar- dijo Cathy- ya regreso- y, sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo hacia la cocina del templo. Liliwen sonrió al ver a Milo que la miraba alejarse con una mirada de adoración más propia de un cachorro que de un santo de Athena.

-La quieres mucho, ¿no es así?- dijo Liliwen, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos.

-Cathy es mi vida- dijo Milo, y bajó la mirada- hace unos meses estuve a punto de perderla-

Liliwen no respondió. Tomó un sorbo de café. Milo quitó la mirada de la puerta por donde Cathy había desaparecido, y se volvió hacia la chica pelirroja, quien seguía buscando el cosmo de Camus. Milo sabía lo que había pasado: Camus había sentido el cosmo de Fjore de nuevo, y le había pedido que cuidara de Liliwen mientras salía del Santuario a averiguar que sucedía.

Milo podía parecerlo, pero no era ningún tonto. Sabía que Camus se sentía atraído por esa mujer de hielo de alguna manera. Lo conocía bastante bien. Pero por el tono con el que había hablando con él esa mañana, también parecía tener sentimientos hacia Liliwen. Y era claro de que lado estaba Milo.

-Oye- dijo Milo, sacando nuevamente a Liliwen de sus pensamientos- ¿qué sucede?¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Milo.

Liliwen entrecerró los ojos. La mirada de Milo la ponía nerviosa. No como la de Camus, pero sentía que el santo de Escorpión podía ver dentro de su alma. Bajó la mirada.

 _Ruff… rufff…_

Mister Darcy, quien estaba tumbado en el regazo de Milo, bien acomodado, reclamó la falta de atención del santo de Escorpión y brincó al suelo, para acercarse a Liliwen y poner su cabeza en la rodilla de la chica, demandando caricias. Liliwen sonrió y lo acarició.

-Mister Darcy- dijo Milo en un tono de reproche- no deberías estar importunando a Lilu. Ven acá-

El perro ignoró olímpicamente a Milo, y brincó al regazo de la chica, quien lo acarició sin ningún problema. Milo sonrió. Mister Darcy era un muy buen juez de carácter, y al parecer le había caído bien Liliwen.

-¿Y qué piensas de Camus?- dijo Milo de pronto. Liliwen se sonrojó casi hasta la raíz de sus cabellos cuando el santo de Escorpión dijo eso. Milo alzó una ceja- oh, por los dioses. ¡Te gusta!-

-¡No!- exclamó Liliwen en voz alta, levantándose de la mesa- ¿que tonterías dices? Creo… creo que mejor me voy…-

-No, no, espera- dijo Milo, levantándose también y tomándola del brazo- por favor, Liliwen, no te enojes-

-Déjame…-

-Espera, Liliwen, no quise ofenderte- dijo Milo.

Liliwen se detuvo y se volvió a ver al santo de Escorpión, su ceño fruncido, pero con ojos asustados. Milo tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Lentamente la ayudó a volverse a sentar a la mesa. Le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Milo en un tono calmado, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella mirándola a los ojos, mientras que Liliwen lo miraba con una expresión asustada- sientes algo por él, ¿no?-

-No, por supuesto que no…- dijo la pelirroja.

Milo suspiró, pero la miró fijamente de nuevo.

-No eres buena mintiendo- dijo Milo- tus ojos me dicen que sí hay algún grado de sentimientos hacia Camus-

Liliwen tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, asustada. Los ojos del santo parecían estar inspeccionando los rincones mas íntimos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, rehusándose a mirar al santo. Milo, por su parte, la tomó por los hombros de nuevo. Liliwen suspiró.

No estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Camus. Claro, era guapo, casi desde que llegó se dio cuenta de ello. Y poco a poco había comenzado a ser más amable con ella. La toleraba, cuando menos. Y sabía que, al menos en dos ocasiones, había salvado su vida de su tía y de Fjore. No sabía si lo que sentía era gratitud, o atracción hacia él. Pero sabía que eso no era asunto de Milo.

-No lo sé, Milo- dijo Liliwen en voz baja- me agrada, es apuesto, y claro que agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí. He desarrollado cierto… cariño por él. Pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Milo.

-Creo que me detesta- dijo la chica.

-No creo que te deteste, Liliwen- dijo el santo de Escorpión- sé que Camus parece frío y antipático, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. En el fondo… bueno, sí es frío y antipático-

Liliwen olvidó su miedo por un momento y rió en voz baja.

-No lo sé, Milo- admitió ella, relajando su mirada- aún sigo creyendo que no le caigo muy bien que digamos- bajó la mirada, pero luego sus ojos se cruzaron con los del santo- por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie de esta conversación-

-Oye, oye, tranquila- dijo Milo en un tono tranquilizador- no tenías que decir nada. Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Liliwen. Pero no te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados- sonrió- jamás traicionaría los secretos de ninguna mujer…-

-Mucho menos los de una mujer hermosa, que debe tener muchos- completó Cathy, sonriendo y llevando el azúcar en sus manos. Ambos sonrieron mientras se volvían a mirarla.

-Justamente eso iba a decir, cariño- dijo Milo, mirando a su chica con adoración.

-¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Cathy.

-De nada importante, Cathy- dijo el santo de Escorpión- ¿porqué no vamos a la playa hoy? Hace un lindo día, está soleado, a pesar de ser otoño-

-Creo que sería buena idea- dijo Cathy, y se volvió a Liliwen- iré por mi violín-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia. Cada vez más se complican las cosas. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews. Les mando un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Segundo Ataque

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

VIII. SEGUNDO ATAQUE

 _Afueras del Santuario, Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Esa mañana, Camus había salido del Santuario, y seguido el cosmo que le había llamado tanto la atención. Se imaginaba que Fjore seguiría rondando los límites del Santuario, esperando a que Liliwen cometiera un error y saliera sin protección, cosa que no sería muy probable. Pero no se rendía, al menos podía reconocerle eso. Y no estaba sola al acecho, al parecer Touma rondaba cerca también.

Apenas llevaba un par de días cuidando a Liliwen, y Camus ya estaba cansado de que la estuvieran siguiendo. Involuntariamente sintió un poco de simpatía por ella. No se imaginaba como la chica había vivido toda su vida como un blanco andante, esperando a ser atacada. El santo dorado torció levemente su boca. Liliwen.

Tenía que admitir que, al principio no le gustaba mucho la idea de cuidarla. Y no le gustaba ella. Le parecía una chica fastidiosa, una damisela en peligro que solo se metía en problemas, torpe y desordenada, cuya esencia era contraria a la suya. Fuego y hielo.

Pero ese último día había sido un poco diferente. Camus la había comenzado a ver de una manera muy distinta. Era una chica con pésima suerte, que tenía suficientes razones y justificación para estar nerviosa, cuyo cruel destino la había estado persiguiendo desde el día en que nació. Y era también una mujer hermosa y, una vez que desarrollara bien su cosmo, podría llegar a ser muy poderosa. Suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza. Le gustaba un poco. Lo bastante como para hacer sentir algo extraño en su estómago cuando la había visto. Bueno, no exactamente ahí, pero lo bastante para necesitar una ducha fría la noche anterior, cuando la vio en ropa más ligera que de costumbre. Casi se sonroja de nuevo al recordarlo. Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Seguramente eran las hormonas! Claro que le podría pasar a cualquiera, viendo a una chica tan guapa como ella.

-Vaya, vaya…- escuchó una voz. Camus se puso en guardia al sentir el cosmo de Fjore, y el de Touma cerca- ¡que sorpresa! ¿Porqué bajaste de tu templo? ¿Qué no hay otros santos o guardias en el Santuario?- se echó a reír, y se volvió a Touma- ¿somos tan temibles que un santo dorado tiene que bajar?¿qué piensas?-

Touma no respondió de inmediato. Al parecer estaba muy incómodo ante la situación, cabizbajo y mordiéndose el labio.

-Termina tu asunto, Fjore- dijo Touma, sin muchas ganas- yo solo vine a ver a mi hermana-

-Si es que Marín quiere verte aún- dijo Camus, entrecerrando los ojos- por lo que escuché decir a Aioria, está molesta porque fuiste con el chisme con tu diosa, de que Liliwen estaba aquí-

Touma parpadeó, pero se encogió de hombros, y entró al Santuario. Una vez que desapareció, Camus se volvió a la chica.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, lo sabes- dijo Camus.

-No veo porqué no, técnicamente no estoy dentro del Santuario- dijo Fjore, sonriendo y poniéndose las manos en las caderas con un gesto despreocupado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo el santo dorado.

-Lo sé. Camus- dijo Fjore. Se cruzó de brazos, y se apoyó sobre una una de las columnas- sabes que tengo que cumplir con mi deber. No podrán proteger a la piojita para siempre- lo decía en un tono neutral, no se escuchaba para nada como una amenaza- sabes que eventualmente caerá en nuestras manos-

-No si lo podemos evitar- dijo Camus.

Fjore se echó a reír.

-Vaya, ¿te gusta ese insecto?- dijo Fjore en un tono burlón e impertinente, pero que al santo le parecía simpático- ¿o porqué tan protector de esa extraña, hija de un dios que siempre ha sido enemigo de Athena?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ella- dijo Camus, ignorando la primera pregunta de Fjore- además, la señorita Athena se ha aliado con sus antiguos enemigos, Poseidón y Hades. Quizá será igual con Apolo y Artemisa-

-La señorita Artemisa jamás lo aceptará- dijo Fjore, poniendo los ojos en blanco- entregar a Liliwen será quizá lo único que podría hacer que mi señora haga las paces con la tuya-

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Camus en un tono molesto.

Fjore se echó a reír otra vez. Se despegó de la columna y miró decididamente a Camus. Éste frunció el entrecejo, deseó saber que era lo que esa chica estaba pensando. Fjore se aceró a él, cruzada de brazos, y le dio un codazo amistoso en el brazo.

-Mándame a Touma cuando termine de hablar con su hermana, ¿quieres?- dijo Fjore, dándole la espalda y alejándose, dejando a Camus muy confundido- si yo fuera tú, le pondría más atención a cuidar a la piojita- añadió antes de desaparecer.

Pocos minutos después, supo exactamente a donde se había ido. El santo de Acuario comenzó a correr hacia el interior del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Poco antes_

Definitivamente no era el día de Touma. Artemisa estaba enojada con él desde la noche anterior, por haber intentado defender a Liliwen, y porque, ahora estaba seguro, la diosa estaba celosa. El chico bufó. Primero, ¿cómo podía Artemisa creer algo tan absurdo? Segundo, se había encontrado a Camus en la entrada del Santuario, y eso no pintaba nada bien. Tercero, Fjore lo había seguido. No sabía porqué, pero no confiaba mucho en la chica de hielo que Artemisa había protegido desde pequeña. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza, demasiado impredecible para su gusto. Y había algo que no le daba buena espina. Cuarto, cuando llegó a la entrada del recinto de las amazonas, buscando a su hermana, lo primero que vio de Marín fue su puño cerrado, estrellándose contra su mejilla.

-Ouch…- se quejó el pelirrojo, frotándose repetidamente la mejilla- ¡Marín!-

-Que eso te enseñe a mantener tu boca cerrada, Touma- dijo la amazona, cruzada de brazos- si te damos el privilegio de entrar al Santuario, deberías ser más discreto-

-Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho, Marín, yo…- continuó el pelirrojo, pero antes de terminar de disculparse, de nuevo el puño de Marín se estrelló con su mejilla- ¡Marín! Intento disculparme…-

Touma bufó: su hermana realmente estaba molesta con él. No era para menos, él le había dado a Artemisa la localización de Liliwen, y ahora el Santuario estaba rodeado por los ángeles y las cazadoras de Artemisa, esperando el momento propicio para atacarla.

-No eres bienvenido en el Santuario, Touma- añadió Marín en un tono seco, cruzándose de brazos. Touma podía sentir la mirada furiosa de su hermana sobre él- no mientras estés ayudando a tu diosa a lastimar a Liliwen-

-No le estoy ayudando, Marín- se quejó Touma, aún frotándose la mejilla dolida- ¿quieres escucharme?-

Marín lo evaluó con la mirada. No le gustaba nada la situación. Técnicamente, Touma era un enemigo, por más que fuera su hermano. Pero no lo podía correr a patadas, sobre todo si quería disculparse. Por fin, la amazona se puso las manos en las caderas, y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara.

-Bien, escúchame, Marín- dijo Touma, aliviado de no haber recibido un tercer golpe, cortesía de su hermana mayor- la señorita Artemisa me va a pulverizar si se da cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de revelarte, así que escúchame bien, estoy arriesgando más que mi pellejo con esto. Estoy intentando convencerla de que deje en paz a esa chica, pero me temo que no hay manera de convencerla. Odiseo y Teseo son más o menos indiferentes, la atraparán si pueden. Pero Fjore está decidida en ser quien la atrape y la lleve a su presencia-

-¿Fjore?- dijo Marín, alzando las cejas. ¿De quién rayos hablaba?

-Fjore es una chica que la señorita Artemisa adoptó poco antes de encontrarme a mí- dijo Touma- la eligió específicamente pensando que, en el futuro, peleara contra Liliwen. Tengan mucho cuidado-

Marín evaluó a su hermano con la mirada de nuevo, pero sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Touma- dijo Marín, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermano- ahora vete, antes de que alguien más te vea. En el Santuario todos están molestos por lo que hiciste-

-Lo siento, Marín- dijo Touma, cabizbajo- lo siento mucho. Nos vemos pronto-

Y sonriendo levemente, se apresuró a salir del Santuario. Marín se encogió de hombros, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la playa: sentía el cosmo de Aioria ahí, y quería verlo mientras entrenaba a Kostas.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario, Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Liliwen había seguido a Milo y a Cathy hacia la playa del Santuario. La chica pelirroja estaba agradecida por la amabilidad de ellos dos. Por un minuto se alarmó al sentir muy cerca el cosmo de Touma, pero se tranquilizó al notar que no se acercó más a ella: por el contrario, parecía alejarse del Santuario.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a la playa Aioria y Marín, el primero llevando consigo a Kostas. El pequeño aún estaba entrenando, y Aioria se despidió de ellos, para seguir corriendo a la orilla del mar junto con Kostas. Poco más tarde llegaron Lydia y Mu. Liliwen miró la playa con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Liliwen?- le dijo Marín.

-Yo… nunca había ido a la playa- dijo la chica, mirando con curiosidad las olas.

-¿No?- dijo Cathy, alzando las cejas- según recuerdo, Caernarfon está en la costa-

-Sí, pero no vivía en Caernarfon- dijo Liliwen- vivía a un par de kilómetros, en las montañas de Snowdonia-

-Bueno, puedes entrar al mar, no pasa nada- dijo Cathy, sonriendo- creo que te gustará…-

Liliwen evaluó las aguas. Lydia ya se había quitado las zapatillas y había entrado al agua junto con Mu, y ambos estaban riendo mientras que se lanzaban agua entre ellos. La chica pelirroja se quitó las zapatillas también, y caminó despacio en la arena hacia el agua. Sonrió ante la agradable sensación de las olas más pequeñas sobre sus pies. Al verla acercarse, Lydia y Mu se volvieron hacia ella y sonrieron, animándola a entrar al agua. Liliwen dejó que el agua llegara a sus rodillas, y se inclinó para tomar un caracol que había en sobre la arena.

Liliwen sonrió. Aquello era agradable: el flujo de las olas, el agua tibia bajo sus pies, e incluso el olor salado eran de su agrado.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido. Liliwen volvió a inclinarse en hacia el agua para tomar otro caracol, cuando alto tomó su muñeca y la arrastró hacia el agua, hundiéndola y haciéndola desaparecer bajo las olas. Lydia y Mu, que estaban a unos pasos de ella, fueron empujados por alguna fuerza extraña, que los hizo caer al agua. Milo y Marín se pusieron alerta.

-¡Liliwen!- exclamó Marín, corriendo hacia el agua. Milo la siguió, mientras que Lydia y Mu se levantaban.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Lydia, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a la chica con la mirada. Los otros santos la buscaron también. Mu cerró los ojos y señaló hacia el interior del mar.

-Por allá- dijo el santo de Aries.

Los cuatro miraron hacia donde señalaba Mu. Unos segundos después, Liliwen emergió del agua, moviendo desesperadamente las manos para mantenerse a flote y poder respirar. Solo pudo aguantar unos segundos, y volvió a ser sumergida.

-¡No!- gritó Marín, y se sumergió para nadar hacia donde se encontraba Liliwen e intentar mantenerla a flote. No fue necesario. El agua a su alrededor se congeló, atrapando a Marín por la cintura y a los otros tres de las rodillas. Una mujer estaba de pie sobre el agua congelada, deteniendo a Liliwen por el cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del hielo que se había formado. Los santos intentaron en vano soltarse.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Lydia, encendiendo su cosmo y tomando una rosa roja, aunque sin atreverse a atacarla, por temor de atacar a Liliwen por accidente.

-Ni hablar- dijo Fjore, sonriendo- estamos esperando a llegue la señora Artemisa a deshacerse de esta basura-

Liliwen movió desesperada los pies, que estaban a un par de centímetros del agua congelada. ¡No podía respirar! Lo único que hizo instintivamente fue encender el fuego de sus manos y quemar las de Fjore. Funcionó. La mujer la soltó, y Liliwen cayó sentada en el agua congelada, respirando desesperada por aire.

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó Fjore, enfurecida por lo que había sucedido- ¡me quemaste! Eres una salvaje…-

Liliwen intentó ponerse de pie y alejarse de ella, pero resbaló con el hielo y volvió a caer. Encendió el fuego de sus manos de nuevo, para cubrirse de Fjore. Cuando ésta estuvo a punto de atacar, apareció una pared de hielo entre ambas mujeres. Liliwen supo quien era antes de que apareciera.

-Camus…- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Me engañaste, Fjore- dijo Camus, entrecerrando los ojos- así que me distrajiste para luego atacar a Liliwen aquí dentro-

Fjore sonrió socarronamente, y sin más desapareció. El santo de Acuario miró fijamente el punto donde la chica había desaparecido, y después de unos segundos, se giró hacia Liliwen, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Camus en su habitual tono seco y frío.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja, aceptando la mano del santo de Acuario y levantándose con dificultad sobre el hielo.

-No puedo deshacer este hielo- dijo Camus- ¿podrías…?-

Liliwen asintió y, encendiendo el fuego de sus manos, derritió el agua de mar congelada a su alrededor, liberando a Marín y a los otros. Cathy, que se había mantenido en la orilla, mirando alarmada la situación, respiró aliviada al ver que todos regresaron sin sufrir ningún daño.

Cuando todos estuvieron de nuevos sobre la arena, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, excepto por Liliwen, cuyos cabellos y ropa estaban completamente secos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Cathy, preocupada.

-Creo que no es muy sensato que estés fuera de los Doce Templos, Liliwen- dijo Camus antes de responder la pregunta de Cathy, y se volvió a los otros- con su permiso…-

Liliwen asintió, y siguió a Camus de regreso hacia Acuario. Las tres chicas notaron que Liliwen estaba muy asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no dijo nada, y solo siguió obedientemente y cabizbaja a Camus.

-Brrr…- dijo Lydia, sentándose en el suelo y hundiendo sus pies en la arena caliente, sintiéndose aliviada al instante. Mu sonrió levemente, y Marín y Cathy miraron a Camus y a Liliwen alejarse. Milo se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé que pasa con esos dos- dijo Milo en voz baja, para que solo Cathy pudiera escucharlo- aún tienen que… romper el hielo-

-Paciencia, Milo- dijo Cathy, sin quitarles la vista de encima- ya llegarán ahí-

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

-¡Eso fue completamente inaceptable, Fjore!- exclamó Touma, alzando la voz- sabes que no podemos entrar al Santuario de Athena sin su permiso. ¡Nos arriesgaste a provocar una guerra santa!-

-Bah- dijo Fjore, moviendo una mano, como restándole importancia a la queja del ángel pelirrojo. Odiseo y Teseo se miraron entre sí. No estaban muy seguros de que lado estaban.

-Y encima de todo, también atacaste a los santos de Athena- dijo Touma, ofendido- ¡incluso a mi hermana!-

-¿Así que de eso se trata todo esto?- dijo Fjore en un tono despectivo- ¿solo porque tu hermana se enfrió los pies?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Touma. Realmente estaba molesto- y sabes que incluso la señorita Artemisa nos prohibió entrar al Santuario de Athena sin su permiso. Si ella se escapa del Santuario es una cosa, pero no tienes porqué entrar-

Fjore no dejó de sonreír.

-Touma tiene razón, Fjore- dijo por fin Odiseo- solo causarás problemas a la señorita Artemisa si sigues actuando de esa manera-

La mujer hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y salió de las habitaciones de la diosa hacia el jardín central del Olimpo. Los tres ángeles suspiraron.

-Últimamente Fjore está incontrolable- dijo Teseo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos- deberíamos hablar con la señorota Artemisa de esto-

-No lo sé, Teseo- dijo Odiseo, suspirando- finalmente, Fjore está llevando a cabo las instrucciones de atrapar a la chica que quiere la señorita Artemisa-

-Sí, pero sabe que no debe de romper las reglas entre los Santuarios de otros dioses, o se arriesgará a una guerra santa entre ellos- dijo Touma, cruzándose de brazos, con un aire completamente indignado por la actitud de Fjore- además, no me agrada ni un poco que haya atacado de paso a Marín, y a la hermana menor de Aioria-

Los tres guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí. Finalmente Teseo se levantó.

-Bueno, iré a hablar con ella- dijo el ángel. Los otros dos asintieron mientras que Teseo salió tras Fjore.

-Yo iré a hablar con la señorita Artemisa de nuevo- dijo Touma, levantándose también.

-No lo hagas, Touma- dijo Odiseo, tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se levante de su sitio- la señorita Artemisa dijo que no quería verte-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Touma, alzando las cejas alarmado.

-Así como lo escuchas- dijo Odiseo en un tono incómodo- está molesta porque defiendes a Liliwen. Le expliqué que solo lo hiciste por tu hermana-

Touma se mordió el labio. No solo lo hacía porque se lo había prometido a Marín. También era por que su conciencia le decía que Liliwen no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que había pasado, y que si Artemisa llegaba a tener éxito, pronto se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, por despachar a su sobrina y hacer sufrir a su gemelo, Apolo. Bajó la mirada.

-Bah, yo lo hago por su propio bien, Odiseo- dijo Touma, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, para ocultar a su compañero lo herido que se sentía por la actitud de su diosa- un día se dará cuenta de ello-

Odiseo sonrió levemente.

-Espero que sí- dijo el ángel.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

La chica había seguido a Camus, cabizbaja y en silencio. Realmente estaba un poco apenada por la situación que acababa de pasar. Mientras estaba en el agua, había sentido que Fjore la tomó de los brazos y la hizo hundirse. La dejó salir, porque su plan no era ahogarla, sino aturdirla lo suficiente para que Artemisa pudiera llegar a rematarla. Si algo bueno había pasado en todo esto, era que estaba orgullosa de que había podido mantener su fuego encendido a pesar del hielo de Fjore.

Camus no le dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Esperó en silencio en la cocina del templo de Acuario mientras que Liliwen preparaba algo de cenar. Alzó las cejas cuando Liliwen le puso un plato enfrente, con algo que parecía un par de panqueques cubiertos de azúcar.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Camus, dudoso.

-Se llaman _welsh crempog_ \- dijo Liliwen- no sé como se dice en griego. ¿Panqueques galeses?-

Camus miró confundido los panqueques, pero tomó un trozo y lo probó. No estaban nada mal, al contrario, estaban deliciosos, mejor que una crepa francesa.

-Están deliciosos- dijo el santo dorado- _merci_ -

Liliwen sonrió ampliamente. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a estar bajo el cuidado de Camus que no se sentía una completa inútil.

-Hiciste bien, Liliwen- le dijo Camus, adivinando sus pensamientos- no es tu culpa estar en esta situación, en la que todo el mundo te ataca. Y te defendiste muy bien esta última vez. Has aprendido bien-

Liliwen siguió sonriendo. Sin poderse contener, la chica abrazó a Camus por un momento, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El santo se sobresaltó por el cálido contacto con ella, pero apenas duró un segundo, antes de que la chica se apresurara a su habitación a descansar.

Camus se tocó la mejilla distraídamente una vez que se quedó solo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba ese vuelco que sintió en su corazón cuando Liliwen lo abrazó? No era normal esa sensación. ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba? No, no podía ser. A él le atraía Fjore. ¿O no? No estaba seguro. ¡Tenía tantas cosas en común con ella! En cambio, Liliwen… además, ella era hija de Apolo, una semidiosa, y no tenía nada en común con él.

Pero si eso era verdad, ¿porqué últimamente sentía sus tripas revolverse cuando la veía, o cuando la tenía cerca? Eso no era normal. El contacto cálido de su piel había sido… y cuando lo abrazó, cuando sintió que el pecho de ella rozó sus brazo, tuvo una sensación extraña debajo de su estómago. No era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una chica, pero jamás pensó sentir algo parecido precisamente por Liliwen.

Sin duda era muy bonita. Un poco bajita para su gusto, y delgada, pero no carecía de curvas. Incluso se veía linda con las pecas que adornaban su nariz y sus mejillas.

Camus sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ello? ¿Cómo una chica así podía inspirarle esos pensamientos? Se levantó de la mesa tras terminar de cenar, y se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaría otra vez mojarse la cara, o quizá una ducha fría, antes de dormir.

x-x-x

 _Olimpo_

 _Varios días después_

Apolo suspiró, tumbándose derrotado sobre el diván de su habitación. Su hermana gemela era más cabezota de lo que había creído. ¡Y la gente decía que él, Apolo, era el terco! Su hermana le decía "hazte a un lado". Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, dando la contra a Artemisa, por proteger a Liliwen? ¿No sería mejor que dejara que las cosas siguieran su rumbo? No. Liliwen era su hija, era hija de Arienwen. Él lo había prometido. Además, él sabía muy bien como era ser hijo de un dios, y ser perseguido por eso. Recordaba, en tiempos mitológicos, cuando él y Artemisa, al igual que Leto, habían sido perseguidos furiosamente por Hera.

Por más que le había repetido eso a Artemisa, la diosa había hecho caso omiso de ello. Parecía no recordar, o no querer recordar.

Se cruzó de brazos, pero se incorporó al sentir un cosmo conocido muy cerca de sus habitaciones. Se volvió para recibir a la recién llegada.

-¡Athena!- exclamó Apolo, sorprendido de ver a su hermana en el Olimpo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Solo venía a ver como estabas- dijo Athena- y preguntarte por como va tu avance con Artemisa-

Apolo bajó la mirada tristemente, y Athena entendió.

-Oh- fue el único comentario de la diosa de la sabiduría- ¿no hay alguna manera en que nuestro padre pueda hacer al respecto?-

-No lo creo- dijo Apolo, sacudiendo la cabeza- ya hablé con él al respecto, y me dijo que es algo que Artemisa y yo tenemos que resolver…-

Athena se mordió el labio. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo esta Liliwen?- preguntó Apolo- espero que no hayas tenido problemas-

-¡Es una chica de lo más dulce!- dijo Athena, sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del dios- ojalá que Artemisa la pudiera conocer. Estaría muy impresionada con ella-

Apolo sonrió, incluso inflando el pecho, un poco orgulloso de lo que Athena había dicho de su hija. No le sorprendía. Él realmente había amado a Arienwen, que era una chica con un carácter muy dulce, y era lógico que Liliwen fuera así también. Athena notó su melancolía, y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano. Esperaba que pronto se resolviera todo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Actualización tempranera porque en la tarde tengo trabajo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	9. 9: La Carta

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

IX: LA CARTA

 _Templo de Acuario_

 _Pocos días después_

Habían pasado los días, y Camus había evitado lo más posible ver o interactuar con Liliwen. No le gustaba ni un poco a donde iban esos sentimientos extraños que tenía. No solo eso, sus emociones parecían como si se hubieran metido a la batidora. Liliwen tenía un "algo", no sabía que era exactamente, que le comenzaba a despertar curiosidad, por no decir sensaciones muy extrañas.

Camus sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido de sí mismo y bastante molesto. ¡Él era un santo de Athena! Seguramente estaba mucho más allá de esos simples impulsos humanos. ¡Era el frío santo de Acuario!

"Bah", Camus pensaba de tanto en tanto, cruzándose de brazos.

El día anterior, mientras que Liliwen había bajado a los terrenos del Santuario, acompañada de Aldebarán y de Mu, Milo había subido al templo de Acuario a charlar con él. No era poco frecuente que esos dos discutieran y estuvieran en desacuerdo, pero era una de las pocas veces que fue Milo quien subió a Acuario dispuesto a darle un sermón a Camus. Seguramente todo aquello había sido obra de Cathy, aunque también podía haber sido iniciativa del propio Escorpión, Camus no estaba muy seguro

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Cathy ha estado muy preocupada por ti, Camus. Por ustedes dos- dijo Milo en voz baja- de hecho, yo también he estado algo preocupado-_

 _Ambos estaban sentados en la salita de estar, tomando café. Camus le dio un sorbo a su taza casualmente, pretendiendo no entender de que se trataba la conversación que Milo quería tener con él, pero no podía engañar a su mejor amigo._

 _-Camus- dijo Milo en un tono serio, un poco inusual en él- ¿cómo están las cosas con Liliwen? Cathy y yo nos quedamos muy preocupados desde ese día en la playa, cuando tu amiga de hielo casi la ahoga…-_

 _-Liliwen está bien, está a salvo- lo interrumpió Camus en un tono seco y cortante. No le estaba gustando a donde iba esa conversación- y te agradecería que mantuvieras tus…-_

 _-No tengo malas intenciones, Camus, en serio- dijo Milo, en un tono ofendido. ¿Creía que lo estaba molestando? Si bien Milo no se caracterizaba por ser el santo más serio y formal, ésta vez estaba muy preocupado por mejor amigo- yo solo estoy pensando en tu bien, y también el de ella. Seguramente la está pasando muy mal por todo lo que…-_

 _-¿Quieres decir que yo podría hacer algo para lastimarla?- lo interrumpió Camus de nuevo._

 _-No, es solo que…- comenzó Milo._

 _-Es solo que nada, Milo- dijo Camus, alzando levemente la voz, haciendo que su amigo se mordiera la lengua- recuerda que es mi misión, y la misión es bastante simple. Protegerla. Evitar que Artemisa se la cargue. Fuera de eso, no hay nada más que hacer al respecto, socializar u otra cosa no fueron requeridas…-_

 _Milo suspiró sonoramente. No sabía que hacer con su amigo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Bah", pensó Camus otra vez "eso me saco por acceder a escuchar a Milo y sus ocurrencias"

Camus pensó que debería tener más sentido común e ignorar sus tonterías, por más lógico que sonara aquello. Sabía lo que le quería decir. Pero a él no le gustaba Liliwen. Simple y sencillamente. Además, la chica era hija de un dios, estaba fuera de sus limites, y no tenía nada que estar haciendo al respecto.

-¿Camus?- dijo Liliwen interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, saliendo de su habitación y mirando la expresión preocupada del santo- ¿pasa algo malo?

Camus se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza levemente. La chica sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta, con toda la intención de regresar a su habitación.

-Espera, Liliwen- dijo Camus, haciéndola detenerse. Liliwen se volvió hacia él con una expresión interrogante. El santo dorado la miró. Esa mirada confundida que tenía a veces era demasiado linda. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- no, olvídalo-

La chica estaba confundida, pero no insistió. Sonrió levemente. Camus se frotó la frente. ¡Malditos fueran sus pensamientos! No solo eso. ¡Malditas fueran sus hormonas! Ella estaba tan linda...

Camus levantó la vista, y Liliwen aún lo estaba mirado confundida.

-Lo siento, Liliwen- dijo Camus- sé que no hemos conversado mucho. ¿Extrañas tu hogar?-

-Claro que sí, extraño mi vida en _Eryri_ \- dijo Liliwen, con una expresión algo triste- pero lo que lo hizo mi hogar ya no existe-

-¿Qué significa Eryri?- preguntó Camus.

-Ese es el nombre galés de Snowdonia- dijo Liliwen, sonriendo levemente- significa "tierra de águilas". Vivía cerca de una montaña llamada Snowdon, nosotros la llamamos _Yr Wyddfa._ La leyenda dice que ahí fue donde el gigante Rhitta Gawr fue a esconderse después de ser vencido por el rey Arturo-

Camus sonrió levemente, y siguió escuchando sobre el castillo impenetrable de Caernarfon, los lagos junto a Snowdon, donde el rey Arturo había tirado Excalibur, y todo sobre el el dragón galés. Camus sonrió levemente ante ello, pensar en lo irónico que era que Liliwen tuviera un cosmo lleno de fuego y viniera de un sitio donde había un dragón rojo de leyenda. Sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿los franceses fueron derrotados por solo veintiocho soldados en Caernarfon?- dijo Camus, alzando las cejas, mientras escuchaba sobre las guerras de independencia de Gales, dirigidas por Owain Glyndwr.

-Así es- dijo Liliwen- los franceses habían acudido a ayudar a los galeses a independizarse de Inglaterra, pero todo el ejército fue derrotado por solo los veintiocho soldados ingleses que defendían el castillo de Caernarfon. La fortaleza era impenetrable. Las paredes son tan gruesas que los arietes no servían para romperlas. Solo hubiera podido romperlo un trabuquete, una catapulta gigantesca-

Camus volvió a sonreír. ¿Porqué no había charlado con ella antes? ¡Tenía miles de historias impresionantes en su cabeza, de las cuales Camus jamás había escuchado o soñado! Cuando terminaron de charlar, ambos se despidieron, y Liliwen, tras sonreírle, volvió a su habitación a dormir.

El santo dorado se quedó pensando al verla desaparecer. Sonrió levemente. Al principio no le había gustado ni un poco la idea de tener que cuidar a Liliwen y evitar que fuera dañada, pero poco a poco había ido cambiando de opinión. Ya no le caía tan mal como al principio, y no se le hacía tan desagradable.

Camus suspiró. Sabía que Milo tenía una extraña noción de que debería darle una oportunidad a Liliwen, y sabía muy bien a que se refería. Y no, eso definitivamente no iba a pasar, estaba seguro.

El santo de Acuario sacudió la cabeza, y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. ¡Estaba agotado!

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

La diosa estaba frustrada. ¡Llevaban ya casi un mes desde que había localizado a la hija de Apolo y Arienwen, y aún no podían recuperarla del Santuario de Athena! ¿Qué se creía su hermana, evitando que ella completara su venganza? No entendía porque Athena no la apoyaba. Si bien su hermana era servida predominantemente por hombres, también tenía mujeres a su servicio.¿No había sido ella quien había establecido que las mujeres debían cubrir su rostro, y matar a los hombres que las vieran? Eso sonaba algo muy parecido a lo que ella misma, Artemisa, hacía con las mujeres a su servicio.

Artemisa suspiró.

Incluso Touma se había comenzado a negar a intentar secuestrar a Liliwen para llevarla ante ella. Odiseo y Teseo seguían obedeciendo, pero también habían comenzado a cuestionarla. ¿Porqué no podían hacer lo que ella les decía? Solo Fjore parecía estar dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía que ser hecho. ¿Porqué los demás se comportaban así?

Y hablando de Fjore...

-Señorita, no debe perder la paciencia, ni Athena ni Apolo nos van a detener- dijo la chica- pronto podrá llevar a cabo su venganza-

Artemisa gruñó. No estaba de humor, pero finalmente se volvió hacia Fjore.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la diosa- ¿qué has averiguado?-

-Me he dado cuenta de que el señor Apolo fue a hablar en secreto con el señor Hefestos hace algunos días…- dijo Fjore.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Artemisa, fastidiada, cruzándose los brazos en pleno berrinche- ¿acaso cree que esa bastarda va a vivir lo suficiente como para usar una armadura?-

-Con todo respeto, señorita Artemisa- dijo Fjore- ¿no ha vivido hasta ahora, muy a pesar de…?-

-¡Solo porque Apolo la estuvo ocultando todo el tiempo!- dijo Artemisa, subiendo un poco su tono de voz- pero ahora que sé donde está, no vivirá por mucho tiempo más. ¡Yo misma me haré cargo de ello!-

-Sobre eso, señorita- dijo la chica, sonriendo maliciosamente- creo que tengo una buena idea-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Días más tarde_

Camus se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Hyoga y los otros santos de bronce, excepto Ikki, acababan de regresar de Japón al Santuario. En esos días, los chicos venían de visita por la próxima boda de Aioros y Sofi. El motivo de la desaprobación de Camus era que le parecía que Hyoga pasaba demasiado tiempo con Seiya, y se le estaban pegando algunas de sus mañas.

Esa mañana, Hyoga se había acercado a Liliwen y, tras presentarse, le había preguntado sobre la relación con su maestro. La pobre chica se había puesto de un rojo furioso, casi tanto como sus cabellos, al escuchar la pregunta. Camus ni siquiera se mosqueó. Un zape bien dado por su indiscreción puso a Hyoga en su sitio.

-No te permito que hables así a Liliwen- dijo Camus- ella es una invitada de la señorita Athena- Camus tomó a su alumno de la nuca y lo hizo inclinarse- discúlpate en este instante-

-Camus, no es necesario, yo no…- comenzó a decir Liliwen, el rubor de sus mejillas apenas desapareciendo.

-Hyoga…- le dijo Camus en un tono peligroso.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señorita Liliwen- dijo Hyoga.

-Está bien, Hyoga- dijo la chica. El santo de Cisne se inclinó levemente, y se alejó junto con los demás santos de bronce. Camus lo siguió con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. No le había hecho nada de gracia que estuviera insinuando algo.

No solo Hyoga. También Aldebarán le había preguntado en una ocasión si había algo entre ellos dos, a lo que el santo de Acuario le había respondido con una fría mirada indiferente. ¿Porqué sus compañeros insistían en querer emparejarlo? Bah.

Se volvió a mirar a Liliwen. Si bien ella y Cathy se habían vuelto buenas amigas, eso hacía que Milo lo visitara con frecuencia, frecuentemente con algunas insinuaciones que, aunque eran hechas con buena intención, fastidiaban al santo de Acuario. Cathy, por su parte, se ponía muy aprensiva con Liliwen, y no dejaba que Milo o Camus se alejaran mucho: ella había sido testigo de esa ocasión en la que los enemigos intentaron ahogarla en la playa del Santuario. Bueno, no ahogarla, solo aturdirla lo suficiente para sacarla del Santuario y llevarla a que Artemisa la rematara. Lo cual era igual de malo.

Liliwen se encontraba sentada en la hierba junto con Cathy, acariciando a Mister Darcy mientras que Cathy tocaba el violín. Camus la miró. Suavizó su mirada. Vaya que la chica se la estaba poniendo difícil. ¡Era demasiado linda! El santo estaba de pie a unos metros de donde estaban las dos chicas, y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al verla. Pronto unas palmadas en la espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Es linda, ¿no es así?- dijo Milo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonriendo.

-Cuida tus palabras, Milo- dijo Camus en tono de advertencia, frunciendo el entrecejo de nuevo- ya te dije que Liliwen no me interesa de esa manera…-

-¿Quién está hablando de Liliwen?- dijo Milo, sonriendo con un gesto de inocencia que no engañaba a nadie- yo hablaba de Cathy. Estoy aliviado que ya se haya recuperado. Extrañaba escucharla tocar el violín-

Camus gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Ese condenado Milo lo había engañado. Volvió su mirada hacia las chicas. Liliwen se había tumbado en la hierba, riendo porque el perro le estaba lamiendo la cara, mientras que Cathy dejaba de tocar el violín y se echaba a reír al ver a Mister Darcy tomándose esa libertad con su invitada.

Camus miró el impresionante contraste entre el pasto verde y sus cabellos rojos. En un principio le había molestado hasta el color de su cabello. ¿Porqué había tenido que tener cabellos de un color tan cálido? Y aún así, ahora no le molestaba tanto. Al estar así tumbada en la hierba, se veía tan linda. Liliwen comenzó a acariciar a Mister Darcy, y Cathy se apoyó el violín en el cuello para volver a tocar. Camus tuvo una extraña sensación al ver que Liliwen cruzó sus piernas y se descubrió un poco de su piel arriba de la rodilla, y al ver su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente con cada respiración...

"Maldición". Camus suspiró, se levantó de su sitio y les dio la espalda

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Milo con curiosidad al verlo.

-Tengo… que encargarme de algo- mintió Camus, caminando hacia los Doce Templos- te encargo que cuides de ella mientras no estoy. No tardo-

Milo suspiró mientras veía a Camus alejarse. Sacudió la cabeza en reprobación.

x-x-x

 _Al día siguiente_

Todo el Santuario hervía de emoción, ya que ese día era la boda de Aioros y de Sofi. Aunque la celebración iba a llevarse a cabo en el Santuario, los dos se habían escapado temprano y se habían ido al registro civil, acompañados solo de Saga y Casandra como sus respectivos testigos, y regresaron al Santuario de Athena como marido y mujer.

Saori había ordenado un gran banquete fuera de los Doce Templos, y todos los santos habían asistido. Había comida, música y mucha cerveza y vino. Shion no aprobaba exactamente la gran cantidad de alcohol en esa celebración, pero incluso Dohko se decidió a disfrutarla.

Los dioses también fueron invitados a la celebración. Los primeros que habían llegado eran Julián Solo y Céline. La pequeña ya había crecido, no era tan pequeña como cuando la habían conocido. Los acompañaban Sorrento con Leilani, y François, para total deleite de Shaina. Claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Por otro lado, Hades y sus espectros también asistieron. Aria y Minos habían llegado primero, la chica abrazando emocionada a Sofi, seguidos de Radamanthys y Victoria. Hades y Perséfone llegaron poco después, seguidos de Violate y Aiacos. Habían tenido que usar de nuevo la silla de ruedas de la reina del Inframundo, pero la usaron muy poco, pues Hades la llevaba en brazos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pandora se había disculpado, y los dioses gemelos se habían quedado en el Inframundo.

Incluso Nancy Habib había ido a visitar, cosa que sorprendió a todos los dioses griegos presentes. Tanto Apolo como Artemisa habían sido invitados también. La diosa de la luna declinó la oferta, alegando que no asistiría a las invitaciones de su hermana Athena mientras no entregaran a Liliwen. Apolo solo apareció por un rato, y se había mantenido charlando con Nancy tras saludar a su hija y sonreír ver que se encontraba bien.

-Tu padre no parece ser demasiado cariñoso- observó Camus, haciendo que Liliwen diera un respingo de sorpresa- no creo que te ponga mucha atención-

-Mi ilustre padre me pone la atención que él cree necesaria- dijo la chica con seriedad- no me debe nada-

No pudo evitar notar que el labio superior de la chica temblaba levemente, como añorando la atención de su padre. Nada que hacer.

-Es un buen padre para ser un dios, según tengo entendido. Incluso te ha protegido de tu tía, arriesgándose su furia- dijo Camus, mientras ambos observaban a Apolo charlando animadamente con la diosa egipcia.

La chica asintió tristemente. Camus le dio una palmadita en el hombro, y la dejó sola por un rato, mirando a los demás asistentes.

Liliwen tomó asiento en una esquina, con su vaso de vino entre sus dos manos, mirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Después de un rato, vio que algunos de los presentes estaban dejando la fiesta, su padre incluido, quien rápidamente había ido a ella a despedirse y regresar al Olimpo.

-¿Tan pronto se va, ilustre padre?- dijo Liliwen. Apolo asintió y tomó su mano, para besársela. La chica se sonrojó levemente ante esa acción.

-Me dio gusto verte, Lilu- le dijo el dios, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Liliwen suspiró, resignada. Miró a su alrededor. Los novios, Aioros y Sofi, recibían abrazos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes. Hades y Perséfone ya se habían ido, sobre todo porque la joven diosa no disfrutaba mucho estar en el mundo humano, donde volvía a ser parapléjica. Cathy y Milo, a quienes podía reconocer fácilmente, parecía que no podían dejar de bailar. La chica por una vez captó su mirada, le sonrió, y siguió bailando con Milo. Nadie más parecía haberse percatado de que ella seguía sentada en una esquina, mirando con curiosidad a la multitud.

De pronto, Liliwen sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, y levantó la vista.

-Parece que estás divirtiéndote, chica- dijo el chico que se había sentado junto a ella. Liliwen sonrió levemente.

-Sí…- ella distraídamente, buscando con su vista a Camus.

-Tú eres Liliwen, ¿no es así?- dijo el chico, y ella asintió- ¿porqué estás tan sola?-

-No me apetecía bailar- dijo Liliwen con indiferencia, sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

-Yo soy un compañero de Sofi, del hospital. Oh, mira, ¿que es esto?- dijo el chico, inclinándose a recoger un sobre que estaba tirado en el piso- vi que esto se le cayó al chico que estaba hace rato contigo. Quizá deberías dárselo-

Liliwen asintió y lo tomó, y al mirarlo, casi lo deja caer al suelo del susto. Era la letra de su antigua cuidadora, Myfanwy. Levantó la vista para agradecer al chico que se lo había entregado, pero éste había desaparecido.

La chica pelirroja suspiró y abrió el sobre. Sacó una carta escrita rápidamente, y no solo reconoció la escritura, sino que su contenido la hizo palidecer de horror. Se puso de pie, y salió de la fiesta, regresando por sí misma al templo de Acuario.

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente a los Doce Templos_

 _Horas más tarde_

La celebración comenzaba a terminarse, y quedaban pocas personas aún en la reunión. Los gemelos y sus parejas se habían disculpado temprano. Casandra estaba muy agotada, y Elsita comenzaba a ponerse quejumbrosa, por lo que Saga y Kanon se habían retirado a descansar. Otros que se despidieron temprano fueron Death Mask y Fatima, la chica se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del santo dorado. Tras el incidente pasado con Evelyn, Cathy se había vuelto buena amiga con la chica inglesa también, y ambas se habían pasado la noche charlando animadamente.

Touma llegó al festejo cuando Liliwen ya se había retirado. Marín lo miró con una expresión de advertencia, pero el chico le explicó de nuevo que venía en son de paz, y que no iba a intentar nada en contra de Liliwen. Aún así, no se salvó de un zape de parte de Aioria, quien no había podido dárselo antes.

-Ay, ay, ay ¡Aioria!- dijo Touma, frotándose la cabeza- Marín ya me sancionó por lo que hice, no necesitas pegarme-

-Eso fue para que lo pienses antes de volver hacer algo parecido- lo reprendió Aioria, entrecerrando los ojos. Touma frunció el entrecejo.

-Solo vine a disfrutar de la boda de tu hermano- le dijo Touma, con una expresión ofendida- en serio, estoy de su lado, intentando convencer a la señorita Artemisa de que deje en paz a su sobrina…-

Touma bajo la mirada, pero Aioria notó el tono de frustración del chico. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para animarlo.

Milo seguía cerca de Cathy, aún aprensivo. No le gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Notó desde temprano que Liliwen se había retirado del festejo, pero no pensó nada de ello. Cuando vio que Camus seguía ahí, el santo de Escorpión se mordió el labio. Quizá Cathy se había equivocado: esos dos no tenían nada en común, y era mejor dejarlos en paz. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Cathy?- dijo Milo, interrumpiendo su conversación con Evelyn.

-Bien, Milo, no te preocupes- sonrió ella- pero quizá sería hora de irnos a dormir-

Milo asintió y la cargó sobre uno de sus hombros, y Cathy se echó a reír. Evelyn y Afrodita sonrieron mientras que esos dos subían por los Doce Templos, riendo con ganas. Camus también lo vio alejarse, y sonrió levemente.

Camus llevaba un par de horas desde que notó que Liliwen se había ido. No quiso seguirla. Inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, creyó que sería mejor mantenerse algo distanciado. La chica había usado un vestido color azul que la misma Sofi le había prestado. En él, sus cabellos rojos se veían aún más impresionantes y llamativos. Nunca le había visto los hombros: eran blanquísimos, pero cubiertos por algunas pecas, igual que su rostro. Esos hombros lo llenaban de pensamientos que mejor quisiera olvidar.

Camus suspiró y se despidió también, y subió al templo de Acuario.

Los demás santos e invitados se dispersaron poco a poco. Los últimos que quedaron, aún bailando y riendo, eran Minos y Aria, Aldebarán, y Shura.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Camus regresó un poco cansado al templo de Acuario. Quizá Liliwen ya estaría dormida para esta hora. Pero se equivocó. La chica pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda contra una de las columnas, aún con el vestido azul que había llevado a la fiesta. Se abrazaba las rodillas, y sostenía una carta en su mano. No lloraba, pero tenía una expresión llena de pesar.

Camus alzó las cejas, en una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Liliwen?- le dijo Camus en voz baja- ¿estás bien?-

Liliwen asintió levemente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Camus no le creyó. Se puso en cuclillas, para estar al nivel de sus ojos. La chica fijó sus ojos en los de él. Esos bonitos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede?- repitió el santo dorado.

-Creo… creo que Myfanwy está viva- dijo Liliwen, parpadeando un par de veces, y mostrándole la hoja de papel- una de las mujeres que me cuidó cuando era pequeña…-

Camus la tomó. Era una carta, no muy larga, pero decía algo sobre que había sobrevivido el ataque de Artemisa y sus ángeles, y que la esperaba en el castillo de Caernarfon, donde su madre la había escondido cuando era niña. El santo dorado frunció el entrecejo.

Camus no sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero tenía una mala corazonada en ello.

-No creo que eso sea cierto, Liliwen- le dijo en voz baja el santo dorado- ¿quién te dio ese papel?-

-Un chico me la dio, hace un rato, cuando estábamos en la celebración- dijo Liliwen.

-Creo que esto es una trampa- le dijo Camus, y le mostró la carta- esto debe ser falso. No te preocupes- añadió al ver la expresión mortificada de Liliwen- en los próximos días enviaré a Hyoga a Caernarfon para ver si esto es cierto-

La chica bajó la mirada tristemente, y le quitó la carta de la mano.

-Gracias, Camus- dijo ella, levantándose- buenas noches-

Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Camus se quedó mirándola, confundido, pero se encogió de hombros. Ya le pediría a Hyoga que fuera a averiguar aquello.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. La verdad estoy haciendo sufrir terriblemente al pobre de Camus, pero debo admitir que es divertido. A partir del próximo capítulo, todos tienen advertencia. Por favor consíganse algo para aliviar el estrés (pelotitas antiestrés, medicamentos, etc). Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: El Escape

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

X: EL ESCAPE

 _Templo de Escorpión_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Milo y Cathy regresaron al templo de Escorpión riendo en voz alta, tan fuerte que cuando pasaron por Virgo, Shaka les gritó algo molesto que bajaran la voz. Cuando llegaron a su templo, los dos entraron a la habitación de Cathy sin dejar de reír.

-Milo, tomaste mucho, ¿no es así?- dijo la chica.

-Solo un poco- rió a su vez Milo, abrazándola- ¿te divertiste, Cathy?-

-Solo un poco- le dijo Cathy, repitiendo las palabras del chico, mientras que Milo se dejaba caer en la cama, con los brazos extendidos, suspirando por unos minutos, para después aflojarse la corbata y suspirar.

Cathy estaba a unos pasos de él, quitándose los aretes y colocándolos en la mesita de noche. La chica suspiró en voz baja.

-Noté que Liliwen se fue temprano- dijo Cathy, algo cabizbaja, mientras se sacaba los zapatos- supongo que no hubo mucho avance con Camus-

-No creo que vaya a haber algún avance con Camus- dijo Milo.

La chica suspiró, algo decepcionada, y quizá un poco preocupada por Liliwen.

-Pobre de ella, se le nota que le gusta mucho Camus- dijo Cathy tristemente.

-Mejor para ella, Camus es un tarado- dijo Milo, sonriendo levemente- o se hace de rogar. Pobre chica…-

Cathy asintió, pensativa, mientras buscaba a tientas con sus dedos el cierre de su vestido que se encontraba en su espalda. Al ver que la chica no lo alcanzaba, Milo se levantó y la ayudó. Su gesto tenía el simple objetivo de ayudarla a bajar el cierre, pero mientras lo hacía, el santo dorado no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo mientras lo hacía, y la sobriedad regresó a él de golpe. La chica se quitó el vestido, sin darse cuenta de la mirada llena de deseo que el santo de Escorpión le estaba dirigiendo, se cubrió con una bata, y dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver a Milo tan cerca de ella, mirándolo como hipnotizado.

-¿Milo? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas. Varias veces Milo la había visto vestirse o desvestirse frente a él, pero esta vez fue diferente. Cuando Cathy se estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, Milo solo había pensado en que no quería que la mujer que amaba se lastimara mientras se levantaba o cambiaba de ropa. Esta vez era diferente. Su chica, su hermosa chica estaba recuperada, y esta vez, verla quitarse el vestido con gracia y delicadeza, no pudo dejar de mirarla con deseo.

-Nada, nada, Cathy- dijo Milo, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- es muy tarde, deberías descansar-

-Buenas noches, Milo- dijo ella. Inocentemente, Cathy se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin notar nada extraño en él, cosa que no ayudó ni un poco a Milo. Tras besarlo en la mejilla, la chica se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. El santo de Escorpión apagó las luces, y se dirigió a su cuarto, desabrochándose la camisa y arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba. ¡Necesitaba una ducha fría ya!

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Inframundo_

Los jueces del Inframundo habían salido del Santuario de Athena juntos, llevando cada quien a sus respectivas parejas. Aiacos y Violate estaban ambos cansados, apoyados uno en el hombro del otro, pero aún conscientes. Radamanthys y Victoria estaban relativamente bien, caminaban tranquilos, aunque arrastrando los pies. Lo mismo no se podía decir de Minos y Aria. El espectro de Grifo vena cargando a la chica en sus brazos, pues Aria estaba completamente agotada.

-Vaya, quien lo dijera- dijo Violate en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Minos llevando a Aria- esta chica tiene a Minos volando bien bajo…-

-Shhh…- le dijo Aiacos en voz baja- que no te escuche, o Minos se va a poner tímido-

-Los estoy escuchando- gruñó Minos, pero después sonrió al mirar a Aria apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Lo hemos perdido- dijo Radamanthys en voz baja, dandole un codazo a Aiacos.

-Te mordiste la lengua, Rada- dijo Minos, echándose a reír, y miró la entrada del Inframundo- espero que Caronte no se moleste porque llegamos muy tarde-

-Ni que fuera nuestra madre- dijo Radamanthys en un tono fastidiado- además, el señor Hades y la señora Persone apenas regresaron hace menos de una hora. No regresamos demasiado tarde-

Como era de esperarse, Caronte estaba enfurecido porque lo habían despertado, de hecho, por segunda vez esa noche, y pasó todo el camino entre ambas orillas del río Aqueronte reprimiendo a los espectros por su irresponsabilidad. Los jueces decidieron ignorarlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus respectivas esferas, los jueces se desearon buenas noches, y se retiraron a dormir. En Ptolomea, Minos acostó a Aria en la cama en la habitación de visitas, la arropó con cuidado y, tras besarla en la mejilla, se dirigió a su propia habitación, y casi quedó dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Esa noche, Liliwen no podía dormir. Camus le había prometido que enviaría a Hyoga a Caernarfon, a ver si la supuesta carta de Myfanwy era real, y si era seguro viajar a Snowdonia a encontrarla. No sabía si podía confiar en Hyoga. Camus le había dicho que sí, que había sido su alumno, si no recordaba mal. Pero Camus era confiable, ¿no?

Liliwen primero había tenido admiración por él. Después de eso, quizá algo de miedo, pues ella no era tonta: podía ver que Camus admiraba a Fjore. Le gustaba. Y después, quizá gratitud, pues era cierto que Camus la había salvado ya varias veces de caer en manos de Fjore y de Artemisa.

La chica suspiró, y se giró sobre la cama. No era lo único que sentía. Le gustaba Camus, le atraía mucho, tenía que aceptarlo. El maldito francés estaba muy guapo. Fuerte, apuesto, poderoso. Frío, pero con ese pequeño toque de gentileza. La pobre nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Cuidada por dos servidoras de Apolo, nunca había pasado más de cinco minutos en conversación con un hombre.

Liliwen suspiró de nuevo, y se volvió a girar sobre la cama. ¡Maldito Camus! Estaba metida en un enorme problema. ¿Porqué le gustaba tanto, si era un imbécil engreído, y…? Aargg..., ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no tenía importancia ahora, y sus sentimientos eran inconsecuentes en ese momento. Tenía algo más urgente de que preocuparse. Primero que nada, sobrevivir. Y después, si era cierto que Myfanwy estaba viva, ¿no era importante ir a verla? Quizá Deryn también había sobrevivido. O quizá Camus tenía razón, y era una trampa, y sería mejor esperar a que enviara a Hyoga. Sacudió la cabeza, y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

Ya mañana sería otro día. Suspiró, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Después de un rato, abrió los ojos de nuevo, y apartó la almohada. No, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se levantó, encendió una vela con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni encender su cosmo, y comenzó a escribir. Una larga carta. Cuando terminó, la dobló con cuidado, y se la guardó en el bolsillo del vestido que usaría al día siguiente, y se volvió a acostar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Camus despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se frotó la sien, con lo que parecía ser un molesto pillido en su oído. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, se levantó algo fastidiado. Mu estaba llamándolo más o menos insistentemente. El santo de Acuario se levantó de la cama y, sin ponerse su armadura, bajó hacia el primer templo.

Mu le había avisado que Liliwen se había escapado de Acuario y estaba tratando de salir de los Doce Templos ella sola, sin ser acompañada por ninguno de los otros santos. De hecho, estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera escabullido tan fácilmente. El santo de Aries envió a Kiki a seguirla en silencio mientras avisaba a Camus por medio de su cosmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Camus alcanzó a Liliwen, la chica dio un respingo de sorpresa. Antes de salir, se había asegurado de que Camus siguiera dormido, y no esperaba encontrárselo a la orilla del bosque.

-Camus, me asustaste- dijo Liliwen, sonriendo levemente para intentar no verse tan culpable, y llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, cuando específicamente te dije que no podías salir tú sola de los Doce Templos?- dijo Camus. Observó a la chica. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color azul claro, y llevaba con ella una mochila. El santo dorado alzó las cejas, y señaló la mochila que llevaba al hombro- ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?-

Liliwen se ruborizó tanto que sus pecas desapareciendo por el color rojo de su rostro.

-Yo quería… quería ir a Snowdonia- dijo Liliwen- quería ver si era cierto…-

-¿Si tu amiga está viva?- dijo Camus- creí que anoche te había dicho anoche, que seguramente eso es una trampa… a la que ibas directamente a caer-

-Pero, ¿y si no es un engaño?- dijo la chica, esperanzada- ¿y si me está esperando allá?-

-Te dije que iba a enviar a Hyoga para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa- dijo Camus.

-Pero yo creí que…- comenzó Liliwen.

-No tienes que creer nada- la interrumpió Camus, tomándola del brazo, quizá con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria, enfadado por que lo habían levantado temprano y había tenido que correr tras ella sin siquiera poder espabilar- vamos de regreso al templo de Acuario, y espero que te olvides de esas tonterías-

Liliwen frunció el entrecejo. Sacudió su brazo para forzarlo a soltarla.

-Suéltame, Camus- dijo Liliwen, alzando la voz- no soy una criatura para que me estés hablando así-

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, a Camus le pareció que los cabellos de Liliwen se encendieron, aunque eso solo duró unos segundos.

-Pareces una niña pequeña, haciendo berrinche- dijo Camus, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡No estoy haciendo berrinche!- dijo la chica- una buena amiga mía, que fue como mi madre por muchos años, puede estar viva. ¡Quiero saber si está bien!-

-¿Porqué no puedes entender que tu amiga murió cuando te trajeron al Santuario?- dijo Camus en un tono brusco.

Los ojos de Liliwen se llenaron de lágrimas, y Camus se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos con su frialdad con ella. Pensó que quizá debería disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no pudo. Hyoga, quien estaba patrullando los alrededores del Santuario, llegó a donde se encontraban, acompañado de Shun.

-Maestro- dijo el santo de Cisne, sorprendido de ver a Camus tan temprano en los terrenos, aún sin vestirse y sin su armadura- ¿está todo bien?-

-Todo está perfecto, Hyoga, Shun- dijo el santo de Acuario en un tono seco, molesto por la interrupción, y sintiéndose un poco culpable de lo que acababa de decirle a la chica- ¿porqué no se van a…?-

Pero se interrumpió. Hyoga y Shun también parecieron alarmados, y Liliwen, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos, se los secó con el dorso de su mano y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Sabía que algo estaba pasando.

-Maestro, es el cosmo de…- comenzó Hyoga.

-Rápido, escóndanse por allá. Liliwen, Hyoga cubrirá tu cosmo para que no sospeche nada- dijo Camus, volviéndose hacia el sitio de donde surgía el cosmo.

Liliwen no estaba de humor para seguir órdenes, pero no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, ya que Hyoga y Shun la estaban empujando suavemente detrás de unas columnas caídas, el primero con su cosmo encendido, en un intento para cubrir el suyo. Una vez que la chica desapareció de su vista, Camus se volvió a recibir a la dueña de ese cosmo. Fjore de nuevo.

-Has estado visitando muy seguido el Santuario, Fjore- dijo Camus en un tono fastidiado.

-Solo para tener el placer de tu compañía- le dijo la chica.

Camus se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedes estar dentro del Santuario- dijo Camus- así que te pido que salgas de aquí por las buenas…-

Fjore sonrió socarronamente.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste en cama anoche- dijo la chica entre risas, con la intención de molestar a Camus. Funcionó. El santo dorado se enrojeció furiosamente como nunca lo habían visto- sé que no eres un hombre inexperimentado-

-No digas esas tonterías- dijo el santo de Acuario.

-Oh, bla bla bla, cuéntale eso a piojita, no a mí- dijo Fjore, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una de las columnas- ¿desde cuando la viste diferente?-

Camus se negó a responder esas provocaciones, y se cruzó de brazos. La mujer se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Bueno, si eso dices- dijo Fjore- debes decirme qué es lo que te gusta de la piojita. Seguramente no su cabello, es horrible- Camus gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de Liliwen? Pero mantuvo su mirada lo más impasible posible- los ángeles de Artemisa han dicho que no está nada mal...-

-No me gusta de esa manera- dijo Camus en un tono más o menos final- y no le veo el caso a esta conversación. Es la última oportunidad de que te vayas por las buenas-

Fjore lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona, y salió del Santuario riendo en voz alta.

Mientras eso pasaba, detrás de las columnas y protegida por los cosmos de Hyoga y Shun, combinados, Liliwen estaba ovillada en el suelo. Si los dos santos de bronce hubieran puesto atención, quizá hubieran podido escuchar el corazón de la chica pelirroja quebrándose. Pobre chica inocente. Ella creía que tenía alguna oportunidad de que Camus tuviera algo de cariño hacia ella. No, ahora la chica lo entendía. Ella era solo una molestia, para él y para los santos en general. Quizá sería mejor que ella se fuera del Santuario y buscara a su amiga, a la mujer que la había cuidado todo ese tiempo. Y si la atacaban en el camino, ella podía ser capaz de defenderse sola. ¡Era una semidiosa, después de todo!

Una vez que Fjore se fue, Camus les hizo una señal para que salieran de su escondite. Hyoga y Shun lo hicieron, pero cuando Liliwen salió, Camus notó algo extraño en ella. Algo había cambiado. ¿Sus ojos? No lo sabía. El santo de Acuario frunció el entrecejo, curioso, pero ella miró hacia otro lado deliberadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Liliwen?- le preguntó Shun amablemente, a lo que la chica solo asintió sin muchas ganas-¿no estás herida?-

-Iré a hablar con los guardias del Santuario, para que no dejen pasar a esa mujer de nuevo, es un peligro para Liliwen- dijo Camus, mirando fijamente a Hyoga- cuídenla mientras tanto. Vuelvo enseguida-

Y al ver a Camus alejándose rumbo a una de las entradas del Santuario, Liliwen se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad. Sonrió hacia los dos santos dorados como si estuviera muy tranquila, y éstos le sonrieron de vuelta y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica. Miró a sus pies, y vio una enorme roca. Acentuó su sonrisa y la tomó en sus manos. No le gustaba mucho hacer esto, pero no tenía otra opción. Levantó la roca , y golpeó a ambos santos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dejándolos aturdidos en el suelo. Liliwen sacó de su bolsillo una carta de agradecimiento hacia Athena, dejándola con los santos de bronce, y se dirigió sigilosamente a la salida del Santuario, del lado contrario de donde se había dirigido Camus. En menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba fuera del Santuario, perdida entre las calles de la ciudad de Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Milo estaba en los terrenos junto con Cathy y Mister Darcy cuando sintió el cosmo de Liliwen desaparecer por completo del Santuario. Al principio creyó que era un truco de Camus para esconderla de los ángeles de Artemisa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso. Milo se puso de pie de golpe, y Cathy dejó de tocar el violín.

-¿Qué sucede, Milo?- preguntó la chica.

-No estoy seguro- respondió el santo de Escorpión, parpadeando- creo que algo malo sucedió con Liliwen-

Cathy se alarmó, y se puso de pie también, buscando con la mirada a Camus.

-No está aquí- dijo Milo- su cosmo está en una de las salidas del Santuario. Hace rato sentí el cosmo de Liliwen cerca del de Hyoga y Shun, pero de pronto desapareció por completo… quizá lo están ocultando a propósito-

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Milo?- pregunto ella.

-Voy a ir a buscarla- dijo el santo de Escorpión- le pediré a los santos de bronce que me ayuden. Regresa a los Doce Templos, por favor. No estoy seguro de que estés a salvo si te quedas sola-

-Iré a Aries, me quedaré un rato con Lydia y Mu- dijo Cathy, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ve, ayuda a Liliwen-

Milo sonrió, mirándola con adoración, y tras despedirse, salió corriendo hacia las salidas del Santuario, rogando a los dioses encontrar pronto a Liliwen, y que no hubiera sido lastimada.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

 _Minutos después_

Camus no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Milo había llegado corriendo hacia él con una expresión alarmada, mientras el santo de Acuario hablaba con los guardias del Santuario. No lo podía creer. Camus buscó con su cosmo el de Liliwen, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba dentro del Santuario.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Camus- si Hyoga y Shun se quedaron cuidando de ella-

-Ambos están noqueados- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos- creo que ambos fueron atacados por Liliwen, en su intento por escapar del Santuario-

-¿Porqué querría esa mocosa escapar del Santuario?- dijo Camus, fastidiado. ¿Qué tenían las mujeres ese día? Milo se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¿Porqué crees?¿por tu amabilidad?- dijo el santo de Escorpión, cruzando los brazos con cara de circunstancias- seguramente algo hiciste o dijiste, y la hiciste sentir mal-

-Para nada- dijo Camus, pensativo- solamente se la pasó hablando sobre su amiga, y que si quizá estuviera viva o no- y le contó lo que Liliwen le había dicho sobre su amiga, y la carta en la que decía que aún estaba con vida.

-¿Y no es esa suficiente razón, Camus?- preguntó Milo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Camus, en un tono sabiondo- yo le dije que eso seguramente era una trampa, y que enviaría a Hyoga a averiguar de que se trataba-

Milo tuvo que usar toda su escasa fuerza de voluntad para evitar darle un zape. ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! La chica había intentado regresar a casa a buscar a la mujer que la había protegido durante toda su vida, para ver si estaba a salvo o no. ¡Era lógico!

Al final, Milo no se pudo contener y sí le dio ese zape.

-¿Qué te pasa, Milo?- dijo Camus, con una expresión molesta, pues claro que no le gustó el zape.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- dijo Milo- ¿qué no ves que…?-

Milo no terminó su frase, pues pronto se encontraron con Shun y Hyoga, este último bastante avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, y ambos se frotaban la nuca, dolidos por el golpe que Liliwen les había propiciado.

-Maestro- dijo Hyoga, entregándole una hoja de papel doblado- la señorita Liliwen dejó esto antes de…-

-Antes de apagarnos las luces- dijo Shun, algo ofendido por el golpe.

Camus iba a tomar la hoja de papel, pero Milo la tomó primero, y la desdobló con cuidado, para ponerse a leer en voz alta.

 _Muy noble y honorable tía Athena:_

 _En primero lugar escribo esta carta para disculparme. Seguramente cuando tenga este documento en sus manos, estará justificadamente molesta por mi conducta. No pretendo justificarme. Llegó a mi conocimiento que Myfanwy, una de las mujeres bajo cuyo cuidado mi noble e ilustre padre me puso desde que era pequeña, me envió una carta diciéndome que estaba viva y que me necesitaba urgentemente en casa, y ese es el motivo de mi precipitada salida del Santuario._

 _En segundo lugar quiero agradecer todas las atenciones hacia mi persona, honorable tía, y de todos los santos. Pido disculpas si os ofendí de alguna manera. Espero un día poder pagar todas las muestras de aprecio._

 _Liliwen._

 _PD: Mis disculpas a Camus, por haber tomado algo de su dinero para comprar el pasaje._

-¡Niña estúpida!- dijo Camus en voz alta.

-¿Lo ves? Se fue a intentar encontrar a su amiga- dijo Milo- ¿dónde es "a casa"?-

-Debe ser en Snowdonia- dijo Camus.

-Quizá podemos detenerla, antes de que se vaya- dijo Milo, y se volvió a los santos de bronce- vayan por Seiya y Shiryu, y eviten que Liliwen llegue al aeropuerto. ¡Tráiganla de regreso!-

Los dos santos de bronce asintieron, y se apresuraron hacia el aeropuerto de Atenas. Camus los miró alejarse con una expresión algo aprensiva y preocupada, y Milo sonrió levemente. ¿Estaba Camus por fin siendo consciente de sus sentimientos?

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Horas más tarde_

Todo el Santuario estaba en revuelo. El rumor de que Liliwen se había escapado de la vigilancia de Camus recorrió a todos los santos, y estaban preocupados. Los santos de bronce se habían apresurado al aeropuerto, pero no habían podido hacer nada para detenerla: solo supieron que Liliwen había salido en un avión rumbo al aeropuerto de Cardiff, que estaba esperado que llegara a su destino a las dos de la tarde, en el horario de Gran Bretaña, que serían como las cuatro de la tarde en Grecia por la diferencia horaria.

-Quizá deberías ayudar a Camus y a Milo- dijo Casandra distraídamente, mientras buscaba en la alacena lo que prepararía para cenar, a un enfurruñado Saga, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared- podrías abrirles un portal a otra dimensión para que llegaran a Cardiff más rápido-

-Eso ya está cubierto por Kanon- dijo Saga- él les va a abrir el portal a otra dimensión, y los va a acompañar-

Casandra sonrió levemente, y suspiró.

-Espero que esté bien- dijo la chica- me da mucha tristeza esa chica-

-¿Porqué?- quiso saber Saga.

-Imagina que toda su vida la pobre ha estado escondida, abandonada por su padre, su madre muerta y con miedo a que su propia tía se la despache- dijo Casandra.

Saga se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé, no es nada agradable- dijo el santo dorado, y alzó las cejas al ver que la chica tomó su bolso y se disponía a salir a la ciudad- ¿qué haces?-

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta- dijo Casandra, sonriendo- ¿quieres venir?-

-Claro, pero no puedo- dijo Saga en tono de disculpa- hoy me toca organizar las rondas en el Santuario-

Casandra sonrió, y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Me llevaré a Kostas- dijo la chica- Aioria le dio el día libre-

-Aioria seguramente tiene una resaca del tamaño del templo de Leo y no puede entrenarlo- dijo Saga, riendo levemente- a juzgar por lo que vimos ayer en la fiesta-

-Y creo que Marín pasó la noche ahí- dijo Casandra entre risas.

Saga besó a su chica. Sonrió al mirarla. ¡Cómo había sido afortunado en volverla a encontrar! El gemelo sonrió mientras la veía salir a buscar a Kostas para irse de compras. Suspiró, y fue a buscar a Kanon, para entregarle la armadura de Géminis, y comenzar a organizar las rondas de esa noche.

Tuvo una extraña sensación antes de quedarse solo, pero no pensó más en ello.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Tan pronto como Camus supo que los santos de bronce habían fallado, y que supo que la chica se dirigía a la ciudad de Cardiff en avión, el santo de Acuario se dirigió a su propio templo a buscar su armadura. Un renuente Kanon había accedido a abrir un portal a otra dimensión para él y Milo, y acompañarlos hacia Gales para dar con ella y regresarla a Atenas antes de que Artemisa se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y la chica estuviera en peligro.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida- dijo Camus para sí mismo, mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias y se daba cuenta de que en efecto, Liliwen había toma tomado algunos euros de sus ahorros. Además de la nota de disculpa que la chica había escrito a la chica a Athena, también había otra nota de disculpa de Liliwen hacia Camus. El santo ni siquiera la había abierto. La arrugó con sus manos y la tiró a un lado- mujer estúpida…-

-Creo que deberías leer esa carta antes de tirarla, Camus- dijo una voz femenina.

Camus dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió. Ahí, en su templo, estaba de pie Athena, con su báculo en su mano y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. El santo de Acuario se inclinó.

-¡Señorita Athena!- dijo Camus- me asustó. ¿Qué la trae al templo de Acuario?-

-Lo que pasó con Liliwen- dijo Athena en una expresión triste- estoy muy preocupada por ella-

-Yo también, un poco, señorita- admitió Camus.

Saori sonrió con simpatía. Sabía que Camus tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Liliwen, pero sabía también que era aún más testarudo que Milo, si es que eso era posible, en el tema de admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. La diosa se encogió de hombros, y señaló el basurero.

-Creo que deberías leerla- dijo Athena de nuevo.

-Pero señorita Athena…- comenzó el santo dorado.

-Liliwen es una buena chica- dijo Athena- no es su culpa haber sido perseguida por Artemisa durante toda su vida. Y era natural que quisiera haber salido a buscar a una persona con quien fue muy cercana toda su vida. Te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo-

La diosa no dijo nada mas. Solo sonrió con cariño, le puso una mano en el hombro, y le dio la espalda, para regresar a su propio templo, apoyándose suavemente en su báculo. Camus la miró alejarse, alzando las cejas. Miró alternadamente la puerta por donde la diosa había desaparecido, y el cesto de basura donde había tirado la carta de Liliwen.

Finalmente, Camus suspiró sonoramente y se inclinó para sacar la arrugada carta del basurero. No estaba de humor, así que se la guardó en el bolsillo. Ya la leería en Cardiff, mientras esperaban a que el avión en el que viajaba Liliwen.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Hoy toca actualización tempranera ¿porqué no? ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Caernarfon y Atenas

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

XI: CAERNARFON Y ATENAS

 _Templo de Aries_

Lydia miraba atentamente a Camus y a Milo, ambos con idénticas expresiones llenas de preocupación. Ni ella ni Mu entendían muy bien que significaba Liliwen para Camus, pero tenían la impresión de que quizá el santo de Acuario no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos. Kanon, por su parte, estaba cruzado de brazos, algo molesto y fastidiado. No tenía muchas ganas de ir con ellos, pero Milo lo había convencido, para que ayudara a abrir el portal a otra dimensión y regresar a Liliwen a Atenas lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, vámonos ya, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Kanon, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia- la hora se acerca, y entre más pronto lleguemos, más pronto podemos regresarnos-

Mu miró a Kanon con simpatía: sabía que al gemelo no le hacía mucha gracia alejarse tanto tiempo de Elsita y de Satu. No tenía mucho que hacer. El gemelo hizo un gesto, y abrió un portal a otra dimensión.

-Al aeropuerto de Cardiff- dijo Kanon con indiferencia. Milo y Camus entraron al portar, seguidos del gemelo menor. Una vez que desaparecieron, Mu y Lydia se miraron entre sí.

-Espero que Liliwen esté a salvo- dijo Lydia.

-No sé porqué, pero creo que Camus se encargará de eso…- dijo Mu, sonriendo significativamente.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Heathrow, Londres_

El avión en el que viajaba Liliwen hizo escala en Londres, antes de dirigirse a Cardiff, a punto de aterrizar. La chica estaba envuelta en un monólogo mental mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a bajar del avión.

"No cometo un error", pensó la chica "estoy segura de que Myfanwy debe estar viva, y que Camus se equivoca. Pero si todo resulta ser una trampa, bien me puedo defender de Fjore. Ya lo he hecho antes". Tragó saliva, y suspiró, "no cometo un error".

Tan pronto como puso sus pies en el suelo británico, sintió los cosmos de Camus y de Milo, estaban cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. No podía ir por Cadiff, o esos dos la iban a interceptar, y no la dejarían llegar a Caernarfon. Se mordió el labio, pero pronto se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Liliwen salió del aeropuerto a toda prisa y se dirigió a la estación de Euston. Lo primero que hizo es asomarse a la ventanilla.

-Quisiera un boleto para Gwynedd, por favor- dijo la chica.

-¿Hacia donde?- dijo la recepcionista, alzando las cejas. Liliwen parpadeó. Se había olvidado que en Londres hablaban solo inglés, y no podía dar el nombre galés del sitio a donde quería ir.

-Lo siento. Hacia Bangor, por favor- dijo Liliwen.

-Muy bien, señorita- dijo la recepcionista, imprimiendo el boleto- el tren sale en quince minutos. Son 17 libras, por favor-

Liliwen pagó y se apresuró a tomar el tren. Sabía muy bien que Gwynedd, o Bangor, Gales, estaba a escasos dieciocho minutos de Caernarfon, y llegaría mucho antes de el avión que se suponía que tomaría llegara a Cadiff. Para cuando Camus se diera cuenta de que ella cambió de ruta, sería demasiado tarde como para alcanzarla.

Liliwen sonrió. Estaría en Caernarfon antes de las cinco de la tarde. Y en su antiguo hogar antes de las cinco y media.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas antes_

Touma alzó las cejas, confundido, cuando June le dijo que Marín no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior al recinto de las Amazonas, y que no la habían visto en todo el día. Al principio se preocupó, pero Shaina le dijo entre risas que preguntara por ella en el templo de Leo. El pobre chico se puso rojo al imaginar que su hermana había pasado la noche con Aioria, cosa que hizo que tanto June como Shaina se rieran de él en su cara.

Casi tan rojo como sus cabellos, el ángel de Artemisa se acercó al templo de Aries, para preguntar por su hermana que se encontraba en Leo.

-Creo que ambos están descansado aún- dijo Mu benévolamente- pero si quieres, puedo mandar a Kiki a darles algún mensaje-

-No se preocupe, señor Mu- dijo Touma amablemente- solo quería saludarla, y a pasarle un mensaje-

-No viniste aquí a espiar a Liliwen de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo Lydia de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo sospechosamente. Touma sacudió la cabeza.

-No, claro que no- dijo Touma, cabizbajo- de hecho, mi señora está muy extraña. Creo que está planeando algo para atrapara a Liliwen. Vine a advertirle que no la dejen salir del Santuario en estos días, creo que está planeando algo-

-Demasiado tarde- dijo Lydia antes de poderse contener, a lo que el pelirrojo alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Touma.

-Liliwen se escapó del Santuario- dijo Mu, mirando a Lydia y luego a Touma- aún no sabemos donde está en estos momentos-

Touma se mordió el labio, y sintió un escalofrío terrible. De hecho, esa misma mañana, Fjore le había dicho que se tomara el día y que se mantuviera alejado de la señorita Artemisa. ¿Sería una trampa para alejarlo de la diosa, mientras intentan cazar a Liliwen? Fjore estaba consciente de los esfuerzos del pelirrojo de convencer a la diosa de no atacar a su sobrina.

Touma le contó eso a Mu, quien se cruzó de brazos preocupado.

-No te preocupes por ello, Touma, avisaré a Camus y a Milo, que se fueron con Kanon a buscarla- dijo el santo de Aries.

-Yo regresaré al lado de la señorita Artemisa- dijo el ángel- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-

x-x-x

 _Tres horas más tarde, Caernarfon, Gales_

Liliwen respiró profundamente cuando llegó a las afueras del pueblo de Caernarfon. Respiró hondo, para aspirar el delicioso aroma del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Podía ver, desde donde se encontraba, el enorme castillo medieval. La chica se encogió de hombros y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, para dirigirse a la cabaña donde había vivido todos esos años. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Volvería a ver a Myfanwy.

Divisó a lo lejos la vieja choza, ahora semi destruída, pero en una de las ventanas se podía ver la luz encendida. El corazón de Liliwen dio un vuelco, y la chica se lanzó corriendo hacia la cabaña. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Ella había tenido razón, y Camus había estado muy equivocado! ¡Myfanwy debía estar viva! Feliz de haberse escapado del Santuario, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y entró.

La vieja cabaña estaba completamente vacía. Polvorienta y llena de escombro, pero no había nadie dentro, mas que una vela encendida. Liliwen se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, entristecida. Se equivocó, Camus había tenido razón. No había nadie en la cabaña. Deryn y Myfanwy habían muerto en el último ataque en su contra. La chica cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

 _Toc, toc, toc_

De pronto, Liliwen dejó de llorar, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. ¿Era la persona que había encendido la vela previamente? Se levantó del suelo, y se apresuró a abrir, esperanzada, pero dio un respingo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches, Liliwen- dijo la chica que se encontraba en la puerta. La sangre se le heló, y no necesariamente porque la hubieran atacado. Fjore estaba frente a ella, cosmo encendido, y con una mirada imperdonable. Liliwen dio un paso atrás, y se abrazó, intentando alejarse de la mujer, aunque sabiendo que era en vano.

-¿Qué pasó con Myfanwy?- dijo LIliwen, mientras caía sobre ella la horrenda conclusión de que todo había sido un engaño del enemigo para que cometiera esa estupidez, tal y como Camus le había advertido. Fjore se echó a reír.

-Tus dos amigas están muertas desde que te atacamos aquí, hace varias semanas- dijo Fjore- fuiste bastante estúpida en creer que podía estar viva, y caíste directamente en nuestra trampa-

-¿Me vas a matar?- dijo Liliwen, dando un paso atrás y palideciendo tanto que sus pecas se marcaron cada vez más sobre su piel, al ver a Fjore con su cosmo encendido, con esa mirada imperdonable sobre ella.

-No, aún no, mocosa- dijo Fjore, acentuando su torcida sonrisa- la señorita Artemisa desea tener el honor personalmente. Así que te llevaremos a un lugar digno de ella-

Y antes de que Liliwen pudiera responder, Fjore la intentó golpear con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero la chica la esquivó. De un empujón, Liliwen la apartó de su camino, usó su como para crear una enorme pared de fuego que la separó de Fjore, y se echó a correr al bosque que conocía perfectamente, alejándose de la cabaña. Podía perderla en el bosque, y sabía que si se internaba lo suficiente y mantenía su cosmo en silencio, Fjore no la encontraría. ¡Esa su única esperanza!

Mientras corría, encendió levemente su cosmo, para hablar directamente al de Camus.

"Estoy aquí, Camus", dijo ella por medio de su cosmo.

Pero Fjore no iba a dejar ir a su presa. Encendió su cosmo también y conjuró un par de largas cadenas de hielo las cuales se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Lo lamento, Liliwen, pero no vas a ir a ningún sitio- dijo Fjore- la señora Artemisa se quiere divertir eliminándote, y te voy a entregar a ella. Así que quédate quieta-

Y diciendo esto, la pateó en el rostro, haciéndola perder la conciencia.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto de Cardiff, Gales_

 _Poco antes_

Camus tomó uno de los folletos para leer y entretenerse mientras esperaba a Liliwen con Milo y Kanon, pero pronto lo desechó y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. Y fue cuando lo sintió. La carta de Liliwen que él había arrugado y tirado a la basura, y que Athena le había sugerido que leyera. El santo dorado suspiró y sacó el trozo de papel. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

 _Muy honorable y estimado Camus:_

 _Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por mi mal comportamiento contigo. Sé que soy una persona con la que es muy difícil estar, dadas mis pobres habilidades sociales por mi aislamiento durante toda mi vida. Quisiera agradecerte tu amabilidad. Me enseñaste a cuidarme y defenderme, y creo que jamás podré terminar de agradecerte por ello. Me hubiera gustado ofrecerte mi amistad, pero lamentablemente no podré hacerlo, pues mis sentimientos son distintos. Perdóname, jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo así. Como claramente no sientes lo mismo, creo que lo mejor es dejarte, antes de que mi corazón se haga pedazos._

 _Perdona nuevamente todos las molestias que te ocasioné. Estoy muy agradecida contigo._

 _Liliwen._

Camus releyó la carta, sin saber que pensar. ¿Se había imaginado lo que decía? Esa parte de que sus sentimientos eran distintos, ¿era lo que se estaba imaginando? Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Liliwen se había enamorado de él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y él, ¿qué pensaba de ella? Claro, le tenía un poco de cariño, a pesar de que al principio la consideraba una molestia, y no quería pasar el tiempo con ella. Pero sus propios sentimientos habían cambiado. La apreciaba. No quería que fuera lastimada. Le tenía cariño.

Camus cerró los ojos, y se imaginó que Artemisa tenía éxito. Se imaginó a Liliwen muriendo de la manera terrible que seguramente la diosa deseaba. Y el santo dorado no lo pudo soportar. ¡Era inimaginable! No quería que la chica sufriera. No quería que nadie la tocara, que ningún daño llegara a ella. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el mundo sin ella en él era casi imposible de pensar. Era lo que Milo le había estado intentando explicar. ¡La amaba! Amaba su hermosa sonrisa, la manera que se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él, y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Milo?- dijo Camus, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el santo de Escorpión.

-Una carta de Liliwen- dijo Camus distraídamente, pues seguía intentando traducir sus propios sentimientos.

-Liliwen es linda, ¿no es así?- dijo Milo, como que no quiere la cosa- y creo que te admira por como la has protegido todo este tiempo-

Camus bajó la mirada. Sí, la había protegido, pero muy renuentemente. Y se lo había hecho saber. Hasta cierto punto, Camus sabía que la había hecho sentir como una carga, como una molestia, y no como una persona que necesitaba y merecía ser protegida. Se mordió el labio. Liliwen era…

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡La amas!- dijo Kanon bruscamente, cruzado de brazos, aburrido por la conversación- ya por favor termina con ese drama, y acéptalo de una vez. Francamente, nos tienes a todos aburridos con ese tema-

Camus parpadeó. Iba a decir algo, cuando sintió el débil cosmo de Liliwen, intentando comunicarse con él. Se puso de pie de golpe.

"Estoy aquí, Camus", había sido todo el mensaje de Liliwen. Había podido localizarlo más o menos, pero eso no fue lo que lo perturbó. Fue el tono de miedo en el mensaje que había recibido. ¡Estaba asustada! Eso significaba solo una cosa: los sirvientes de Artemisa seguramente la habían alcanzado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Milo, alarmado, al ver la expresión preocupada de su amigo.

-Liliwen no vendrá aquí, cambió su ruta, y ya está en el norte de Gales- dijo Camus- y… creo que está en peligro-

Kanon miró fijamente a Camus, un poco preocupado. Tenían que encontrarla pronto, sobre todo si la chica estaba siendo atacada. Si Liliwen se comunicó con Camus, podía encontrar su ubicación por medio de su cosmo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que eso funcionaría. Y además, sabía que sería desagradable para el santo de Acuario, por decirlo amablemente.

-Tendré que sacar su ubicación de tu mente, Camus, y no va a ser agradable- dijo Kanon por fin- estás consciente de que no hay tiempo que perder, ¿verdad?-

-Adelante, date prisa- dijo Camus, como si nada. Kanon asintió y tocó la frente del santo dorado, para buscar la ubicación de Liliwen. Acto seguido, abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y los tres santos lo cruzaron.

x-x-x

 _Centro comercial, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Poco antes_

Casandra estaba en el centro comercial de Atenas, seguida de Kostas, quien caminaba a su lado tomando de su mano, y contándole historias de sus entrenamientos junto con Aioria. Si bien Casandra estaba preocupada por la dureza de los entrenamientos, Saga le había asegurado de que Kostas estaría bien, y que Aioria era un santo completamente responsable. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron al centro comercial, cuando Kostas se detuvo de pronto sobre sus pasos y se alarmó. Casandra reconoció su actitud: era la actitud que Saga asumía cuando sentía un cosmo enemigo cerca de él. La chica apretó la mano de Kostas, y se disponía a salir apresuradamente del centro comercial, cuando escucharon una explosión en la entrada, que derribó la puerta, y les impidió salir. Todos los asistentes estaban en pánico, gritando y corriendo por todas partes.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Kostas.

-Tranquilo, cariño- dijo Casandra, temblando de pies a cabeza, pero intentando permanecer calmada para no alarmar a su hijo- todo va a estar bien. Tenemos que refugiarnos-

En el centro del caos había una mujer con su cosmo visiblemente encendido, tanto que incluso Casandra pudo verla. La chica nunca la había visto, pero sabía bien de quién se trataba. Debía ser Fleur de Lys, la chica francesa que trabajaba para los dioses Phobos y Deimos, que eran enemigos del Santuario, e iba acompañada de otros dos hombres, los cuales usaban armaduras negras. ¿Qué querían aquí?

-¡Silencio todos!- gritó Fleur de Lys, su voz resonando sobre los gritos de los asistentes- no planeamos lastimar a nadie. Solamente queremos a Kostas, hijo de Saga de Géminis-

Casandra palideció. ¡Los enemigos querían a Kostas! Instintivamente, la chica se colocó frente a Kostas, ocultándolo de la vista de la mujer.

-No vayas a encender tu cosmo- dijo Casandra en voz baja, para que solo él la escuchara- no quiero que te encuentren-

El pequeño obedeció, y se mantuvo con su cosmo oculto. Pero Casandra sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran. La chica miró a su alrededor, y finalmente se escondió junto con su hijo entre los estantes caídos. Y esperaba que el cosmo encendido de la mujer y de los enemigos atrajera pronto a Saga.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los enemigos vieron a Kostas, escondido detrás de Casandra, y se acercaron para atacarla.

-Entréganos al niño, mujer- dijo Fleur de Lys- no tenemos ningún asunto contigo. Es solamente con el santo dorado-

-Kostas es mi hijo, y eso lo hace mi asunto- dijo Casandra, tomando un trozo de metal roto, que había sido parte de uno de los estantes rotos, lista para defenderse con él. Los enemigos se echaron a reír.

-Entonces eso cambia mucho las cosas- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa malvada, poniendo sus manos en las caderas en una expresión amenazante- también a ti te mataremos-

Casandra tragó saliva, pálida de horror. Si Saga no llegaba pronto, iba a morir ahí, junto con Kostas. Era la primera vez que ella misma estaba en peligro. A diferencia de todas las demás chicas en el Santuario, ella había sido la única que no había sido atacada nunca. Pero Casandra también era orgullosa, y no le iba a enseñar a esa tipa que tenía miedo.

-Dame lo peor que tengas, basura- dijo Casandra, empuñando con fuerza el trozo alargado de metal en sus manos- no te acercarás a Kostas-

La mujer se echó a reír, y se volvió hacia uno de los dos hombres con armadura negra que la acompañaban, para ordenarles que la atacaran. Con un movimiento de la mano de uno de ellos, el trozo de metal salió volando de las manos de Casandra. Los enemigos se echaron a reír, y la chica instintivamente se puso en cuclillas y abrazó a Kostas contra ella, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para protegerlo.

Se escuchó un fuerte y terrible estruendo pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando Casandra abrió los ojos, había sido Saga, sin armadura, quien había bloqueado el ataque. El santo de Géminis estaba herido, uno de sus brazos sangraba, pero tenía su cosmo encendido.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Casandra.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarlos?- dijo Saga entre dientes, realmente furioso, en dirección de Fleur de Lys. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con su familia?- no sé que tengas en mente, pero no les vas a hacer daño-

Fleur de Lys se echó a reír.

-Miren esto. Un santo de Athena sin su armadura, que pretende detenernos- dijo la francesa, mirando las heridas de Saga con una expresión burlona- es nuestra oportunidad. Mátenlos a los tres, antes de que vengan refuerzos del Santuario-

x-x-x

 _Explanada del castillo de Caernarfon, Gales_

Fjore llevó arrastrando a Liliwen al castillo de Gales, a la enorme explanada que se encontraba en el centro de la pared amurallada. Antes de entrar al castillo, en la puerta del mismo, esperaban los tres ángeles de Artemisa. Odiseo y Teseo estaban un poco incómodos por la manera en la que la chica llevaba a Liliwen, empujándola, pateándola y tirándola de los cabellos. Touma, por su parte, estaba completamente indignado.

-¡Déjala, Fjore!- le dijo Touma, claramente asqueado por la actitud de la mujer- la señora Artemisa jamás dijo que debías maltratarla. Si va a morir, déjala morir con dignidad-

-Esta bastarda no necesita nada de dignidad, Touma- dijo Fjore, y levantó la vista al cielo- pronto llegarán los santos de Athena a intentar salvar a la piojita. Es el deseo de la señora Artemisa que los detengan, para que ella pueda eliminar cómodamente a esta basura-

-Espera, Fjore- dijo Touma, caminando hacia el interior del castillo, pero fue detenido con un gesto de la mujer- quiero hablar con la señorita Artemisa antes de que…-

-¿Te atreverás a desobedecer una orden directa de la señora Artemisa, Touma?- dijo Fjore, alzando las cejas. Touma bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza- entonces quédense aquí los tres. Tienen órdenes de impedir que los santos entren al castillo, con los medios que sean necesarios-

Una vez que los tres ángeles se quedaron renuentemente en la entrada del castillo, Fjore continuó arrastrando a Liliwen a su interior, hasta hacerla caer pesadamente en la explanada de piedra circular en el centro del castillo.

-La explanada donde ungen a los príncipes de Gales. Y el sitio donde tu padre te escondió para protegerte de la señorita Artemisa- dijo Fjore- que irónico que vas a morir en este altar sagrado-

Liliwen, quien seguía aturdida por el golpe, no pudo hacer nada mas que dejarse caer sobre la fría piedra bajo sus rodillas.

-La señora Artemisa llegará pronto- dijo Fjore, congelando el suelo a su alrededor, haciendo que sus piernas y rodillas quedaran firmemente congeladas al suelo, haciendo imposible que la chica se levantara- espero que estés preparada, porque vas a morir-

Liliwen asintió tristemente.

-Estoy dispuesta- dijo la chica, cerrando los ojos, resignada- no tengo miedo-

Fjore sonrió y se sacudió las manos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el cielo se oscureció por completo, excepto por el brillo de la luna. El cosmo de Artemisa inundó todo el castillo de Caernarfon, y la diosa de la luna apareció a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Fjore y Liliwen. La pelirroja comenzó a temblar suavemente al ver a la diosa, sabía que su presencia significaba su fin.

-Bien hecho, Fjore- dijo Artemisa, en un gesto de aprobación- y que bueno que dejaste a Touma y a los otros afuera. El hecho de que no aprueben lo que voy a hacer me molesta-

Fjore se inclinó, con sus manos en la espalda, mientras que Artemisa caminaba lenta y majestuosamente hacia Liliwen. La pelirroja nunca había visto a su tía tan de cerca. No pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada, entre asustada y avergonzada. De pronto, Liliwen sintió la mano de Artemisa tomándola del mentón y haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia ella. La chica abrió los ojos, pero no encontró ninguna compasión en la mirada de la diosa.

-Te pareces mucho a esa sucia traidora- dijo Artemisa, haciendo que Liliwen se ruborizara levemente- pero tu cabello es como el de Apolo. Y tus ojos…-

Artemisa la miró fijamente a los ojos. Los suyos, y los de Liliwen eran idénticos, con el mismo tono verde. Esto pareció hacer dudar unos momentos a la diosa. La chica esperó pacientemente, hasta que Artemisa dejó escapar una exclamación de desprecio y ponerse de pie.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Artemisa, alejándose un poco de ella y encendiendo su cosmo- antes de que Apolo venga a interrumpirnos de nuevo…-

Un arco y una flecha aparecieron frente a la diosa. Liliwen respiró hondo, irguió su cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Sabía que ese era su fin.

-Pareces bastante resignada a tu fin- dijo Artemisa.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, noble e ilustre Artemisa- dijo Liliwen.

Artemisa se mordió el labio. Sabía que quería destruir a esa chica, quería blanquear el desliz de su acompañante que la había traicionado con su propio hermano. Quería darle una lección a Apolo, para que nunca volviera a meterse con alguna de las chicas a su servicio. Pero al ver a Liliwen dispuesta a sufrir el castigo que Artemisa pensaba justificado, sin rogar por su vida o intentar salvarse, la hizo dudar de nuevo por unos segundos.

-¿Señorita Artemisa?- dijo Fjore, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La diosa asintió, y se preparó para atacarla. No lo logró siquiera lanzar su ataque. En un parpadeo, gruesos bloques de hielo cayeron a los lados de Liliwen, quedando encerrada en un gran cubo de hielo. La chica pelirroja dio un respingo al escuchar los golpes a su alrededor y abrió los ojos, para encontrase encerrada en lo que parecía una gran caja de hielo.

Artemisa se volvió a Fjore, pero ésta sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- dijo Artemisa, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Liliwen se llevó las manos a la boca, al ver que Camus se acercaba a la explanada del castillo de Caernarfon, y se detenía junto a ella.

-¿Camus?- dijo Liliwen, su voz ahogada detrás de la gruesa capa de hielo que la tenía encerrada.

Camus se volvió hacia ella, y le sonrió. Liliwen jamás lo había visto sonreír así, y hasta cierto punto la asustó. ¿Qué significaba eso? El santo dorado no dijo nada, solo se volvió hacia la diosa y Fjore, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa.

-No van a lastimar a Liliwen- dijo Camus con convicción, cruzándose de brazos.

Artemisa se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Sintió los cosmos de pelea de los santos dorados fuera del castillo, y se dio cuenta que Touma y los otros dos ángeles estaban peleando contra dos de los santos de Athena. ¡Qué molestos eran! Se volvió a Fjore, indicándole que atacara a Camus, y ella encendió su cosmo, y se lanzó contra el chico.

x-x-x

 _Afuera del castillo de Caernarfon, Gales_

 _Poco antes_

Camus, Milo y Kanon habían llegado a la cabaña del bosque, y habían encontrado los inequívocos signos de la pelea en la que habían atrapado a Liliwen. El santo de Acuario buscó con su cosmo, y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba cerca de ahí, en el castillo de Caernarfon.

-Camus, ¿estás seguro?- dijo Milo, mientras corría detrás del santo de Acuario. Éste no respondió, solo asintió y siguió corriendo.

Pronto llegaron al castillo, el cual estaba fuertemente rodeado por el cosmo de Artemisa. Y en la entrada, estaban los tres ángeles de la diosa de la luna, preparados para atacar y evitar que entraran. Los tres santos se detuvieron.

-Entra, Camus- le dijo Kanon seriamente- nosotros nos encargamos-

Milo asintió, y Camus, tras lanzarles una mirada llena de agradecimiento, entró apresuradamente al castillo. Odiseo intento detenerlo, pero Milo lo atacó para dejar que Camus pasara. Los ángeles se cruzaron de brazos. No tenían muchas ganas de pelear, y estaban algo molestos por lo que Artemisa iba a hacer.

-No tenemos que pelear- dijo Touma a sus compañeros, levantando sus brazos en señal de paz- ellos solo quieren recuperar a la chica-

-Ya conoces los deseos de la señora Artemisa- dijo Teseo, aunque no muy convencido.

-Sí, y ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo- dijo el pelirrojo- esto está mal. La chica no tuvo la culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron. Y tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Touma tiene razón- dijo Milo de pronto- está mal, y ustedes lo saben-

-Tenemos que obedecer a la señora Artemisa- dijo Odiseo- sin importar la orden que nos hayan dado-

-Entonces no se diga más- dijo Kanon, encendiendo su cosmo, aburrido de la discusión- vamos, acabemos con esto-

Los dos santos comenzaron a pelear con los ángeles. Milo miró de reojo hacia el interior del castillo, esperando a que Camus estuviera bien y llegara a tiempo para evitar que Liliwen fuera lastimada por la diosa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Actualización tempranera. ¡Pelotitas anti-estrés para todos! Les recomiendo lo mismo el próximo capítulo. Les mando un abrazo! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. 12: La Muerte tiene prisa

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

XII: LA MUERTE TIENE PRISA

 _Castillo de Caernarfon, Gales_

Los dos cosmos helados chocaron con fuerza, uno contra el otro. Camus y Fjore peleaban en igualdad de condiciones, a pesar de la presencia de la diosa de la luna, que los observaba con creciente impaciencia. Liliwen también comenzó a desesperarse, encerrada en esa caja de hielo, y mirando a Camus pelear por ella, golpeando repetidamente las gruesas paredes de hielo con las palmas de sus manos. Al verla de reojo haciendo eso, Camus le había ordenado, por medio de su cosmo, quedarse ahí dentro y no arriesgarse mientras él peleaba. La chica no parecía estar muy convencida, pero Camus le explicó lo importante que era que estuviera segura para que él pudiera pelear sin preocuparse por ella.

Tras varios minutos de pelear más o menos parejo con Fjore, Artemisa hizo un gesto de impaciencia: la diosa ya había tenido suficiente. Encendió su cosmo, haciendo retumbar la tierra a su alrededor, y atacó directamente a Camus con un rayo de energía.

-¡Camus!- gritó Liliwen apenas un segundo antes, demasiado tarde para que él se defendiera, y su grito quedó ahogado bajo las gruesas paredes de hielo donde estaba encerrada.

El ataque de la diosa le dio de lleno al santo dorado, expulsándolo hacia una de las paredes de piedra del castillo, chocando con fuerza contra ella. Un segundo ataque de parte de la diosa hizo a Camus apagar su cosmo, y que la armadura de Acuario lo abandonara por completo.

-Maldito humano insignificante, ¿cómo te atreves a interponerte entre una diosa y su presa?- dijo Artemisa, mirándolo con desprecio y haciendo resonar su cosmo con tanta fuerza que el santo dorado ni siquiera podía levantar la vista, mucho menos levantarse del suelo. Las paredes del castillo temblaban ante la fuerza del cosmo divino- eres nada. Basura. Fjore, encárgate de él de una vez-

-¡No!- gritó Liliwen, mirando todo desde la caja de hielo, golpeado desesperada las paredes para liberarse del hielo e intentar ayudar a Camus- ¡detente, no lo hagas!

Fjore se acercó al santo, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, con las piezas de su armadura dorada esparcidas a su alrededor, sin poder siquiera ponerse en pie. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía. ¡Que horrible había sido! Le dolía mucho, pero se mordió la lengua, para no gritar. No quería asustar más a Liliwen.

Pero Fjore no se andaba con cosas. La mujer se detuvo frente a Camus, con sus manos en las caderas, y sonrió maléficamente. Encendió su cosmo, y dio un fuerte pisotón en la mano izquierda de Camus, quebrándola al instante. Un horrendo grito se escapó de la garganta del santo, sin que éste se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de que había gritado. Fjore se echó a reír al ver a Camus temblando de dolor.

Liliwen miraba lo que estaba sucediendo en horror, aún golpeando repetidamente las paredes de hielo entre las que estaba encerrada. Tenía los dedos helados, y no podía encender su cosmo. Rápidamente se frotó las manos para calentarse, y después hizo sonar los dedos para encender el fuego dentro de la caja. ¡Tenía que librarse, tenía que ayudar a Camus!

-No…- le gritó Camus débilmente- no lo hagas… te quedarás sin aire si enciendes fuego ahí dentro...-

-Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo Camus. Fjore lo pateó en las costillas para hacerlo callar, y se volvió a ver a Liliwen, sonriendo con una gran malicia.

-Vamos, piojita, sal de ahí- dijo Fjore con un irritante tono infantil- ¿o vas a seguir permitiendo que Camus sufra por ti?-

-¡No, Liliwen!- gritó Camus, pero fue interrumpido por otro golpe de Fjore, quebrándole el antebrazo, apenas unos centímetros arriba de donde había quebrado la mano del santo dorado.

-¡Basta! ¡BASTA!- gritó Liliwen, encendiendo su cosmo con fuerza, y toda su piel y su cabello se cubrieron de poderosas llamas rojas. El techo de la caja donde la chica estaba encerrada se comenzó a derretir.

-¡No, Liliwen, no lo hagas!- insistió Camus, intentando en vano levantarse. Fjore le dio otra patada en las costillas, haciendo crujir dos o tres de ellas. Camus apretó los ojos, negándose a gritar de nuevo. No iba a causar que Liliwen saliera del lugar donde se encontraba segura.

-Vamos, deberías apresurarte, piojita- dijo Fjore- no le queda mucho tiempo a tu santo dorado…- añadió, golpeándolo de nuevo en el costado. Camus escupió sangre.

-¡Basta!- dijo Liliwen, por fin rompiendo su prisión de hielo, y poniéndose de pie. Se volvió a la diosa, y caminó lentamente hacia ella, ignorando a Fjore o las súplicas de Camus de que no se pusiera en peligro. ¡No iba a dejar que siguieran lastimándolo por ella!

-¿Qué te propones, mocosa?- dijo Artemisa, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a la chica acercarse decididamente a ella.

-Es a mí a quien quiere, ¿no es así, noble e ilustre Artemisa? Por favor- añadió la chica, poniéndose de rodillas frente a la diosa- aquí me tiene, para cumplir con su venganza. Camus no tiene nada que ver con esta disputa-

Artemisa asintió, e hizo una señal hacia Fjore para dejar de lastimar a Camus. La chica asintió renuentemente, y dejó de golpear al santo, dejándolo tumbado sobre el suelo, pero con uno de sus pies en su espalda para evitar que se levantara. La diosa finalmente se volvió hacia Liliwen, y encendió su cosmo, haciendo aparecer nuevamente el arco y la flecha.

-No, por favor…- pidió Camus, extendiendo su brazo sano hacia ella. Liliwen le sonrió tristemente, y poco a poco volvió su mirada hacia la diosa.

-Por fin, diecinueve años después, este fastidioso asunto está a punto de terminar- dijo Artemisa en un suave siseo, mientras que Liliwen cerraba los ojos, esperando el golpe- hasta nunca-

-¡No!- gritó Camus, empujando a Fjore hacia un lado y poniéndose de pie como pudo, para correr hacia la chica.

El santo dorado llegó un segundo demasiado tarde. Artemisa había disparado su flecha, y había dado justo en el blanco, en el costado izquierdo de la chica. Liliwen apretó los ojos por el agudo dolor, y cayó de espaldas sobre la explanada del castillo. Camus alcanzó a llegar a evitar que se golpeara en el frío suelo de piedra, deteniéndola con su brazo sano.

-No, no… Liliwen- dijo Camus, su corazón a punto de romperse- esto no puede estar pasando...-

¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? Si esa misma mañana Liliwen había estado segura, a salvo, dentro de su templo. ¿Cómo había pasado que todo se había ido al demonio de esa manera? El santo dorado reprimió las lágrimas. La chica estaba temblando de dolor en sus brazos, y la vida se le escapaba con la sangre que fluía de su costado. Camus le puso su mano ahí para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

-Perdóname, Lilu, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Camus?- dijo la chica, abriendo levemente los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas, y mirándolo.

-Perdóname- le dijo Camus, limpiándole una lágrima de su mejilla- no te pude proteger. Te fallé…-

La chica sonrió, y le tocó la mejilla.

-No me fallaste- dijo Liliwen- fue mi decisión…-

-No, no puedes hacer esto- dijo el santo dorado, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo- ¡no puedes dejarme! Te amo, Lilu-

Fue consciente de lo que dijo cuando ya lo había dicho, y se sorprendió de su propia declaración. Pero era cierto. Poco a poco, a pesar de su desagrado y su renuencia a protegerla, cada detalle de la chica le encantaba: su timidez, su sonrisa. ¡Y ahora que se había dado cuenta, quizá la había perdido para siempre!

-Yo también…- dijo Liliwen con dificultad.

La chica cerró los ojos, apretándolos por el dolor que le causaba su herida. Camus la estrechó contra sí mismo. Al ver que había acertado en su objetivo, Artemisa hizo desaparecer su arco, y respiró profundamente. Estaba satisfecha, pero el ataque la había dejado agotada.

-Ya está hecho- dijo la diosa, suspirando aliviada, como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo. Su cosmo comenzó a apagarse poco a poco, y sonrió- me he vengado-

Camus la miró con verdadero odio por un momento, pero prefirió ignorarla, y volvió su vista a Liliwen, su mente pensando a toda velocidad, buscando alguna manera de salvar su vida.

Mientras tanto, Fjore pasó a un lado de Camus, mirándolo con desdén, y se acercó a la diosa.

-Sí, señora, se ha vengado- dijo Fjore, haciendo aparecer un extraño objeto en sus manos- y ahora, que está debilitada…-

La chica encendió su cosmo, y levantó lo que tenía en la mano: un pequeño cofre sagrado. La diosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dando un paso atrás con una expresión aterrada, pero no tenía mucho que hacer. El cofre sagrado la absorbió completamente en un segundo, y la diosa desapareció por completo, junto con su cosmo.

Camus observó lo que estaba sucediendo con una expresión casi incrédula. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de presenciar? ¡Fjore acababa de sellar a Artemisa!

-¿Qué has hecho, Fjore?- dijo Camus. El santo de Acuario no era un hombre fácil de sorprender, pero debía admitir que esto sí lo había tomado por sorpresa- ¿qué significa esto?-

La mujer se echó a reír.

-¿Realmente creíste que me interesaba de alguna manera tu tonta protegida?- dijo Fjore, mirando a Liliwen con desdén- no, cariño, sellar a Artemisa siempre fue mi objetivo. Fueron doce frustrantes años a su servicio… hasta que me ofrecieron servir a otro dios-

-¿Phobos y Deimos?- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, Ares- dijo Fjore, sonriendo como si todo eso fuera obvio- claro, primero teníamos que hacer que Artemisa se agotara, drenando su cosmo de alguna manera… ¿y qué mejor que atacando a esta piojita, en su tonto sentido de justicia?-

-Maldita…- dijo Camus entre dientes. Liliwen estaba agonizando en sus brazos, y todo había sido por otra razón- ¡no tenías que lastimarla!-

Fjore hizo un gesto lleno de indiferencia.

-Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, Camus, pero tengo que irme, antes de que los ángeles y los santos entren- dijo Fjore, levantando en alto el cofre- espero que lo entiendas-

Antes de que Camus pudiera decir algo, la mujer desapareció. Rendido, agotado y con su espíritu hasta los suelos, Camus se dejó caer hacia atrás, para caer sobre la explanada de piedra, con Liliwen en sus brazos. Lo último que escuchó fueron pasos, y las voces de los ángeles y de Milo, apresurándose hacia él, antes de que las luces se le apagaran por completo.

x-x-x

 _Afueras del castillo de Caernarfon_

 _Poco antes_

Mientras los ángeles y los santos de Athena peleaban en la entrada del castillo, de pronto Touma se detuvo. Algo no andaba bien. El cosmo de Artemisa se sintió extraño, errático, y de repente su cosmo desapareció por completo. Los otros dos ángeles lo habían sentido también, y dejaron de pelear.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir Odiseo.

-¡Artemisa!- gritó Touma, y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del castillo, seguido de los otros dos ángeles. ¡El cosmo de su diosa había desaparecido de pronto! Pero no alcanzaron a entrar. En el arco que marcaba la puerta principal del castillo aparecieron al menos diez enemigos, todos usando armaduras negras.

-Rayos, ¡es una trampa!- dijo Milo, encendiendo su cosmo y volviéndose a los ángeles- ¿les parece bien si hacemos una tregua para patearles el trasero a estos sujetos?-

Los ángeles asintieron y comenzaron a pelear junto con Milo y Kanon contra los enemigos. Entre ellos, había un sujeto que estaba lanzándoles bolas de fuego azul, que eran bastante reconocibles para Kanon: le hacían recordar la vez en la que Aioros fue secuestrado junto con Sofi, y que había alguien lanzándoles bolas de fuego similares.

-Bellini- dijo Kanon entre dientes, pero procedió a tronarse los nudillos- va a ser un placer volverlo a mandar al Inframundo…-

Bellini se echó a reír, atacándolos desde lo alto de la muralla del castillo, mientras que los otros hombres peleaban contra los santos y ángeles. En dos ocasiones, Touma había logrado colarse entre los enemigos y acercarse bastante al arco de la entrada del castillo, corriendo preocupado hacia donde el cosmo de Artemisa había desaparecido, Bellini lo atacó con sendas bolas de fuego, hiriéndolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Tras el segundo ataque, cuando el pelirrojo cayó al suelo, no se pudo volver a levantar, retorciéndose de dolor por causa de sus heridas.

De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, todos los enemigos desaparecieron, dejando a los ángeles y a los santos confundidos. Odiseo se apresuró al interior del castillo, seguido de Milo, mientras Teseo se detuvo a ver como se encontraba Touma. Kanon iba a entras tras ellos, cuando sintió un terrible dolor punzante en su pecho, que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Milo se detuvo, y se volvió hacia Kanon.

-¿Kanon?- dijo el santo de Escorpión, preocupado por su compañero- no estás bien, ¿qué sucede?-

-Saga…- dijo el gemelo, respirando agitadamente, parpadeando e intentando ponerse de pie, con ayuda de Milo. El gemelo menor tenía la mirada perdida y claramente preocupada, intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasándole a su gemelo de regreso en Grecia- siento… siento que algo terrible acaba de sucederle a Saga-

Milo se mordió el labio.

-Démonos prisa, Kanon- dijo Milo, mirando hacia la entrada del castillo, apurándolo para que lo siguiera- entre más pronto terminemos con…-

-No, Milo…- dijo Kanon, aún respirando agitadamente, pero sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza- mi hermano… creo que me necesita…-

Milo lo miró con algo de simpatía, se veía en sus ojos que estaba sufriendo terriblemente. No entendía bien como pasaba, pero sabía que Saga y Kanon tenían una extraña conexión, por ser gemelos, que se había potenciado desde que esos dos se habían reconciliado. Y cuando uno sentía dolor o tristeza, el otro la sentía también. Y si algo malo le había pasado a Saga…

-Entiendo. Ve con tu hermano, Kanon- dijo Milo por fin, respirando hondo- llamaré a Mu por medio del cosmo para que nos ayude a regresar a Atenas cuando llegue el momento-

Kanon sonrió agradecido, y desapareció por un portal a otra dimensión, dirigiéndose hacia Atenas a toda prisa, y rogando a los dioses que su hermano y toda su familia estuviera a salvo.

x-x-x

 _Centro Comercial, Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Saga cayó de rodillas, completamente agotado por el esfuerzo. Intentó en vano volverse a poner de pie, apoyando las manos sobre el suelo. ¡No, no podía! No podía rendirse. No iba a dejar que lastimaran a Casandra o a Kostas, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Fleur de Lys había ordenado a todos los enemigos pelear contra él al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente, los enemigos eran demasiado, y muy fuertes, y Saga no estaba usando su armadura, lo que le restaba mucho de su fuerza. Si bien podía manejarlos, entre pelear con ellos y defender a su familia le estaba costando bastante, recibiendo varios golpes que habían sido destinados a la chica o al pequeño. El santo de Géminis miró aprensivamente a su hijo. ¡Tenía que sacarlos de ahí! Un portal a otra dimensión. Pero tenía que usar una gran cantidad de cosmo, y quedaría descubierto por un momento, susceptible a los ataques del enemigo. Saga suspiró. No tenía otra opción.

-¿Saga?- dijo Casandra, quien estaba unos pasos detrás de él, aún contra la pared, pero protegiendo a Kostas con su propio cuerpo.

-Voy a abrir un portal- le dijo Saga en un tono lleno de urgencia, levantándose del suelo con mucha dificultad, y limpiándose la sangre que fluía abundantemente de su frente- toma a Kostas y vete de aquí-

-¿Y tú?- dijo Casandra.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Saga, sin mirarla a los ojos: no quería que se preocupara de más- una vez que ustedes estén a salvo, será mucho más sencillo pelear contra ellos-

Casandra lo miró sospechosamente, pero no discutió más con él. Sabía que, para ambos, era prioridad que Kostas estuviera a salvo, pasara lo que pasara con ellos dos. La chica tomó la mano de Kostas y se preparó para huir.

-No lo vas a lograr, Saga de Géminis- se burló Fleur de Lys, cruzándose de brazos cerca de ellos- no vamos a permitir que ninguno de ustedes salgan con vida de este sitio…-

Saga frunció el entrecejo. La francesa era una de los enemigos más poderosos con los que se había enfrentado. Primero, al llegar, comenzó a esparcir su poder, controlando las acciones de los otros para hacer que varios de los civiles que estaban en el centro comercial se volvieran a atacar al santo, quien intentaba evitarlos para no lastimarlos. La mujer también podía proteger a los enemigos con su cosmo, lo que hizo a Saga preguntarse porqué no había usado sus poderes antes, sobre todo para proteger a sus propios aliados.

Saga encendió su cosmo una vez más, y lanzó un ataque contra los enemigos. Aprovechando que Fleur de Lys se encontraba distraída, y abrió el portal a sus espaldas.

-Casandra, ¡ahora!- le urgió Saga, usando su cosmo para mantener abierto el portal. Casandra asintió y dio lo dos pasos necesarios para acercarse al portal. Pero primero empujó a Kostas, y lo hizo cruzar.

-Ah, no, no lo harán- dijo Fleur de Lys, lanzándose contra ellos, junto con varios de los enemigos.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Tres de ellos se lanzaron contra Saga, golpeándolo en sus heridas para intentar hacer que rompiera su concentración y el portal se cerrara. Saga hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a caer de rodillas. El portal se desestabilizó por un momento, pero no se cerró: Saga estaba quemando todo su cosmo para mantenerlo abierto. Casandra dudó, y se detuvo al ver al santo dorado caer de rodillas.

-¡Saga!- gritó Casandra, sin entrar al portal. Esos cinco segundos de distracción fueron fatales, y fueron todo lo que los enemigos necesitaban. Fleur de Lys sonrió maléficamente e intentó cruzar por el portal. Casandra se interpuso, evitando que la chica entrara detrás de Kostas hacia el templo de Géminis, donde seguramente estarían también Satu y Elsita solas. Al ver que la chica se interpuso, Fleur de Lys la atacó, golpeándola en el pecho y atravesándola de lado a lado.

Tras ser atacada por Fleur, la chica solo hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, y cayó al suelo, sin gritar o moverse, la luz abandonó sus ojos.

-¡No!- gritó Saga al ver lo que había sucedido, sin poderlo creer- ¡Casandra!-

Aprovechando la distracción del santo de Géminis, Fleur se volvió rápidamente hacia él, y lo atravesó con su otra mano. El portal a otra dimensión fluctuó por un segundo y se cerró de golpe, y Saga también cayó al suelo, sangrando profusamente, sin volverse a levantar o moverse.

La chica francesa los miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura.

-Bien, las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo planeamos aquí, se nos escapó el niño- dijo Fleur de Lys, volviéndose hacia los demás hombres con armaduras negras- pero al parecer, la misión en Gales fue un éxito. ¡Nos vamos de aquí!-

Uno de los hombres que la acompañaban dejó un papel cuidadosamente doblado en la camisa de Saga. Los enemigos desaparecieron, y los civiles poco a poco recuperaron la conciencia, mirando horrorizados a la pareja que estaba tumbada en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kanon apareció, y vio horrorizado la escena.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, Saga!- dijo Kanon, corriendo hacia ambos y poniéndose de rodillas junto a su gemelo, intentando ayudarlo. Unos segundos después que él llegaron Aldabarán y Death Mask, que habían sido alertados de lo sucedido por Fatima y Satu, quienes lo había escuchado de Kostas cuando éste atravesó el portal hacia el templo de Géminis. Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Aldabarán hizo un sonido de tristeza que parecía el bramido de un animal salvaje herido.

-Tranquilos, los dos. Kanon, tu hermano aún está vivo- dijo Death Mask, manteniendo la calma y revisando al santo dorado- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital a toda prisa. Esta herida es muy grave-

-¿Y Casandra?- preguntó Kanon, mirando a su cuñada, sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta, pues él ya se imaginaba la respuesta que iba a obtener.

Death Mask bajó la cabeza y no respondió.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco antes_

Satu estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, preocupada. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Elsita, quien ya había comenzado a dar ponerse de pie y gatear, se había negado rotundamente a permanecer en su corral o en su cuna, y Satu la llevaba en sus brazos. Fatima estaba con ella, tejiendo un pequeño suéter para la pequeña.

-La nena está un poco irritable, ¿no?- dijo Fatima, alzando las cejas, extrañada de ver a la pequeña así. Según la recordaba, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba de buen humor- nunca la había visto así-

-Así se pone cuando algo malo está a punto de pasar- dijo Satu, con una expresión preocupada, aún caminando de un lado a otro, intentando calmar a la pequeña- me preocupa que algo malo le vaya a pasar a Kanon…-

De pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas, vio un portar a otra dimensión abrirse, y de él salió Kostas, tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Kostas!- dijo Satu, dejando a Elsita en su corral, a pesar de los reclamos de la pequeña, y acercándose al niño, que estaba asustado, pálido y temblando. Lo abrazó- ¿que sucede, Kostas?¿dónde está tu mamá?-

Antes de que Kostas respondiera, ambas chicas escucharon gritos del otro lado del portal, y éste se cerró de golpe. Como reflejo, Satu estrechó a Kostas contra él. Estaba asustada. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Se suponía que mamá iba a cruzar también- dijo Kostas, comenzando a llorar- nos atacaron en el centro comercial... algo muy malo pasó…-

Satu abrazó de nuevo a Kostas, y lanzó una mirada a Fatima.

-Fatima, corre y avisa a Death Mask- le dijo Satu- y a Aioria, creo que necesita estar con Kostas, en caso de…-

Fatima asintió y, dejando su tejido, corrió hacia el templo de Cáncer. Satu abrazó a Kostas, dejándolo que llorara para que se desahogara. Elsita, quizá presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, se puso a llorar también.

x-x-x

 _Castillo de Caernarfon, Gales_

Milo y Odiseo entraron al castillo, y se encontraron solamente a Camus y a Liliwen sobre la explanada del mismo, cubiertos de heridas. No había señales de Fjore o de Artemisa. El santo de Escorpión corrió hacia su amigo mientras el ángel miraba alrededor, buscando a la diosa.

-Camus… ¡Camus!- dijo Milo, intentando hacer que el santo de Acuario recobrara la conciencia.

-No hay nadie más- dijo Odiseo- ¡la señora Artemisa no está! Fjore tampoco-

Milo puso los ojos en blanco. Fjore no era de su agrado, sobre todo porque sabía muy bien que su presencia asustaba terriblemente a Liliwen. Y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo este asunto. Y hablando de la chica, tenía una espada dorada clavada en el costado. ¡Eso había sido obra de Artemisa!

-Ambos están heridos- dijo Milo- tenemos que llevarlos de regreso a Atenas inmediatamente-

-Ella ya está prácticamente muerta- le dijo Odiseo- si esa flecha es de la señora Artemisa, está más allá de cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para ayudarla…-

-Eso no es del todo cierto…- los interrumpió Touma, quien iba caminando débilmente hacia ellos, apoyado en Teseo- aún… hay una manera…-

-Entonces, no se diga más- dijo Milo, encendiendo su cosmo para pedirle ayuda a Mu, para que los teletransportara de regreso a Atenas. Tardó un par de minutos, diciéndole que tenían una grave situación en la ciudad. Preguntándose si tenía que ver con el presentimiento de Kanon, Milo esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin Mu los teletransportó a Atenas.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hoa a todos! ¡Por favor, por favor, no me maten! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Secuelas

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

XIII: SECUELAS

 _Entrada al templo de Aries_

 _Poco después_

Desde que pasó la media noche y todos regresaron al Santuario, todo había sido un caos. Lydia se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar. Death Mask y Aldebarán avisaron que llevarían a Saga y a Casandra al hospital, que ambos estaban gravemente heridos y, a juzgar por las imágenes mentales que el santo de Cáncer les había enviado por medio de su cosmo, tenían razones de sobra para preocuparse. Satu se había quedado con Elsita, acompañada de Fatima, y ambas habían sido escoltadas al templo de Piscis por Afrodita, mientras que Kanon no se separaba de su gemelo, y Aioria se había llevado a Kostas a su templo. La experiencia para el pequeño debía ser horrífica.

-Vamos, Lydi- dijo Mu, dándole un suave empujón para sacarla de sus pensamientos, y hacer que lo siguiera rumbo a la enfermería del Santuario. La chica asintió, y lo siguió apresuradamente. Algo había escuchado de que Camus y uno de los ángeles de Artemisa habían sido heridos, y que al final Artemisa había atacado a Liliwen.

Lydia sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a casi correr detrás de Mu, ya que éste caminaba a un paso acelerado, con una expresión de clara preocupación.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, notaron que Camus y Touma estaban tumbados en camillas contiguas. Milo llevaba a Liliwen en brazos, y con cuidado la colocaba sobre otra de las camillas. La chica tenía una flecha dorada que parecía incrustada en su costado izquierdo. Camus estaba inconsciente, y no tenía su armadura puesta. Lydia vio con horror una horrenda deformidad en el antebrazo de Camus, y su mano derecha toda hinchada. Uno de los aprendices estaba quitándole la camisa, solo para revelar todo su costado lleno de moretones, como si le hubieran dado una terrible paliza y seguramente le habrían roto varias costillas.

-Camus…- dijo la chica en voz baja, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿quien…?-

Milo la miró, y sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que Lydia no completara su frase. Después volvió la vista al ángel herido, el pelirrojo hermano menor de Marín, a quien sus compañeros ayudaban a quitar la armadura, ya que durante el traslado había perdido la conciencia. Todo su torso, uno de sus brazos y sus dos piernas estaban cubiertas por completo de las quemaduras azuladas que Lydia recordaba terriblemente bien. Se volvió hacia Milo.

-¿Bellini fue quien los atacó?- dijo Lydia, y Milo asintió. La chica se volvió a Mu- iré a buscar a Saori de inmediato-

-No hay necesidad, Lydi- dijo Mu con calma, tomándola de la mano para impedirle que se alejara de él- el maestro Shion ya está informado, y vendrá enseguida con la señorita Athena-

Lydia apretó suavemente la mano de Mu, y este intentó en vano sonreírle para tranquilizarla. Nadie iba a sonreír esa noche. Ni los ángeles ni Milo sabían exactamente que era lo que había pasado dentro del castillo de Caernarfon o porqué Camus había terminado así, o donde estaba Artemisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Athena llegó a la enfermería, acompañada de un muy aprensivo Shion. Al ver que Mu y Lydia estaban ahí también, se tranquilizó un poco: temía que todo fuera una trampa para atacar a la diosa. Athena se acercó primero a Touma, que era el más cercano a la entrada de la enfermería, y encendió su cosmo, cubriéndolo con él. Poco a poco las quemaduras del chico desaparecieron, y los otros dos ángeles pudieron respirar, un poco aliviados, pero aún muy preocupado. Levantó la mirada hacia Lydia, quien asintió significativamente. Ambas sabían quien había sido el culpable de ese ataque.

Después pasó su mirada hacia Camus y, luego hacia Liliwen. Se acercó a la chica, y miró la flecha clavada en su costado. La diosa encendió de nuevo su cosmo sobre ella.

-¿Puedes curarla, Saori?- preguntó Lydia antes de poderse contener.

-Es una herida causada por Artemisa, es muy difícil de revertir- dijo la diosa con calma- pero creo que sí podré hacer algo por ella, sobre todo porque mi hermana dudó antes de dispararle-

-¿Qué dice, señorita Athena?- dijo Odiseo, quitando por primera vez su atención de Touma.

-Artemisa debió dudar antes de dispararle- le explicó Athena- mi hermana no falla. Pero esta flecha chocó contra la costilla de Liliwen, y aunque se la rompió, no es una herida fatal. Solo está la herida por su cosmo, que es la que puedo revertir-

La diosa apagó su cosmo, y dejó que las aprendices de amazona corrieran una cortina y atendieran a Liliwen, haciendo curaciones y vendando su costado, antes de volverse a Camus.

-Camus también, parece que quiso detener a mi hermana, y fue herido por su cosmo- dijo Athena, cubriendo al santo de Acuario con su cosmo- no es nada grave…-

Milo pareció sacar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y suspiró aliviado. Tal y como la diosa había dicho, Camus despertó un par de minutos después, intentando incorporarse, pero fue detenido por Milo y por Shion.

-Cálmate, Camus, tienes que descansar- dijo Shion en un tono autoritario.

-Pero maestro… Liliwen…- dijo el santo de Acuario.

-Liliwen estará bien, está siendo atendida- dijo Shion.

-Así que cálmate o te noquearé para que te quedes quieto- le dijo Milo.

Camus miró interrogante a su alrededor. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Pero sacudió la cabeza. ¡Liliwen estaba mortalmente herida! ¿Qué hacía Athena intentando curarlo? ¡Tenía que ocuparse primero de ella!

-Señorita Athena…- comenzó Camus.

-Camus, escúchame- dijo la diosa adolescente- Liliwen está bien. Está fuera de peligro. Y Milo tiene razón, tienes que quedarte quieto. Necesitamos que nos digas qué fue lo que pasó en Caernarfon-

-Pero Liliwen…- comenzó Camus.

-Camus, ¡no hay tiempo!- dijo Athena, alzando la voz por un momento, y haciendo callar al santo de Acuario- por favor, cálmate. Liliwen está aquí, a unos pasos de ti, y se va a poner bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Camus giró su cabeza, y vio que, en efecto, Liliwen estaba muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, sus cabellos rojos sobresaliendo sobre la cortina que la cubría, mientras las amazonas la atendian. El santo de Acuario respiro hondo.

-Lo siento, señorita Athena- dijo el santo de Acuario, y comenzó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido dentro del castillo de Caernarfon, desde que intentó detener a Artemisa, como Liliwen se había librado de la caja de hielo y se había entregado a la diosa. Como había visto desaparecer a Artemisa en un cofre sagrado, y lo que Fjore le había dicho antes de desaparecer.

Teseo y Odiseo estaban realmente furiosos al escuchar eso. ¡Todo había sido una trampa para sellar a Artemisa! Se volvieron a mirar a Touma, y se preguntaron si no era mejor que el chico estuviera inconsciente: seguramente si despertaba, estaría completamente devastado. Los dos ángeles comenzaron a susurran entre ellos, intentando decidir cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Una vez que Athena terminó de curar a los heridos, se volvió hacia Shion con una expresión significativa. El Patriarca bajó la mirada.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir al hospital, señorita Athena- dijo Shion en un tono preocupado, sabiendo que la joven diosa se disponía a ir a ver a Saga- puede ser muy peligroso para usted. Ya ve lo que le sucedió a Artemisa-

-No importa, Shion- dijo la diosa- es algo que tengo que hacer. No puedo dejar a Saga. Todo estará bien- añadió- ahí están Kanon, Death Mask y Aldebarán-

Shion no estaba nada contento al respecto, pero por primera vez Saori no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Finalmente, el Patriarca asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro, y ambos se teletransportaron al hospital.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Ni en sus más horrendas pesadillas Kanon había soñado que estaría en esa situación. Parecía sentir como si tuviera un horrendo hueco en su corazón. No solo sentía el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo su hermano en ese momento, si no que también sentía el dolor en su corazón. Saga sabía: sabía que Casandra estaba aún más grave que él, Saga sabía que era seguro que no lo iba a lograr.

Kanon no se separaba de su hermano y de su cuñada, quienes estaban en camas contiguas, desde que había llegado al hospital. De pronto, el gemelo sintió a alguien poniendo una mano en su hombro. Se volvió, y notó que era Oskar, su cuñado.

-¿Oskar?- dijo Kanon, levantando la vista. El chico tenía una expresión plenamente mortificada.

-Hemos estabilizado a tu hermano- dijo Oskar- aún no está fuera de peligro, pero está mejorando, de hecho, gracias a que estás con él. No sé como funciona el cosmo, pero creo que eso es lo que le está ayudando a reparar sus heridas-

Kanon respiró, pero miró de reojo la camilla donde se encontraba su cuñada.

-¿Y Casandra?- dijo el gemelo menor.

-Yo…- dijo Oskar, bajando la mirada tristemente. Tras unos segundos en silencio, que a Kanon le pareció una eternidad, él continuó- la tenemos en soporte vital. Realmente hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no podemos continuar así. Ella… está en muerte cerebral. Lo siento mucho, Kanon-

Kanon sintió como si le echaran encima un balde de agua helada. Casandra, la mujer que su hermano amaba… ¡eso simplemente no podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Y Saga… ¡Saga iba a morir de tristeza cuando se despertara y se enterara de lo que pasó! Y Kostas… su sobrino, ¿qué iba a hacer sin su mamá?

Kanon se dejó caer en la silla, deteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, inundado por la pena. No sabía que hacer. Oskar le puso de nuevo la mano en el hombro.

-La mantendremos así hasta que Saga y Kostas puedan despedirse- dijo Oskar, tragando saliva dolorosamente. Incluso él se sentía devastado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse impasible- lo lamento mucho-

-Gracias, Oskar- dijo Kanon en un susurro, con la mirada perdida. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, y vio un papelillo doblado en el bolsillo de la camisa ensangrentada de su hermano mayor, que le habían retirado cuando llegó al hospital. Kanon alzó las cejas y extendió su mano, lo tomó, y lo iba a desdoblar, cuando fue interrumpido.

De pronto, Shion apareció en la terapia intensiva, llevando con él a Athena. Oskar dio un respingo de sorpresa, y Kanon se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó frente a ellos. Con una mirada a Kanon, la joven diosa se imaginó lo que había pasado. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y derramó algunas lágrimas.

-¿Señorita Athena?- dijo Shion.

-Es demasiado tarde para Casandra- dijo Saori tristemente, sus lágrimas fluyendo abundantemente, acercándose a la chica y quitándole un mechón de cabello- oh, Kanon, lo siento mucho-

Kanon no respondió. La diosa se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se acercó a Saga. Encendió su cosmo, intentando curar sus heridas, al menos las que habían sido provocadas por el cosmo enemigo. Suspiró.

-Saga…- dijo Saori en voz baja. Estaba muy preocupada por el gemelo mayor, y no solamente por su estado de salud, que era grave, sino por lo que pasaría cuando despertara y se enterara de lo que sucedió con su chica. La joven diosa cerró los ojos.

x-x-x

 _En la mente de Saga_

 _En esos momentos_

 _¡Todo le dolía! Era horrible. Era mucho peor que la primera vez que había muerto, cuando se había suicidado para detener a Ares. Era mucho peor que la segunda vez, cuando había sido revivido por Hades. ¿Porqué le dolía tanto?_

 _¡Casandra! Él lo había visto todo. La había visto interponerse entre Fleur de Lys y su portal a otra dimensión, en un intento por evitar que la malvada mujer siguiera a Kostas y entrara al templo de Géminis, donde también estaría Elsita. ¿Porqué hizo eso? Fue estúpido. Claro que ella no podía detenerla y sobrevivir._

 _-¿Saga?- dijo una voz femenina, que hizo que el santo dorado levantara la mirada._

 _-¿Casandra?- dijo Saga- ¿eres tú?-_

 _-Sí, soy yo- dijo Casandra. Saga pudo verla, de pie frente a ella, sonriéndole. Se acercó a él, y le tocó la mejilla con cariño- oh, Saga, lo siento mucho-_

 _-Yo lo siento- dijo Saga- te lastimaron por mi culpa. No pude protegerte. Pero te vas a poner bien, estoy…-_

 _-No, Saga- lo interrumpió Casandra con cariño, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla- yo ya no estoy en el mundo de los vivos. Thanatos vino por mi alma-_

 _-No… no, Casy, no puede ser- dijo Saga, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- no lo voy a permitir. Athena puede…-_

 _-Saori ya lo intentó- dijo Casandra, bajando la mirada- todos hicieron todo lo posible. Solo vine a despedirme de ti, Saga-_

 _-No, Casy, no digas eso…-_

 _-Saga, cuando despiertes, tienes que dejarme ir- dijo la chica._

 _-No, no digas eso, es imposible- dijo Saga, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡No podía estar pasando!_

 _-Estoy sufriendo mucho, Saga- dijo Casandra, abrazándose y bajando la mirada- duele demasiado, y no hay manera en la que esté mejor. Por favor, Saga, necesito que me dejes ir-_

 _-No puedo, Casy, yo…-_

 _-Cuida a Kostas por mí, ¿sí?- dijo Casandra, acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla- te amo, Saga. Nunca los abandonaré. Pero tienes que dejarme ir-_

 _-No, Casy, por favor…- dijo Saga, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz, extendiendo su mano hacia ella- por favor, no te vayas-_

 _-Nunca los abandonaré- repitió la chica, desvaneciéndose en el aire- pero tienes que dejarme ir-_

 _Saga parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, y lo último que vio de su chica fue su sonrisa y sus ojos grises. Cuando Saga parpadeó de nuevo, las luces neon del hospital brillaban encima de él, y el ruido de los monitores parecía taladrar sus oídos. Abrió los ojos._

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

 _En esos momentos_

Kanon sintió un feo vuelco, y se volvió hacia donde estaba Saga, notando que su hermano había abierto los ojos. Olvidándose un momento de que Athena estaba ahí, Kanon se apresuró al lado de su gemelo, y tomó su mano con cuidado.

-Saga…- dijo Kanon en voz baja. No tenía caso preguntarle como estaba, o como se sentía, pero con una mirada entre los gemelos cada uno sabía lo que pasaba en el corazón del otro- ¿necesitas algo?-

-Casy…- dijo Saga en voz baja, a través de la máscara de oxígeno que tenía sobre su nariz y boca. Kanon se mordió el labio, tenía los ojos tan húmedos como los de su hermano- tienen que dejarla ir-

Kanon miró a Athena y a Shion, y después volvió a ver a su hermano.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó, Saga?- dijo Kanon en voz baja, y Saga cerró los ojos.

-Ella me dijo que está sufriendo- dijo el gemelo mayor- por favor, déjenla ir-

-¿No quieres esperar, para despedirte de ella?- preguntó Shion. Saga abrió otra vez los ojos, los movió de su gemelo al Patriarca, y los cerró de nuevo.

-Ya… ya nos despedimos- dijo Saga débilmente, con voz ahogada- por favor… hagan que deje de sufrir-

Kanon asintió, y se volvió hacia Oskar, quien también asintió y dio unos pasos atrás. Saga cerró los ojos, y volvió a sumirse en ese sueño intranquilo. Athena se inclinó hacia él, y lo besó en la frente.

-Lo siento mucho, Saga- dijo Saori tristemente.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo Shion, bajando la mirada, lleno de pena- esto parece una pesadilla-

Saori le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar profusamente. Estaba indescriptiblemente triste. Kanon bajó la mirada, y recordó el papelito que había tomado de la camisa de Saga. Lo abrió, y cuando leyó su contenido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se lo pasó a Shion, quien tuvo una reacción similar.

-Eh…- dijo el Patriarca- señorita Athena, lamento interrumpirla, pero creo que tiene que ver esto-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

Cuatro amazonas estaban haciendo guardia alrededor de las entradas de la enfermería del Santuario. Una de ellas, Marín, había dejado a Aioria en el templo de Leo, con Kostas, y se había apresurado a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba su hermano. El chico pelirrojo seguía inconsciente, pero sus heridas habían sido curadas, y estaba mejorando.

Por su parte, Camus se había quedado sentado junto a Liliwen, a pesar de sus heridas y de su antebrazo roto. La chica ya no se retorcía de dolor como antes, sino que parecía dormir apaciblemente. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara, y le acarició la mejilla. ¡Qué aliviado estaba de que estuviera fuera de peligro!

Sintió un cosmo conocido acercándose al Santuario, y el dios Apolo apareció a la mitad de la enfermería. Camus se alarmó por un segundo, pero se relajó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Señor Apolo- dijo Camus en voz baja.

Apolo sonrió levemente a Camus, sin poder ocultar su preocupación, pero respiró aliviado al ver que Liliwen estaba viva: su hermana no se había salido con la suya.

-Sentí los cosmos de Liliwen y de mi hermana menguar- dijo Apolo- después no he logrado sentir ninguno de los dos…-

-Artemisa alcanzó a atacarla con una flecha- dijo Camus- la señorita Athena la curó. Y Artemisa fue sellada por una chica llamada Fjore-

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?- preguntó Apolo, y Camus le explicó exactamente de qué se trataba lo que había pasado en Caernarfon. El dios lo escuchó con atención, y con creciente preocupación. Cuando Camus terminó su relato, el dios se pasó los dedos nerviosamente por el cabello. Camus sonrió levemente, Liliwen tenía exactamente el mismo tic.

Apolo se notaba genuinamente preocupado por su hermana gemela. Volvió su vista a Liliwen, aliviado de que su hija estuviera a salvo, y acarició con cuidado su mejilla. La pelirroja abrió levante, y pasó su vista de Camus a Apolo. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los azules de Apolo, y sus labios formaron la palabra "papá", aunque no pudo pronunciarla.

-Shh… tranquila, Lilu- dijo Apolo, poniendo su mano sobre los ojos de la chica, haciéndola cerrarlos de nuevo. Encendió su cosmo, y puso su mano en el costado de la pelirroja, sanando su herida casi al instante- supongo que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para recuperar a Artemisa-

-¿Qué?- dijo Camus, volviéndose al dios, frunciendo el entrecejo y entrecerrando los ojos- ¿esperan que Liliwen ayude a encontrarla, después de lo que Artemisa le hizo?-

Apolo se volvió a Camus.

-La pelea no es contra Artemisa- dijo Apolo- es contra Ares y sus hijos, que al parecer han estado jugando con nosotros, mi hermana incluida-

-Pero Liliwen no tiene ningún entrenamiento, no tiene una armadura- dijo Camus, sin quitar su expresión de disgusto- no puede suponer que…-

-Hefestos acaba de terminar de forjar una armadura para ella- lo interrumpió Apolo- Lilu estará bien. Tengo que hablar con Athena-

-Está en el hospital- dijo Camus, y bajó la mirada- uno de los santos…- pero se interrumpió.

Apolo asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Iré a reportar lo sucedido a mi padre, Zeus- dijo Apolo- regresaré más tarde a hablar con Athena-

Y el dios desapareció. Camus se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo pretendía que Liliwen peleara para ayudar a Artemisa, cuando ésta la quería despachar al Inframundo? Sintió la mano de la chica sobre la suya, y el santo se volvió hacia ella. La chica le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lilu?- dijo Camus, ofreciéndole la mano, para ayudarla a incorporarse, sentada sobre la camilla. La chica se sintió un poco mareada cuando se sentó, pero pronto la sensación desapareció.

-Como si me hubieran dado una paliza- respondió la chica.

-Te la dieron- dijo el santo dorado, sonriendo y quitando sus cabellos del rostro. Liliwen sonrió, mientras que Camus caminaba unos pasos para recorrer la cortina que dividía su camilla de la de Touma, para darse un poco de privacidad de los ángeles de Artemisa.

-Camus, ¿porqué fuiste a salvarme?- dijo Liliwen.

-Tú me lo pediste- dijo el santo- me dijiste donde estabas…-

-Pensé… pensé que no me ibas a ayudar- dijo Liliwen, bajando la mirada- pensé que…-

-Shhh… no vale la pena decir eso, Lilu- dijo Camus, pasando sus dedos por sus pecas, para después tomar las manos de la chica- ¿porqué te saliste de la caja de hielo?¡Estaba intentando mantenerte a salvo!-

-No… no podía dejar que Fjore te siguiera lastimando por mi culpa- dijo Liliwen- por defenderme. No tenías que hacerlo, Camus. Estaba preparada…-

-No- la interrumpió Camus, acariciando el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares- no iba a permitirlo. Lo que dije allá es verdad. Te amo, Lilu. En verdad te amo-

La chica sonrió, sonrojada, mientras que Camus se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la mejilla. Liliwen iba a responder, cuando alguien más abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa. Milo entró, mortalmente pálido, y tras mirar a los ángeles de Artemisa detrás de la cortina, se volvió hacia Camus con una expresión de entre horror e incredulidad. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que evidentemente estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-Athena y el maestro Shion acaban de regresar del hospital- dijo Milo con una expresión llena de tristeza que alarmó a Camus- traen muy malas noticias. Casandra… no sobrevivió-

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Olimpo_

Hades caminaba algo fastidiado por el pasillo principal hacia la sala del trono en el Olimpio. No le gustaba estar ahí, por un gran número de razones: no le gustaba ver a su hermano, Zeus. A pesar de que se llevaban las cosas en paz, aún estaba molesto con él. No le gustaba encontrarse a Demeter, se la pasaba enviándole indirectas (no tan indirectas). No le agradaban los problemas y quejas de los demás dioses. Suspiró, y sintió a Perséfone apretando su mano con cariño. Hades se volvió hacia ella, y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, amor- le dijo Perséfone- solo es un rato, nos iremos tan pronto esto acabe-

El rey del Inframundo asintió, sonriente, y siguió caminando junto a su esposa. Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, y la pareja de dioses entró a la habitación.

-Ah, Hades- dijo Hera, la reina de los dioses, cuando ambos comenzaron a cruzar el umbral- ya podemos iniciar la sesión. Esposo…- añadió, volviéndose a Zeus.

Hades pasó su vista por el lugar. Los olímpicos estaban ahí, de pie frene a sus asientos. Pasó su vista por los presentes. Demeter lo miraba con el usual desdén que tenía reservado solo para él. Poseidón iba acompañado de Anfitrite. ¡Vaya, esa chica estaba cada vez más alta! Definitivamente ya no era la niña pequeña que Julián rescató de Marsella. Aún así, Anfitrite sonrió y saludó con la mano a Perséfone, y ésta le devolvió el gesto. Dionisio, Hermes y Hefestos se miraban entre sí, confundidos, pues no sabían que era lo que había pasado. Afrodita estaba cruzada de brazos, con una expresión mortificada. Ares, Artemisa y Athena estaban ausentes. Apolo parecía estar muy preocupado, caminando de un lado al otro frente a su asiento. Y Zeus estaba furioso.

-No podemos seguir esperando a Athena- dijo Hera, volviéndose a Zeus- comienza, seguramente ella ya está al tanto de lo que sucedió-

Hades alzó las cejas, y se volvió a Poseidón.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el dios del Inframundo, y su hermano se encogió de hombros.

Zeus gruñó, y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, comenzaremos ya, y hablaré sin rodeos- dijo Zeus, cuya expresión denotaba que estaba hirviendo de furia- Apolo trae las noticias alarmantes. Artemisa fue sellada por un grupo de seguidores de Ares-

La reacción entre los dioses fue impresionante. Afrodita se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Anfitrite y Perséfone se llevaron las manos a la boca, y Hades abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Hera, quien no había escuchado las noticias tampoco, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Hermes se cruzó de brazos, y Hefestos hizo una expresión ofendida. Dionisio parecía estar soñando, no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó Demeter, cruzando los brazos, y mirando de reojo a Hades, como si quisiera que esto fuera su culpa también.

-Artemisa utilizó un ataque y se debilitó, y fue cuando los enemigos aprovecharon para sellarla- dijo Apolo.

-¿A quién atacó?- preguntó Hera. Apolo se ruborizó levemente.

-A mi hija- dijo Apolo. Los dioses se miraron entre sí. No sabían que Apolo tenía una hija en esa época.

-¿Te metiste con una de las chicas de Artemisa?- dijo Hera, con los ojos en blanco. ¡Tenía que ser hijo de su padre! Con razón Artemisa la había atacado.

-No importa eso ahora- dijo Dionisio, haciendo un gesto impaciente- ¿que pasó?-

-Una supuesta aliada de mi hermana se volvió contra ella- les explicó Apolo- esperó a que Artemisa atacara a Lilu, y la selló cuando estuvo debilitada por el ataque-

Hades parpadeó. Apolo nunca se refería a sus hijos, semidioses, por su nombre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso le tenía aprecio a esa chica? Se encogió de hombros. Él nunca había tenido hijos, no sabía que significaría eso, pero conociendo a Apolo y lo poco que le importaban los frutos de sus amoríos, eso quería decir que la chica le importaba.

Un ruido en la entrada de la sala del trono los interrumpió, y todos se volvieron a ver las puertas abriéndose. Athena entró, cruzando la larga sala del trono, y colocándose en su sitio. Hades y Poseidón la siguieron con la mirada: la joven diosa tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-¿Athena?- dijo Poseidón, tentado a dar un paso adelante hacia ella, pero Anfitrite lo detuvo.

-Siento mucho llegar tarde- dijo la joven diosa con voz quebrada- y me temo que tengo malas noticias. Hoy atacaron a la familia de uno de mis santos dorados y… encontramos un mensaje en él. De parte de Ares-

Afrodita se llevó las manos a la boca, y Poseidón se puso de pie involuntariamente, empuñando su tridente, furioso.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje, hija mía?- dijo Zeus.

-Que escondió el cofre con Artemisa en un sitio donde nunca lo encontraremos- dijo Athena- que nos dará la localización del cofre cuando liberemos a Phobos y a Deimos-

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos, sin poder creerlo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando está historia. ¡Pañuelitos para todos! Lo siento, ¡no me odien! Muchas gracias a todos los seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	14. 14: El Plan

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

XIV: EL PLAN

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

Aioros acompañó a Sofi al hospital. Le habían avisado lo sucedido el día anterior. No era posible describir la tristeza que había sentido en ese momento. Pero esta vez tuvo que contener las lágrimas, ya que Aioria había llevado a Kostas para despedirse de su mamá.

Kanon vio llegar a su sobrino de la mano del santo de Leo, caminando cabizbajo y acercándose a la camilla donde estaba su mamá. El gemelo menor sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta y reprimió un feo escalofrío. No se imaginaba como se sentiría su hermano cuando se recuperara y despertara. Se puso en su sitio, se imaginó una situación en la que perdía a Satu, y tener que decirle a Elsita, un poco más grande, que su mamá había muerto. De solo imaginarse eso, se sintió nauseoso. Sintió el extraño impulso de abrazar a Saga. No lo hizo, pues solo lo lastimaría más, pero extendió su mano y apretó la de su hermano, cuyas cejas temblaron levemente por ese contacto.

Kanon levantó la mirada, y vio a Kostas ponerse de puntillas y besar a su mamá en la mejilla. El corazón se le hizo papilla cuando lo vio.

"Saga…", pensó el gemelo, "Kostas".

Tras despedirse de Casandra, Kostas caminó hacia donde estaba Saga, y al ver a su padre en esas condiciones, se lanzó a brazos de su tío y se echó a llorar. Kanon lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, ya, enano- dijo Kanon, sin soltarlo, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza con cariño, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar también.

-Mi…mi mamá… mi papá…- lloró Kostas.

-Lo sé, enano- le dijo Kanon con cariño, acariciándole el cabello- no llores más, tu papá se va a recuperar-

Kostas siguió llorando sin soltar a su tío, repitiendo constantemente las mismas palabras, mientras que Marín y Aioria los miraban, el último con una expresión de pena en su rostro. El gemelo lo dejó desahogarse por todo el tiempo que el pequeño necesitó, aguantando las ganas de llorar él mismo. Cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, Kanon hizo que el pequeño se separara, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Ahora, Kostas, tu papá necesita tu ayuda para recuperarse- dijo Kanon en voz baja- necesita que lo animes. Y necesita que seas fuerte, para que no se preocupe aún más-

Kostas se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y asintió.

-Te vas a quedar con Aioria estos días, ¿de acuerdo?- continuó diciendo Kanon- mañana vendrán a traerte de nuevo-

-Sí, tío- dijo Kostas, nuevamente limpiándose los ojos, esta vez con la manga de su camisa, que ya estaba llena de lágrimas y mocos.

Kanon le hizo una señal, para que se despidiera de Saga. Kostas caminó despacio al lado de su papá, lo tomó de la mano, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al sentir el contacto con los labios de su pequeño, Saga abrió los ojos y lo miró. Volvió su cabeza hacia él, y parecía asustado.

-¿Kostas?- dijo el gemelo mayor, su voz ahogada por la máscara de oxígeno que tenía sobre su boca. El niño asintió y le acarició la mejilla con su manita.

-Estoy bien, papá- le dijo el niño- no te preocupes por mí. Solo quiero que te alivies-

Los ojos de Saga se humedecieron, y pasaron de Kostas a Kanon, y después a Aioria y a Marín. El gemelo mayor formó la palabra "gracias" con sus labios, bajo su mascara de oxígeno, y volvió su vista de nuevo hacia su hijo.

-Gracias, Kostas- le dijo Saga, y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, papá- dijo el pequeño, antes de apresurarse a tomar la mano de Marín para regresar al Santuario. Antes de que se fueran, Kanon se llevó aparte a Aioria para hablar con él.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Kanon- habla con el Patriarca. Que las chicas estén a salvo con Athena. Que Marín, Lena y Lydia siempre estén acompañadas. Esto no fue un ataque al azar, estoy seguro de que van a volver a intentarlo…-

-Quizá se querían vengar por lo que hizo Satu…- dijo Aioria.

-No, ellos sabía muy bien que Casandra no era Satu- dijo Kanon, sacudiendo la cabeza- no entiendo porqué, pero sé que sabían bien a quien atacaban. Por favor, Aioria-

Aioria asintió gravemente, y se apresuró tras Marín y Kostas.

x-x-x

 _Poco antes_

 _El subconsciente de Saga lo estaba atormentando. Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez cómo había sucedido aquello, cómo era que había fallado en su misión para proteger a su mujer. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Casandra se había quedado atrás, protegiendo el portal por el que Kostas había pasado, intentando evitar que llegaran a él, o a Satu y Elsita._

 _¡Había perdido a Casandra! Todo lo que había hecho, su esfuerzo, sus heridas, había sido inútil: su hijo se había quedado sin madre, y él se había quedado completamente solo._

 _No sabia si era literal o figuradamente, pero lo que Fleur había hecho le había roto el corazón. Y hablando de roturas..._

 _-_ Fallaste, Saga- _dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, que sonaba terriblemente familiar-_ no pudiste defenderla…-

 _-¿Quién es?- preguntó el santo dorado._

 _-_ Ya sabes quien soy- _dijo la voz-_ hace tiempo que no hablamos… _-_

 _Si hubiera estado despierto, Saga hubiera fruncido el entrecejo. Era la voz en su cabeza que había causado miles de problemas, muertes y peleas en el Santuario. Era la voz que lo había esclavizado por trece años, y lo había obligado a hacer cosas horribles e indescriptibles._

 _-¡No!- dijo Saga, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- no puedes estar aquí. La señorita Athena puso un sello para mantenerte fuera de mi cabeza…-_

 _-_ Cuando viste morir a tu mujer, el sello en tu alma se rompió- _dijo la voz de Ares-_ tu diosa te falló, no consideró lo que iba a pasar…-

- _¿De qué hablas?- dijo Saga- ¡sal de mi cabeza!-_

 _-_ ¿Porqué crees que pude regresar, Saga?- _dijo la voz en su cabeza, con un gran tono burlón-_ eres débil. Eres débil porque no pudiste protegerla. Eres débil porque no puedes mantenerme fuera. Y tú me quieres aquí-

 _-¡No!- dijo Saga, temblando- ¡sal de mi cabeza!¡sal ahora mismo!-_

 _Saga sintió algo sobre su mejilla y abrió los ojos. Fue cuando vio a Kostas, y todo rastro de Ares desapareció. Por el momento._

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Un par de días después_

Cuando Athena regresó del Olimpo la noche anterior, vio aliviada que las chicas que no eran amazonas habían sido movidas a las habitaciones de visitantes del templo del Patriarca por indicaciones de Aioria. Tan pronto como las vio, les sonrió tristemente. Se volvió a Shion.

-Hay que mantener una guardia de santos dorados en el hospital, para mantener a Saga a salvo- dijo Shion- y tan pronto como amanezca, envía a alguien para cubrir a Kanon, para que pueda regresar a descansar-

-Yo iré en su lugar- dijo Aioros con convicción.

-Necesitaremos planear una estrategia distinta- dijo Shion, pasándose los dedos por los cabellos en una expresión preocupada- las chicas no deben salir nunca solas a la ciudad-

Saori no estaba muy contenta al respecto, pero asintió gravemente. Shion se volvió a la entrada de su templo.

Desde esa fatídica noche, el Santuario más o menos volvió a funcionar adecuadamente, excepto porque uno o dos santos dorados iban al hospital a acompañar a Saga, quien aún seguía muy débil e inestable como para ser trasladado. Desde esa noche en que había hablado con Kostas, Saga no había vuelto a despertar. Casi siempre Kanon o Aioros se ofrecían voluntarios para quedarse a su lado y acompañarlo. Todos los días, sin falta, Aioria acompañaba personalmente a Kostas a ver a Saga, tarea que no le confiaba ni siquiera a Marín, por miedo de que fuera atacada también.

Un día después del ataque, Liliwen ya estaba lo bastante bien para salir de la enfermería. Camus aún tenía un brazo y algunos huesos de la mano fracturados, pero ya habían sido fijados con un grueso guante de yeso, y él mismo se encargó de llevar a la chica al templo de Acuario, donde continuaba cuidándola por orden de Athena, pero claro, esta vez no renuentemente.

Esa tarde, Athena volvió a subir al Olimpo por unas horas, donde había discutido con Apolo largo y tendido sobre una manera de rescatar a Artemisa de donde la tenían Bellini y los otros. Y habían llegado a un plan que no le agradaba mucho, pero era la única manera que se le ocurría de recuperarla.

-¿Liliwen está mejor?- preguntó Saori, y el Patriarca asintió- creo que hay una manera de ayudar a Artemisa-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Shion.

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda a Hades y a Poseidón- dijo Athena- pero no le gustará a Camus… porque quizá tendremos que usar a Liliwen como señuelo… y será muy peligroso para ella-

Shion alzó las cejas.

-¿Está segura, señorita?- le preguntó el Patriarca, cruzando los brazos- más que preocuparse por Camus, ¿no sería preocuparse por Apolo?-

-Apolo no se opondrá. De hecho, fue su idea. Me dijo que tiene completa confianza en que su hija se puede cuidar- dijo la joven diosa- tenemos que hablar con Liliwen-

-Le diré a Camus que la acompañe aquí- dijo Shion.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario_

Liliwen estaba tumbada en su cama, leyendo un libro que Camus le había prestado. Se volvió levemente hacia un lado, y miró de reojo la flecha que estaba en su mesita de noche, la misma que Artemisa le había disparado en Caernarfon. Suspiró. Había estado muy asustada por la experiencia que acababan de pasar, pero al final no había estado tan mal. Su padre la había ido a ver en la enfermería. Y Camus le había dicho…

-¿Te sientes bien, Lilu?- preguntó Camus, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. Liliwen lo tomó y sonrió.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo la chica- quizá… un poco preocupada-

-¿Porque?- preguntó el santo dorado.

-Por mi… tía, Artemisa- dijo Liliwen, bajando levemente la mirada. La palabra "tía" le salió de sus s labios con un poco de dificultad. Camus alzó las cejas. ¿Cómo se iba a preocupar por ella después de lo que le había tratado de hacer? La chica suspiró y continuó- yo sé que lo que quiso hacerme fue horrible… pero esas personas, Fjore y los que lastimaron al ángel pelirrojo, son personas terribles-

Camus sonrió levemente. Tenía la sensación que la chica era demasiado buena para su propio bien. ¡Era tan bonita! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Estaba tan ocupado pensando en Fjore, y en lo diferente que era Liliwen.

-Sí, lo son- dijo Camus. Quizá debería explicarle quienes eran esas personas. Respiró hondo y la volvió a mirar. Ella lo miraba de vuelta, sonriéndole, con el libro entre sus manos. ¿Debería besarla? Se moría de ganas. ¿Sería buena idea? Tal vez, ella le dijo que lo amaba, ¿no es así?

Camus se sentó a su lado, y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla, y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Liliwen parecía imaginarse lo que pretendía hacer, pues se comenzó a sonrojar, haciendo desaparecer las pecas de su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando se iba a acercar a ella, sintió un llamado por medio de su cosmo.

-Oh, la señorita Athena desea hablar contigo-

Liliwen sonrió levemente. Si estaba decepcionada, lo disimuló muy bien. La chica cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.

-Bien, no debemos dejar a mi honorable tía esperando- dijo la chica.

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Atenas_

 _-_ Saga…-

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Saga, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- ¡no lo vas a volver a hacer!-_

 _-_ Vamos, no es como que has podido evitarlo alguna vez, Saga- _dijo la voz de Ares en su cabeza-_ y no vas a poder evitarlo de nuevo-

 _Saga se retorció de un lado al otro en sus sueños, intentando sacudirse la voz del malvado dios de su cabeza. Lo peor de todo, es que tenía razón: estaba débil, las defensas de su mente estaban hasta el suelo, el sello de Athena estaba roto, y su cuerpo carecía de cualquier fuerza para poder hacer algo al respecto, o resistirse._

 _-Por favor- dijo Saga, en un tono suplicante, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, apretando los ojos con fuerza- por favor, déjame en paz-_

 _-_ Imagina lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir, Saga- _continuó diciendo-_ imagina que hago que tuerzas el pequeño cuello de tu hijo…-

- _¡Calla!- gritó el santo dorado, nuevamente sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡por favor, calla!-_

 _-_ Imagina que hago que sofoques a tu sobrinita con una almohada…- _continuó la voz._

 _-¡Basta!¡Basta!- gritó Saga con su voz interna- por favor, no los toques. No te atrevas a tocar a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-_

 _Lo siguiente que Saga escuchó fue la risa malvada de Ares, resonando en su cabeza._

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva, Hospital de Athenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aioros miró con tristeza a su compañero. Llevaba ya varios días turnándose con Kanon para cuidar a Saga. Aquellos días habían sido terribles, como salidos directamente de una pesadilla. El santo de Sagitario se veía a sí mismo ir y venir, caminado como sonámbulo, sin digerir aún lo que estaba pasando.

Esa tarde, había visto a Aioria llevar a Kostas a visitar a Saga. El pequeño había llorado mucho desde el primer día, pero en esa última ocasión solo se quedó en silencio mirando a su padre con tristeza. Suspiró. Por una parte, le aliviaba que Aioria se hiciera cargo del pequeño, sobre todo porque él mismo había pasado por una situación similar cuando era tan pequeño como él. Suspiró.

-Tú y Kostas estarán bien- dijo Aioros tristemente en voz baja- tu hijo es muy fuerte, Saga. Y tu también tendrás que serlo, amigo-

Aioros iba a extender su mano hacia Saga, cuando lo escuchó quejándose en voz baja, volteando la cabeza de un lado al otro, gimiendo, como si sintiera dolor o estuviera muy desesperado. El chico castaño se levantó de su asiento, tomó el intercomunicador y llamó a la enfermera.

-Mi amigo parece tener dolor, señorita- dijo Aioros a través del comunicador- se está quejando mucho-

-Estaré ahí en un minuto- respondió la voz de la enfermera a través del aparato.

Aioros le agradeció, y se volvió a mirar a su amigo, y se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo fijamente. Pero había algo extraño en ellos. Parpadeó para verlo mejor, pero no encontró nada extraño en la segunda vez que los miró. Quizá había sido solo su imaginación.

-Saga, ¿te duele algo?- dijo Aioros, acercándose a él, tocándolo suavemente en el hombro, con cuidado de no lastimarlo- no te preocupes, ya viene la enfermera para darte tu medicamento…-

-No…- dijo Saga, parpadeando repetidamente, pero parecía muy confundido.

-Tranquilo, Saga- dijo Aioros en voz baja- todo va a estar bien, el medicamento te va a hacer dormir de nuevo, pero te va a quitar el dolor. Trata de relajarte un poco…-

-No…- repitió Saga, sacudiendo la cabeza- no, no…-

Aioros no sabía a lo que se refería Saga, o porqué estaba tan agitado. Levantó la vista para ver que la enfermera ya venía caminando, con una charola en las manos, sobre la cual había una enorme jeringa cargada de medicamento. El santo de Sagitario respiró aliviado.

Cuando Aioros se volvió a ver a Saga, éste lo miraba fijamente, no con sus habituales ojos verdes, sino con ojos rojos, como solía tenerlos antes, cuando estaba poseído por Ares. Antes de que Aioros pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, Saga se levantó de golpe, se arrancó todo lo que tenía encima, tomó la jeringa de la charola de la enfermera y de un manotazo tiró a la pobre chica, mientras que con la otra mano clavó la aguja en el hombro de Aioros y vació todo el contenido de la jeringa. Los ojos de Aioros perdieron el brillo, y el chico castaño cayó al suelo, profundamente sedado por el medicamento.

Saga se levantó, e hizo girar el rostro de Aioros de un lado al otro con la punta de su pie.

-Bah, otra vez tú, basura…- dijo Saga con una voz que no era la suya, antes de salir del hospital, atacando con su cosmo a todo el que se metiera en su camino.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Camus no era un santo feliz. No le gustó ni un poco el hecho de que Athena y Apolo hubieran planeado un plan de rescate de Artemisa usando como señuelo a Liliwen. ¡No solo la diosa, sino también Fjore había intentado asesinarla! No solo querían liberarla, sino regresarle todo el poder que los enemigos le habían quitado. ¿Qué no veían que iba a volver a atacar a Liliwen? Si por él fuera, le agradaría que se quedara encerrada unos cien años para que dejara en paz a la chica.

Pero, como había mencionado previamente, Camus sabía que Liliwen era demasiado buena para su propio bien, y no pensaba igual que él.

-De acuerdo, ilustre tía- dijo Liliwen, sonriendo- lo haré-

-¡No!- dijo Camus, sin poder creer que ella hubiera aceptado esas horribles condiciones- no puede permitirlo, señorita Athena-

-No, Camus, puedo hacerlo- dijo Liliwen.

-No, eso está fuera de discusión- dijo Camus, ignorando por un momento a Athena y al Patriarca, y volviéndose a la pelirroja, tomándola de uno de sus brazos con su mano sana- en caso de que falles, ¿crees que Fjore te va a perdonar la vida? Y si tienes éxito, ¿crees que Artemisa te lo va a agradecer? Va a volverte a clavarte otra flecha, y…-

Camus se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Liliwen sobre su mejilla.

-Camus, es lo correcto- dijo la chica, sonriendo- si la honorable Artemisa aún quiere asesinarme después, ya me las arreglaré-

Saori sonrió levemente. También estaba de acuerdo con que Liliwen parecía ser demasiado generosa para su propio bien. Camus ya le había dicho que la chica se había ofrecido para que Fjore dejara de lastimarlo. El santo de Acuario llamó esa acción "estúpida", pero Athena sabía bien que no había sido así. Si la diosa Afrodita la hubiera visto, seguramente habría sonreído. Y fue cuando Saori cayó en cuenta: esa manera de ser de Liliwen significaba que Apolo realmente había amado a Arienwen.

-Señorita Athena- pidió Camus, volviéndose a la diosa- por favor, hágala entender-

Athena salió de sus pensamientos, y se volvió al santo dorado.

-Si te preocupas tanto, Camus, tú puedes acompañarla para protegerla- dijo Saori.

-No servirá de nada, señorita Athena- dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos- tendré que alejarme de ella cuando la ofrezcan como señuelo-

-No, eso está calculado- dijo la diosa, sonriendo- no te separarás de su lado, y para eso, necesitaré la ayuda de Hades-

Camus parpadeó, e iba a decir algo, cuando Marín llegó corriendo al templo del Patriarca.

-Pasó algo terrible en el hospital- dijo la amazona- Aioros fue atacado… por Saga-

Todos se volvieron a ver a la amazona.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Shion- ¿dónde está Saga?-

-Despertó, y desapareció-

x-x-x

 _Casas de los santos de bronce, Santuario de Athena_

Touma se rascó la cabeza. Todo había estado muy tranquilo, hasta que había visto a Marín responder el teléfono: aparentemente una chica (Sofi?) había encontrado a Aioros completamente sedado y tumbado en el suelo, una enfermera gritando llena de miedo, y Saga había desparecido del hospital. Las cosas cada vez se enredaban más.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a los otros dos ángeles, que se veían tan abatidos como él mismo se sentía, y suspiro. ¡Artemisa había sido sellada! ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Él se había esforzado con todas sus fuerzas (y resultado seriamente herido en el proceso) para evitar que algún daño llegara a la diosa, y no había podido evitarlo.

Touma se cruzó de brazos y suspiró de nuevo.

-Deja de culparte por lo que pasó, Touma- dijo Odiseo en voz baja- nos engañaron a todos, incluso a la señora Artemisa…-

El pelirrojo gruñó.

-Además, la señorita Athena y el señor Apolo ya tienen juntos un plan para rescatarla- continuó Odiseo, mientras que Touma ponía los ojos en blanco- y la señorita Liliwen ha aceptado ayudarnos también-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Touma.

-Como escuchaste- dijo Teseo- la señorita está dispuesta a ayudarnos, a pesar de todo lo que… ejem…-

Touma parpadeó. ¿Porqué esa chica estaba dispuesta a ayudar, sobre todo después del horrible tratamiento de su tía?

El chico pelirrojo había escuchado mucho sobre Arienwen, pues no la había conocido. Teseo y Odiseo le habían dicho que era una mujer muy hermosa, y también muy generosa y amable. Había sido una excelente amiga de la diosa, y había sido quien detenía su mano cuando Artemisa se ponía muy violenta o enojada con alguien, divino o mortal. Una parte de él deseaba haberla conocido, él no podía influir en la diosa tanto como las historias decían que Arienwen lo hacía.

Aunque a veces sus dos compañeros le decían que la influenciaba.

Touma suspiró una tercera vez, y se levantó de golpe. Se sacudió las manos, y se acomodó la máscara en su rostro. Una vez que lo hizo, se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-Bien, ¿vamos a ayudarles, o qué? No vamos a dejar toda la diversión a los santos de Athena, ¿o sí?- dijo el pelirrojo. Sus compañeros sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Cuando Saga recobró la conciencia de sí mismo, estaba en un sitio desconocido. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Parpadeó un par de veces, para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Estaba en una habitación vacía, sentado en el suelo. No había nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado.

¡Pero claro! Se había levantado precipitadamente de su cama en el hospital. Había empujado a una enfermera. Le había inyectado quien sabe qué cosa a Aioros, cuando éste intentó ayudarlo. ¿Qué había hecho?

- _Vaya, ya recordaste-_ dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza. Saga cerró los ojos, y se detuvo la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Déjame!- dijo el santo dorado- ¡me hiciste lastimar a mi amigo!-

- _Nada de eso, Saga-_ dijo la voz- _tu alma,_ _tu cosmo es mío ahora. Mantente en silencio, o no dudaré en acabar con el resto de las personas que son importantes para ti-_

Saga se mordió el labio, y se miró las manos. No era dueño de sus propias acciones. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su mente estaba débil de nuevo y sabía que, igual que la última vez, solo Athena podía librarlo de Ares. Y para que eso pasara, tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera, indicarles donde estaba.

- _No te atrevas…-_ dijo Ares.

El santo de Géminis no lo escuchó. Ignorando sus reclamos y amenazas, Saga encendió su cosmo, aunque solo por un segundo, antes de que Ares tomara de nuevo posesión de su cuerpo y de su cosmo. Su cabello se tornó gris otra vez, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

- _Estúpido santo de Géminis-_ dijo Ares- _lo que acabas de hacer no cambia nada, Saga. Solo acabas de firmar la sentencia de esos dos niños. Y me encargaré de que estés bien consciente cuando les rompa el cuello-_

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que no me odien! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Dover

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

XV: DOVER

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Una vez que los presentes escucharon la noticia que les traía Marín, todos se alarmaron. Saga había atacado a Aioros y a una enfermera, y había salido del hospital. No había señal del gemelo, y todos estaban muy preocupados. Aún estaba herido, y no sabía que había pasado con él. Kanon había llegado un poco después que Marín, y estaba muy preocupado.

-Eso cambia todo sobre el plan para rescatar a Artemisa, maestro- dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos- esos fueron los enemigos. El hecho de que hayan controlado a Saga y que ahora esté contra nosotros…-

-Por el contrario- lo interrumpió Athena, haciendo una expresión preocupada y triste. No podía creer que todas esas cosas horribles estuvieran pasándole a su santo dorado- ¡no podemos dejar a Saga!-

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó esta vez?- preguntó Kanon, cruzándose de brazos, nada contento de saber lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Su mandíbula estaba temblando. No estaba enojado, estaba tan preocupado que podría vomitar- creí que no podrían controlar a Saga de nuevo…-

-Creo que el estrés y la tristeza de lo que sucedió con… con Casandra rompió el sello que puse- dijo Saori, bajando la mirada tristemente- no sé si podremos llegar a Saga de nuevo. Estoy terriblemente preocupada…-

Kanon no estaba prestando atención, pues sintió un pulso del cosmo de Saga. De pronto sintió lo que estaba sintiendo su hermano. Sentía un vacío en el estómago, una terrible acidez. Parecía que su corazón se iba a escapar de su pecho. Y sintió que alguien estaba apretando, estrujando ese corazón con el peor tipo de oscuridad y dolor, una sensación que Saga le había descrito antes. El gemelo parpadeó repetidamente.

-Saga…- dijo Kanon en un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede, Kanon?- preguntó Shion, notando lo que había sucedido.

-Creo… creo que ya se dónde está Saga- dijo Kanon, cerrando los ojos para intentar ubicar más precisamente el cosmo de su hermano- Ares… Ares lo volvió a hacer. Lo amenaza con lastimar Kostas y a Elsita-

Shion no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Pensaba en lo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Aioros se había arriesgado a morir y a que Sofi muriera por su culpa, con tal de no ceder ni traicionar a Athena. ¿Cómo Saga se dejaba manipular por el dios? Kanon, por su parte, comprendía perfectamente a su hermano.

-Saga hace lo correcto- dijo Athena, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos- los dos pequeños son lo más importante, no podemos dejar que ninguno de ellos esté en riesgo de ser atacado. Quiero que ellos dos y Satu se queden conmigo en mi templo, sobre todo porque sabemos que están específicamente amenazados-

Kanon no sonrió, pero respiró aliviado.

-Gracias, señorita- dijo el gemelo menor- por favor, si está de acuerdo, quisiera ofrecerme voluntario para la misión. Mi hermano…- se interrumpió unos segundos, y tragó saliva dolorosamente: sentía la garganta reseca- no podemos abandonar a Saga-

-Ni a Artemisa- dijo Athena, volviéndose a Camus y a Liliwen. La chica pelirroja se volvió al santo de Acuario, y éste bufó.

-Está bien- dijo Camus en un tono resignado- pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer…?-

-Como dije, para ello necesitamos la ayuda de Hades- dijo Athena.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Poco después_

Hypnos no era un dios feliz. Si algo odiaba, era que lo llamaran a la mitad de la noche. Para ser francos, no era la mitad de la noche, si bien apenas eran las once y media, él ya llevaba hora y media roncando. El dios del sueño medio se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo, y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia Giudecca de mal humor.

En el camino, se encontró a Thanatos, quien tampoco parecía de muy buen humor ante aquella interrupción de su divino descanso. El dios de la muerte estuvo a punto de mandar a todos al demonio, si no fuera porque Agatha le había convencido de que tenía que acudir al llamado de Hades.

El rey del Inframundo no estaba tan molesto como los dioses gemelos: a él no lo habían levantado, pero aún así tenía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. No le había gustado el tono que había usado Athena cuando lo llamó para explicarle la situación. Había pedido a la diosa que bajara al Inframundo a explicarle la situación a él y a los dioses gemelos. Athena le había respondido diciéndole que pediría a Poseidón que también asistiera.

Los dos dioses llegaron en menos de una hora, casi al mismo tiempo en que Hypnos y Thanatos espabilaron y llegaron a Giudecca. Athena iba acompañada de Shion, como de costumbre, y Poseidón fue acompañado del nuevo general marino, François. Agatha, Perséfone, Anfitrite y Pandora estaban ausentes, habían preferido dejarlas descansar.

Una vez que los dioses escucharon el relato de Athena, los otros cuatro dioses se quedaron atónitos. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Después de ello, la diosa de la sabiduría les contó el plan que había formulado con Apolo.

-Los generales marinos te apoyarán, Athena- dijo Poseidón, cruzando los brazos- enviaré a Anfitrite y a Thetis a tu Santuario, junto con todos los generales, para protegerlo mientras llevas a cabo esta misión-

-Yo enviaré a Aiacos y a Violate, a ayudarte en la misión- dijo Hades- Minos y Radamanthys pueden ayudarte a proteger el Santuario. Y claro, te prestaré el casco que quieres. Hypnos- añadió, volviéndose al dios del sueño- dale el casco de invisibilidad-

Hypnos hizo una mueca, pero obedeció aunque no le hacía mucha gracia ese pedido. Una vez que entregó el casco a Athena, el dios del sueño se volvió a Hades.

-Quizá sería buena idea que la señora Perséfone y las chicas se muden a mi palacio, en Elysion, mientras que los jueces están fuera del Inframundo- dijo Hypnos- si los jueces salen del Inframundo para apoyar a Athena en esta misión, las podemos poner en riesgo-

-Yo también creo que es buena idea- dijo Thanatos.

-Bien, entonces, manos a la obra- dijo Athena- no tenemos mucho tiempo…-

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Cuando Athena regresó de su visita en el Inframundo, entregó a Camus el casco de invisibilidad que Hades le había prestado. Camus no estaba muy convencido de que Liliwen los acompañara. ¡Era solo una chica común y corriente! Podía ser una semidiosa y tener un cosmo poderoso, pero no sabía usarlo bien, y no tenía absolutamente nada que la pudiera proteger.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Apolo apareció en la entrada del Santuario, frente a Camus y a Liliwen. La chica se inclinó frente a su padre, y Camus solo gruñó. No estaba de acuerdo con su plan para rescatar a Artemisa. ¡Se suponía que Apolo era el padre de Liliwen, que se preocupaba por ella! ¿Porqué el dios había consentido en ese plan que la ponía en un enorme riesgo?

Apolo parecía no haber captado el remolino de pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Camus.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Lilu- dijo Apolo, sonriendo amablemente. Al ver la sonrisa de su padre, la chica pelirroja sintió una linda calidez en su corazón- supe que accediste ayudar a liberar a mi hermana Artemisa-

-Así es, ilustre padre- dijo Liliwen.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó el dios en un tono bondadoso, alzando las cejas- ella quería matarte…-

Liliwen bajó la mirada y se ruborizó. La verdad era cierto: Artemisa la quería muerta. Pero había visto en los ojos de su padre el cariño que le tenía a su hermana. Y además, por más berrinchuda que fuera la diosa, por más que no la quisiera, era parte de su familia, y no podía dejarla abandonada en ese horrible cofre.

-Ilustre padre- dijo la chica en voz baja- creo que es lo correcto de hacer-

Apolo sonrió, inflando su pecho algo orgulloso, y se acercó a Liliwen. Tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos, y la besó en la frente. Una vez que se separó de ella, el dios le puso un colgante en forma de un sol en sus manos.

-Hija, ésta es tu armadura- dijo Apolo- te protegerá, y te ayudará a enfocar tu cosmo-

Liliwen recibió el colgante sorprendida, y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. Una vez que estuvo en contacto con el colgante, un brillo dorado la cubrió. Cuando el brillo se disipó, Camus la observó boquiabierto. Se veía hermosa.

-Gracias, señor padre- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Camus miró de reojo al dios, mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla, y desaparecía guiñándole el ojo. Sonrió levemente, y suspiró. Iban a pelear, pero él no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie le pusiera un dedo encima.

Y le iba a pasar la factura a Fjore.

x-x-x

 _Castillo de Dover, Inglaterra_

El grupo de hombres vestidos con armaduras negras miraron al santo de Athena que estaba cerca de ellos de manera sospechosa, guardando su distancia y murmurando entre ellos. Lo observaban con suma desconfianza. Uno de los hombres se acercó a Fleur de Lys.

-No confío en un santo de Athena, señorita Fleur- dijo el hombre, mirando de reojo a Saga- ¿cómo traicionó a su diosa y se une a nosotros?-

-No seas estúpido- dijo la francesa- claro que no traicionó a Athena. El santo bajó sus defensas, y el señor Ares tomó posesión de su cuerpo y de su cosmo. El mismo señor Ares nos va a liderar en la batalla-

Los hombres estaban satisfechos, pero Fjore se cruzó de brazos, y se acercó a su hermana.

-No me agrada esto, Fleur- le dijo Fjore en voz baja- los hombres tienen razón, no nos podemos fiar de él. ¿Qué pasará si el señor Ares pierde el control de su cuerpo, y el santo de Athena se libera de su poder? He escuchado que Saga de Géminis es uno de los santos más poderosos. Estaremos en problemas si…-

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Fjore- la interrumpió bruscamente su hermana- ya me he enfrentado a él. Recuerda que fui yo quien lo dejó en ese estado. Ni siquiera van a ver por donde los estamos atacando…-

Fjore iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto sintió un cosmo bien conocido para ella, que estaba emanando con fuerza de la parte exterior del castillo de Dover. Era el mismo cosmo que había estado persiguiendo en el Santuario de Athena el último mes, y pertenecía a cierta chica pelirroja que quería eliminar. Fleur de Lys también se dio cuenta.

-Esa… esa maldita piojita sigue con vida- dijo Fjore, frunciendo el entrecejo y encendiendo su cosmo llena de furia- y los ángeles de Artemisa están con ella-

-Puede ser una trampa, Fjore- dijo Fleur, deteniéndola por el brazo.

-Llevaré conmigo a un grupo de guerreros- le dijo Fjore, haciendo un gesto para soltarse de su hermana- pero no voy a dejar que esa pulga siga viva. La aplastaré como el insecto que es-

La mujer tomó su armadura negra, y salió a la colina oeste del castillo de Dover, cerca del _Grand Shaft_ , seguida de un puñado de hombres. Fleur la miró salir, cruzada de brazos y alzando las cejas. No le gustaba la presencia de esa chica; era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo los había encontrado? Decidió alertar a los demás, para que se prepararan a pelear. Sonrió. Ya verían como les iría a los santos de Athena si es que decidían llegar a pelear contra ellos, pues tendrían que pelear contra su propio camarada.

x-x-x

 _Junto al Grand Shaft, Dover, Inglaterra_

Liliwen temblaba levemente mientras esperaba a que Fjore saliera de su ía su cosmo firmemente encendido para atraer a la mujer enemiga. Los ángeles de Artemisa la rodeaban, y sabía que Camus estaba unos pasos detrás de ella, escondido e invisible gracias al casco que Hades le había prestado a Athena.

-Creí que estabas segura, Lilu- dijo Camus, sonriendo levemente al verla temblar. Sabía que estaba asustada de volver a enfrentar a Fjore.

-Lo estoy- dijo la chica en voz baja- igual me siento nerviosa-

-No te preocupes- dijo el santo de Acuario- no voy a dejar que se te acerquen…-

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros, Camus- dijo Touma, tronándose los dedos- tenemos un asunto pendiente con Fjore-

Liliwen se ajustó los protectores de sus brazos. Suspiró. Se sentía extraña en aquella armadura que su padre le había proporcionado, y a la vez se sentía como si hubiera sido hecha para ella misma. Sonrió levemente sonrojada al sentir la mirada del santo sobre ella. Pronto dejó de sonreír, al sentir el cosmo de Fjore acercándose a ella, acompañada de ocho o nueve hombres con armaduras negras.

Invisible, Camus sonrió levemente: Fjore no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y había sacado con ella a muchos de los seguidores. Kanon y Aioros podían entrar al castillo y buscar a Saga y el cofre donde estaba Artemisa.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Fjore al ver a Liliwen, quien se esforzó por mantener una mirada firme- casi no te reconozco, piojita. Pareces un santo de Athena. ¿A quién robaste esa armadura?-

Liliwen se irguió, orgullosa. No era una mocosa cualquiera que estaba huyendo de una diosa. Era una semidiosa. Era hija del dios Apolo. ¡Y esa Fjore no iba a vencerla! No de nuevo.

-No vine a intercambiar palabras contigo- dijo Liliwen con seriedad- vengo a exigirte que liberes a mi ilustre tía Artemisa-

-¿Tía?¿es en serio que la llamas así?- dijo Fjore, echándose a reír- ¡ella te odia! De hecho, estabas mejor así. Debiste haber regresado a Gales, y te hubieras vuelto a esconder como el insecto que eres-

-Ese es mi problema, Fjore- dijo Liliwen, y la chica enemiga frunció el entrecejo- tú eres quien está en graves problemas, porque has intervenido en los asuntos de los dioses. ¡Entrégame el cofre!-

Fjore se echó a reír otra vez, pero no tan segura como antes. Ver a Liliwen cubierta con una armadura, hablándole valientemente, no como una niña asustada, la había desorientado. Iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Ella había sentido los cosmos de los dos santos intentando colarse dentro del castillo. Volvió a reír.

-Oh, ¿así que tú eres la distracción, piojita?- dijo Fjore, riendo en voz alta- no va a servir de mucho. Bajo el castillo de Dover hay varios kilómetros de túneles y pasillos. Deséales buena suerte a tus amigos. Y además…- dijo, mirando el punto donde Camus estaba- no me digas que el santo de Acuario no vino contigo… porque ya sé que está por aquí-

Camus tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo impasible. Fjore se volvió a Liliwen.

-Prepárate a morir- dijo Fjore, encendiendo su cosmo- debiste haberte escondido mientras podías. Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas viva. Supongo que esta fue tu última voluntad…-

Liliwen encendió su cosmo también. Fjore golpeó el suelo con su pie y congeló todo el suelo a su alrededor. La chica pelirroja se mantuvo firme, y un círculo alrededor de ella no fue congelado. Sonrió.

-Estás perdiendo tu toque, Fjore- dijo Liliwen, sonriendo y azuzando a la mujer. La otra chica se enfureció, y lanzó un ataque de hielo contra ella. Liliwen creó una pared de fuego para detener el ataque. Miró a su alrededor. Los ángeles de Artemisa estaban peleando contra los otros enemigos.

-¡Maldita!- exclamó Fjore- ¡maldita pulga, muérete de una vez!-

La pelea no duró mucho tiempo: Los ángeles, estando furiosos, hicieron papilla a los enemigos. Liliwen se defendió bastante bien, de manera que Camus ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir. Al final, la chica dejó de pelear con Fjore.

-¿Qué sucede, piojita?- dijo Fjore, burlándose de ella- ¿ya te cansaste?-

-No- dijo la chica- Touma me pidió que lo dejara pelear contigo. Esta muy enojado por lo que hiciste con Artemisa-

Liliwen señaló a Touma, quien se acercó, con su cosmo encendido y una mirada llena de furia, a pelear con la mujer.

x-x-x

 _Túneles bajo el Castillo de Dover, Inglaterra_

Aioros y Kanon, quienes se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ir a ayudar a Saga, corrían entre los pasillos de los túneles bajo el castillo de Dover. El primero había despertado después de un largo rato, y aún estaba cansado, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Ambos recorrieron los túneles, buscando con sus cosmos el de Saga o el de Artemisa. ¿Dónde podían estar?

Después de varias vueltas y callejones sin salida, se toparon con un enorme armario, lleno de unos objetos esféricos transparentes, que tenían un aura extraña. Aioros se detuvo a mirarlos, y Kanon caminó detrás de él.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Aioros, señalando unas esferas- ¿para qué querrán estas cosas?-

-Oh, esto lo había visto antes. Es como la esfera con la que robaron el cosmo de Christoffer hace varios meses- dijo Kanon mientras observaba detenidamente los objetos- ya sabes, el aprendiz de Shaka, cuando lo engañaron y robaron una gran parte de su cosmo…-

Aioros miró las esferas pensativo, y alzó las cejas al ver que Kanon se guardaba una en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué haces, Kanon?- dijo Aioros en un tono reprobatorio.

Cabe mencionar que Aioros y Kanon nunca habían sido grandes amigos. De hecho, cuando eran pequeños, el gemelo menor detestaba a Aioros, sentía que le estaba "robando" a su gemelo, aunque más tarde admitió que le tenía un poco de envidia: lo fácil que le era llevarse bien con Saga, a diferencia de él. Aioros, por su parte, desconfiaba de Kanon, pensando que era una mala influencia para su amigo. Ambos tenían poco tiempo que habían hecho las pases y que ya no se detestaban mutuamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kanon en un tono tranquilizador- quizá tengamos que utilizarla en el futuro. Tengo una idea…-

-¡Lo sabía! Era una trampa- dijo una voz femenina con un acento francés, interrumpiendo al gemelo menor. Los dos santos se volvieron de golpe, y se dieron cuenta de que Fleur de Lys los estaba siguiendo, acompañada de otros dos hombres.

-Estás superada, mujer- dijo Kanon, encendiendo su cosmo agresivamente- contesta, si no quieres que te lastimemos, ¿dónde está mi hermano?-

-Vinimos a buscar a la señora Artemisa- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos.

Fleur de Lys no estaba impresionada. Hizo una señal para que sus acompañantes atacaran, pero con un simple ataque de Kanon los venció.

-No tengo paciencia, mujer- dijo Kanon, que estaba realmente furioso- mi hermano. ¡AHORA!-

La chica francesa parecía no escuchar las amenazas del gemelo menor. Encendió su cosmo, y le mostró una pequeña caja en sus manos. Los dos santos se pusieron atentos: podían sentir en su interior el cosmo de Artemisa. Aioros extendió su brazo e hizo el gesto de tomarla, pero Fleur de Lys se lo impidió.

-No, esto es mío, santo de Athena- dijo la francesa- y ahora, si yo fuera ustedes, iría rápidamente con sus amigos afuera del castillo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Kanon.

-Que tu hermano y el señor Ares son nuevos mejores amigos- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando hacia arriba- no me gustaría ni un poco ser esa piojita pelirroja…-

Fleur de Lys desapareció al terminar de hablar, y una vez que quedaron solos, dos dos santos se miraron entre sí. Aioros notó que Kanon había palidecido. Quizá la chica había desatado a Ares, usando el cuerpo de Saga, en contra de Camus.. y en contra de Liliwen. Ambos se apresuraron a buscar la salida.

x-x-x

 _Junto al Grand Shaft, Dover, Inglaterra_

Touma no estaba de humor. ¡Estaba realmente furioso por lo que Fjore le había hecho a Artemisa! Nadie tocaba a _su_ diosa y vivía para contarlo. Y cabe mencionar que Touma jamás había golpeado a una mujer, pero por esta vez hizo una excepción. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse: tras dos o tres ataques, el ángel pelirrojo venció a Fjore con relativa facilidad, tan furioso que estaba.

Teseo y Odiseo tuvieron que intervenir con rapidez antes de que Touma acabara con ella: las instrucciones de los dioses habían sido muy claras: Fjore tenía que pagar el castigo divino por haberse metido con la señora Artemisa. Ambos la tomaron, uno de cada brazo, y se volvieron al pelirrojo.

-Te lo encargamos, Touma- dijo Odiseo- nos llevaremos a esta traidora al Olimpo, a que decidan en su castigo-

Touma sonrió, y asintió. Una vez que vieron aquello, Liliwen sonrió y se volvió a donde estaba Camus, aún invisible, y le sonrió.

De pronto, un cosmo comenzó aparecer a espaldas de Liliwen, haciendo que ella, el ángel y Camus se volvieran de golpe en esa dirección. Una luz intensa luz los cegó, y Liliwen tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con el dorso de su mano para no ser cegada por la luz. Sin esperárselo, mientras que aún se estaba cubrieron el rostro, la chica sintió un brazo cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, cortándole la respiración.

-¡No!- exclamó Touma, encendiendo su cosmo y lanzándose contra el recién llegado, pero fue detenido por un movimiento de su mano, lanzado lejos con su cosmo.

Camus parpadeó para aclarar su vista, y se sorprendió al ver quien peleaba contra ellos.

-¡Saga!- dijo Camus, aún si quitarse el casto, invisible a su vista- ¡déjala!-

- _Es tu viejo amigo, el santo de Acuario-_ dijo la voz de Ares dentro de la cabeza de Saga- _nunca ha sido tu amigo, y lo sabes. Invisible a la vista. ¡No es tu amigo, no le importas!-_

Saga no respondió.

-Por favor, Saga, te lo suplico, no la lastimes- dijo Camus, intentando encontrar una manera de atacarlo para que soltara a Liliwen.

Camus congeló las piernas de su compañero, pero Saga se liberó fácilmente, y apretó con aún más fuerza el cuello de Liliwen.

-No, no…- intentó gritar Liliwen, intentando liberarse, moviendo repetidamente sus pies y tirando del grueso brazo de Saga para que la soltara.

Camus se quitó el casco, dejando que Saga lo viera. Levantó las manos en señal de paz. Observó que su compañero no era él mismo: tenía los ojos completamente rojos, y no dejaba de apretar el cuello de la pelirroja. Camus corrió hacia él, intentó golpearlo para que soltara a Liliwen, pero Saga lo repelió con su cosmo.

-Por favor, Saga, te lo suplico- repitió Camus mientras ques e intentaba levantar del suelo- ella no es el enemigo. No te ha hecho nada malo-

- _Oh, mira nada más, tu amigo te "suplica" que sueltes a esta mujercita-_ dijo Ares en su mente, en un tono completamente burlón- _yo digo que le rompas el cuello de una vez-_

Saga intentó resistirse, pero no podía.

-No, por favor- dijo Camus, volviéndolo a congelar, pero el hielo se derritió con la fuerza de su cosmo.

-¡Suelta…!- dijo Liliwen, comenzándose a sentir mareada, sus golpes y su resistencia cada vez más débil.

- _¿Porqué Camus habría de quedarse con su chica?-_ continuó Ares, taladrando la mente de Saga con su molesta insistencia- _¡tú no pudiste quedarte con tu chica! Casandra está muerta, y seguramente fue culpa de esa chica pelirroja. Si no hubiera llegado al Santuario, nada de esto habría pasado… ¿porqué Camus sería más feliz que tú?-_

Saga apretó un poco más con su brazo el cuello de Liliwen, y ésta vez no surgió ningún sonido de sus labios.

-¡Saga! ¡Por favor!- gritó Camus- ¡detente!-

En ese momento llegó Fleur de Lys, y también llegaron Aioros y Kanon, asustados al ver que Saga estaba atacando a Liliwen. El gemelo menor se mordió el labio. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su hermano fuera libre de ese control? Nunca lo había visto así. Ahora que lo recordaba, lo había visto una vez, mientras que se alejaba de él, dejándolo abandonado en Cabo Sunion.

-¡Saga!- gritó Kanon, con la esperanza de que su propia voz llegara hacia su hermano- detente, por favor, estás lastimándola-

Los ojos rojos de Saga se volvieron de Liliwen a Camus y luego hacia su hermano.

- _Ah, mira nada más, ahí está tu hermano gemelo, el causante de todos tus problemas, desde el inicio-_ dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza- _él está feliz con Satu y con la pequeña mocosa, mientras que tú estás sufriendo. ¡Lo odiamos!-_

Saga encendió su cosmo y lanzó un ataque con su mano libre en dirección de Kanon, mientras seguía apretando el cuello de Liliwen. Fleur de Lys se echó a reír.

-¿Qué intentan hacer, santos de Athena?- se burló la francesa- este chico está tan muerto como su mujer. Ahora solo es un títere del señor Ares-

Saga volvió sus ojos rojos a los santos de Athena, mientras que éstos se preparaban para pelear contra él.

-Por favor, Saga- dijo Camus- ¡por favor! Sé que no quieres lastimarla. No vas a poder vivir contigo mismo después de hacer esto-

- _No lo escuches, Saga, haz que sufra igual que tú-_ dijo Ares dentro de la cabeza de Saga- _quítale a la chica. Si tu no puedes estar con la mujer que amabas, ¿porqué él podría?-_

Saga parpadeó de nuevo. No, sabía que no podía robarle a Camus la felicidad, de la misma manera de que a él le arrebataron de la manera más cruel posible. ¡No podía! Por un segundo, Saga se detuvo, y aflojó su agarre. Liliwen encendió su cosmo y quemó con él el brazo de Saga, quien la soltó dando un grito de dolor. La chica pelirroja cayó al suelo, a los pies del santo de Géminis, obnubilada y respirando desesperadamente por aire. Saga, a su vez, cayó de rodillas, deteniéndose la cabeza con las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Basta!¡Basta!- repetía el santo de Géminis una y otra vez- ¡déjame en paz!-

Antes de que Camus pudiera ayudar a Liliwen, Fleur de Lys llegó primero y puso su pie sobre la espalda de la chica, evitando que se levantara, y mirando amenazante a Camus, quien se detuvo en seco ye hizo aparecer una esfera de hielo en su mano.

-No se muevan. Quizá hayan vencido a mi hermana- dijo Fleur de Lys con desdén, mientras que veía a Saga volviéndose a levantar, aún con sus ojos rojos- ahora, Saga, acaba con este insecto antes de que se levante-

Saga volvió sus ojos rojos y vacíos hacia Fleur de Lys, y después hacia Liliwen. Encendió su cosmo furiosamente.

-¡SAGA, NO!- gritó Camus, intentando detenerlo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Actualización tempranera para salvar la pelotita anti-estrés de Misao-CG. Espero que les esté gustando está historia. El próximo capítulo es un poco largo, y es el último. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews (y sus mensajes de odio). Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	16. 16: Conclusiones

OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN

XVI: CONCLUSIONES

 _Castillo de Dover_

 _-¿Qué haces?- dijo Saga en su mente- ¡me estás haciendo lastimar a esta chica! Ya basta, no quiero hacerla sufrir…-_

 _La profunda voz de Ares le respondió._

 _-Apriétale su cuello- dijo la voz de Ares- ya basta de lloriquear-_

 _-¡No!- dijo Saga- no voy a seguir lastimándola-_

 _Ares se echó a reír, haciendo que Saga temblara hasta los huesos. No podía describir lo horrible que era estar bajo el poder de ese maldito. Y ahora no estaba solo: tenía un gran grupo de personas a las que amaba, y el miedo de que murieran entre sus propias manos le quemaba el corazón._

 _Levantó la vista, y vio que la chica pelirroja que Camus había estado custodiando, tumbada en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento, pues casi la había asfixiado. Y fue cuando la vio. Fleur de Lys, la mujer que le había arrebatado la vida a Casandra, era quien le estaba dando órdenes: le estaba diciendo que la atacara. Escuchaba las súplicas de Camus y de Kanon, quienes le pedían que no la lastimara._

 _-Vamos, termina el trabajo- dijo la voz de Ares- si no lo haces, Fleur irá por tu hijo, y yo haré que le tuerzas el cuello…-_

 _Saga bajo la mirada. No tenía nada que hacer. No podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Encendió su cosmo, y preparó su ataque._

x-x-x

 _Castillo de Dover_

A pesar de las súplicas de todos los presentes, Saga continuó con su cosmo encendido, y se preparó a lanzar su ataque. Fleur sonrió triunfante. No había nada que los santos de Athena pudieran hacer para detenerla.

La mirada de Saga se fijó en Fleur, que impedía que la chica pelirroja se levantara, y frunció el entrecejo. Lanzó su ataque con todas sus fuerzas. No había manera de que pudieran detenerlo. Pero en vez de darle a Liliwen, había sido dirigido específicamente hacia Fleur de Lys, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Se escuchó un grito horrendo, mientras la malvada mujer se quemaba con la fuerza del ataque de Saga, disparado a tan corta distancia. Liliwen e incluso Touma desviaron sus ojos para evitar mirar esa horrífica escena. Tras un par de minutos, la francesa dejó caer al suelo la caja donde estaba sellada la diosa, y cayó de costado, sin vida, con su piel completamente chamuscada por la fuerza del poder de Saga.

-Esto es por haber dejado a mi hijo sin madre, maldita. Espero que te quemes para siempre en el infierno…- dijo Saga en un tono cansado, y volvió a caer de rodillas.

-Saga…- dijo Kanon, dando un paso hacia él, pero Aioros lo detuvo.

-No, espera, no está en control- dijo Aioros- puede lastimarte…-

-No me importa…-

-Escúchame, Kanon- dijo el santo de Sagitario- si te lastima de alguna manera, se sentirá terrible, y empeorará la situación-

Camus corrió hacia Liliwen, quien estaba tumbada en el suelo. La chica levantó la vista y vio el cofre donde estaba sellada Artemisa, a escasos centímetros de ella, y se podía ver que el alma de Ares estaba luchando con la de Saga. No iba a perder el tiempo: quizá solo tenía un minuto de ventaja, quizá menos. Así que mientras que Camus congeló las piernas y los brazos de Saga, para obligarlo a mantenerse de rodillas, Liliwen sacó de su armadura la flecha que Artemisa le había disparado, y la clavó en el cofre, rompiendo su tapa y levantándola.

Una gran luz salió del cofrecillo, y la diosa Artemisa apareció, mirando a su alrededor, confundida.

-¿Qué… que pasó?- dijo la diosa, mirando confundida a los demás, sus ojos deteniéndose frente a Touma.

-¡Artemisa! Estás a salvo- dijo Touma. El chico pelirrojo no se contuvo, y corrió hacia la diosa, abrazándola.

Artemisa estaba muy confundida, y sorprendida de que Touma la hubiera llamado de esa manera tan informal. Lo abrazó de regreso, sonriendo, pero se ruborizó al ver que no estaban solos. Después, vio a Liliwen tumbada en el suelo mientras que Camus la ayudaba a incorporarse, y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hace ella aún con vida?- dijo la diosa, encendiendo su cosmo.

-No, no, Artemisa, por favor, no la lastimes- dijo Touma, interponiéndose entre Liliwen y la diosa- Fjore era una traidora: te atacó y te selló. Liliwen fue quien te liberó del sello-

La diosa parpadeó, confundida. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Primero, no esperaba que Liliwen sobreviviera su ataque. Y segundo, si había sobrevivido, ¿porqué rayos había hecho tanto esfuerzo por liberarla? La miró fijamente. La pobre chica estaba viva, pero completamente agotada, respirando agitadamente y con las marcas de los dedos de Saga en su cuello. Camus también se interpuso entre ellos.

-No se atreva a tocarla- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Artemisa no dijo nada. Por lo pronto, decidió ignorar el hecho de que Liliwen aun existía. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

-¿Y Fjore?- preguntó la diosa, aún frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿qué pasó con ella?-

-Fue vencida- dijo Touma- Teseo y Odiseo se la llevaron al Olimpo, para que se decidan en su castigo-

La diosa se volvió hacia Saga, que seguía aprisionado en el suelo, congelado de brazos y piernas, y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Kanon decidió ignorar a Aioros, lo apartó con un movimiento, y se apresuró a inclinarse al lado de su hermano.

-¿Saga?- dijo el gemelo menor con gran pesar. ¡Odiaba ver a su hermano sufrir así! Encima, le dolía el corazón, debido a la condenada conexión entre gemelo. ¿Eso era lo que su hermano sentía? ¡Era horrible! ¡Tenía que hacerlo parar!

-Por favor…- le pidió Saga, mirándolo con vacíos ojos rojos- mátenme… deténganme…-

-No, no podemos hacer eso- dijo Kanon, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su gemelo, desesperado por encontrar una manera de ayudarlo- tiene que haber otra manera-

-No…- dijo Saga en una desesperada voz suplicante- no quiero… no quiero lastimar a nadie… a nadie más… por favor…-

Aioros se acercó a su amigo, y le puso una mano en el hombro también, en señal de apoyo. ¡Pobre de su amigo! Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de… De pronto, Aioros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Se le había ocurrido una idea!

-Kanon, la esfera que guardaste- dijo Aioros en voz baja- podemos usarla-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kanon.

-La esfera, como la que usaron contra Chris- dijo Aioros- ¡es perfecto!-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba ni un poco que Aioros insinuara que había que robarle el cosmo a su hermano. ¿De qué estaba hablando?-

-Sí, Aioros tiene razón- dijo Saga, respirando agitadamente, parpadeando varias veces, sus ojos tornando de color rojo y su normal color verde, con un tono urgente en su voz- quítame el cosmo-

-No… no te puedo hacer eso, Saga. Tu cosmo... - dijo Kanon, asustado, sin poder creer que su hermano quisiera que él hiciera algo así- por favor, no me pidas…-

-Tú usarás la armadura de Géminis en mi lugar, Kanon- lo interrumpió Saga, realmente esforzándose por mantenerse consciente. Una gruesa lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos- por favor, hermano. Por favor, no me dejes lastimarlos…-

Kanon tragó saliva. Saga nunca lo llamaba "hermano", a menos de que fuera algo realmente serio. Sintió un feo vuelco, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor, Kanon- pidió Saga- no quiero… no quiero lastimar a Kostas… no quiero hacerle daño a Elsita…-

Kanon sacudió la cabeza, no podría soportar que Saga les hiciera algo malo a alguno de esos dos. Y sabía que Saga jamás se lo podría perdonar si llegara a pasar. Tomó a su hermano por los hombros de nuevo, para verlo a los ojos: sus ojos que aún tornaban de rojos a verdes, y de regreso.

-Saga, escúchame bien- dijo Kanon, sacando la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo- lo haré, y cuidaré tu cosmo, igual que como voy a cuidar la armadura de Géminis, pero solamente mientras tú te recuperas-

Saga intentó sonreír tristemente, y Kanon encendió su cosmo, para colocar la esfera junto a su hermano.

-¡No!¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Ares, a través de la voz de Saga, y salió de su cuerpo, huyendo justo a tiempo para no perder su cosmo en la esfera. Una vez que Ares desapareció, Saga cayó inconsciente hacia delante, justamente en brazos de su hermano menor.

-Vas a estar bien, Saga- dijo Kanon en voz baja- lo prometo, vas a estar bien-

Kanon tomó la esfera y se la guardó con sumo cuidado. Sabía que la pelea aún no había terminado. Furioso por lo que acababa de pasar, Ares se había materializado frente a ellos. Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Malditos santos de Athena!- dijo el dios de la guerra, sacando su espada y blandiéndola frente a los santos y Touma- ¡TODOS USTEDES VAN A MORIR!-

El dios encendió su cosmo, y éste hizo que los santos y Touma cayeran de rodillas. Camus se interpuso entre el dios y Liliwen antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre el peso del cosmo de Ares. Éste notó el gesto que hizo Camus, y sonrió maliciosamente. Al notar que el dios seguramente atacaría a la chica primero, el santo de Acuario encendió su cosmo, creando sendas esferas de hielo en sus manos, dispuesto a defenderla si es que se acercaba demasiado. No fue necesario.

Ares se detuvo en seco. Artemisa tenía su cosmo encendido de manera amenazante, y miraba al dios con verdadero odio. Ares la miró, y frunció el entrecejo.

-Hazte a un lado, Artemisa- dijo el dios de la guerra- tú sola no me puedes vencer, y yo los voy a…-

CLANG!

Un fuerte ruido metálico resonó por todo el sitio. Todos los presentes levantaron la mirada con curiosidad, de pronto libres del cosmo de Ares, y vieron que había otros dos dioses presentes: Apolo y Athena, ésta última le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza con su báculo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Shion venía acompañando a Athena, pero solo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Maldito Ares!- dijo Athena, con su cosmo encendido con furia, levantando de nuevo su báculo, con toda la intención de volverlo a golpear- ¡eso fue por haberte metido con mi hermana! ¡Y por haber hecho que asesinaran a una de mis amigas! Eres un…-

CLANG!

Otro golpe con el báculo. Athena volvió a levantarlo, dispuesta a golpearlo una tercera vez.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Shion en tono de regaño- déjele un poco a sus hermanos-

Saori sonrió, y se volvió a Apolo, quien sonrió travieso. Artemisa también sonrió, e hizo aparecer su arco y flecha. Todo pasó muy rápido. Viéndose superado, y tras recibir varios golpes de parte de sus hermanos divinos, Ares desapareció rápidamente.

Camus se acercó a Liliwen, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella lo aceptó. Ambos se miraron, y Camus sonrió levemente. Los demás los miraron, y los hubieran fastidiado al respecto de no estar tan preocupados por Saga.

-Arggg… ya verá ese maldito desgraciado por haberse atrevido a…- comenzó Artemisa, roja de furia, pero se interrumpió al ver a Touma mirándola, con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa socarrona. El único ángel mortal estaba mucho más aliviado al ver que su diosa estaba a salvo, y que el enemigo había huido- ¿qué estás viendo, humano?-

-Nada, señorita- dijo Touma, ruborizándose levemente- me da gusto ver que está bien. Gracias a Liliwen y los santos de Athena-

Oh, oh. Ahora fue cuando Artemisa recordó la presencia de la chica. Camus se colocó frente a Liliwen, escondiéndola de la vista de la diosa. Apolo alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, y Athena se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, golpeando con su báculo el suelo nerviosamente.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente aún- dijo Artemisa.

-Señorita, Liliwen participó y arriesgó su vida para liberarla- dijo Touma- a pesar de sus intentos por acabar con ella-

Liliwen intentó mirar a la diosa, pero Camus permaneció firmemente frente a ella, sin estar dispuesto a dejar que la volviera a lastimar. Artemisa miró a Apolo, después a Athena, y luego en la chica y en el santo de Acuario. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Bah- dijo Artemisa, restándole importancia- no tengo muchas ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo a la mocosa. Si se mantiene fuera de mi camino…-

Apolo se emocionó y abrazó a su gemela.

-Eres la mejor, hermanita- dijo el dios, sonriendo ampliamente, tras soltar a Artemisa. Se volvió hacia Camus, lo hizo a un lado y abrazó a Liliwen- ya escuchaste, Lilu, mantente alejada de ella, y te va a dejar en paz. Curioso- añadió Apolo, soltándola y mirándola fijamente- las dos tienen los mismos ojos-

-Gracias, noble e ilustre padre- dijo Liliwen. Apolo sonrió y la besó en la mejilla- papá-

Apolo sonrió y desapareció, no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Camus. Artemisa también se retiró. Touma se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, siguiendo a la diosa.

-Bueno, eso acaba este asunto- dijo Athena sonriendo, y volviéndose a mirar a Camus y a Liliwen. El santo de Acuario extendió su brazo sano hacia ella y tomó su mano. El chico sonrió levemente al verla sonreír. La atrajo consigo mismo y la abrazó. La chica se enrojeció furiosamente a verse atrapado en ese abrazo. Camus ignoró aquello, ignoró a la diosa y a los demás presentes, y la besó. La besó como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para hacerlo. Mientras eso pasaba, la chica lo abrazó, y Camus sintió su cálida aura tan cerca de él, hundiendo su mano libre en los cabellos rojos de la chica. Ella se asustó en un principio, pero finalmente lo abrazó y devolvió el beso haciendo que Shion y Aioros alzaran las cejas, y Kanon, que aún estaba ayudando a Saga, pusiera los ojos en blanco y murmurara un "por fin" en voz baja. Athena recargó su báculo en un hombro, y aplaudió varias veces, emocionada.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

Cuando Saga despertó, se encontró tumbado en su cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta las pestañas, y tenía la moral hasta el suelo. Gruñó un poco al parpadear e intentar despertar. Tragó saliva, y le dolió la garganta cuando lo hizo. Abrió los ojos, y se volvió hacia un lado, para ver frente a él un par de ojos grises.

-Papá…- dijo Kostas, sonriendo al verlo despertar- papá, ¿cómo te sientes?-

Saga miró a su alrededor. Kanon y Aioria estaban justamente detrás del pequeño, mirando nerviosamente al gemelo mayor, como si temieran que de pronto fuera a atacar a Kostas. Unos pasos detrás de Kanon, estaba de pie Satu, con Elsita en sus brazos, quien extendía sus bracitos hacia Saga.

-¿Cómo te sientes, papá?- dijo Kostas, ignorando a los demás presentes.

Saga no respondió, solo miró a su hijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonreír. El pequeño estaba muy preocupado. Saga extendió su brazo hacia él, y lo atrajo a sí mismo para abrazarlo. Kanon se tensó al ver ello, pero pronto se tranquilizó. Saga le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño. Se volvió a los otros.

-¿Liliwen está…?- dijo el gemelo mayor.

-Ella está bien- dijo Kanon- no te preocupes-

Saga tragó saliva, y se incorporó, pero aún sin soltar a Kostas.

-¡Bababaaaaa!- exclamó Elsita, aún extendiendo sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas, queriendo hacer que Saga la tomara. Satu se acercó a Saga, y Elsita casi se lanzó sobre él.

-Hola, nenita- le dijo Saga con una expresión triste, sin poder sonreír, mientras la pequeña vocalizaba y tiraba de los cabellos de su tío. La niña le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y después se volvió a Kostas e hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias, Elsita- le dijo Kostas, devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla a su prima. Se volvió a Saga- recupérate pronto, papá-

Saga asintió levemente, y Kostas siguió a Aioria fuera de su habitación y del templo. Elsita siguió vocalizando, e hizo un puchero cuando Satu se acercó a ella y extendió los brazos: se aferró a la camisa de su tío.

-No piensa dejarte ir, ¿verdad?- dijo Kanon, sonriendo al ver a Elsita lanzar lo que parecía una mirada de advertencia a sus padres y aferrarse a la camisa de Saga, apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de su tío. Éste suspiró, aún sin sonreír, y le acarició los cabellos distraídamente.

-Los dejaré solos, chicos- dijo Satu, mirando de reojo a Elsita- les traeré un poco de chocolate caliente-

Satu salió de la habitación, y Elsita se acurrucó en los brazos de Saga. Ambos se miraron en silencio entre ellos.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- dijo Kanon.

-No realmente- dijo Saga a su vez.

Kanon bajó la mirada. Entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras: ellos se entendían mucho mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona se pudiera imaginar. Kanon sentía muy bien el hueco que su gemelo tenía en su corazón en esos momentos, y lo hacían sentirse aún más aprensivo con su chica y su hija. El gemelo menor se levantó y se sentó al lado de Saga. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Kanon abrazó a su hermano. Sabía que lo necesitaba.

Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, hasta que Satu regresó con las tazas. Cuando la chica dejó las tazas en manos de cada uno de los gemelos, tomó una manta y la puso sobre los hombros de Saga, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El gemelo mayor intentó sonreír levemente, agradeciendo por el gesto de la chica, pero no lo logró. Elsita por fin aceptó los brazos de su mamá, no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla también.

-Buenas noches, chicos- dijo Satu, tomando a Elsita y dejando a los gemelos solos. Saga suspiró, y se volvió a su hermano.

-Vas a estar bien- le dijo Kanon- tu y Kostas van a estar bien-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

 _Días después_

Liliwen se estaba recogiendo el cabello en una trenza, un poco triste. El hecho de que se haya terminado todo ese asunto y que Artemisa no la estuviera constantemente intentando mandar a un viaje solo de ida al Inframundo significaba que ya no tenía que permanecer escondida en el Santuario.

-Me sorprendes, Lilu- dijo Camus cuando la chica se recogió el cabello hacia atrás, dejando su cuello descubierto, y sonriendo levemente. Él le señaló los moretones en su cuello, que habían sido hechos por Saga cuando aún estaba siendo controlado por Ares.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Liliwen, bajando la mirada apenada- no quise preocuparte-

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Camus, sonriendo levemente y tomándola del mentón, haciendo que la chica levantara su mirada- me gusta mucho como eres-

Liliwen se ruborizó furiosamente, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-No tienes que preocuparte más por tu tía- dijo Camus en voz baja- no va a volver a atacarte. Y además, ya has aprendido a defenderte-

-Supongo que finalmente se dio cuenta que no tenían que eliminarme para ser feliz- dijo Liliwen, pensativa- de hecho, creo que es porque estaba agradecida porque la saqué de su encierro-

-Debería estarlo- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Liliwen sonrió, y asintió levemente. La chica estuvo a punto de disculparse para irse a su habitación, cuando Camus la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-No te vayas- le dijo Camus en voz baja, haciendo que la chica se pusiera tan roja como sus cabellos. Los dedos del santo pasaron de su cintura a su espalda, aumentando la alarma de la chica. El santo dorado la besó suavemente en la mejilla, para después pasar a besar su mandíbula, provocando un escalofrío en Liliwen.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Camus?- preguntó la chica.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo el santo de Acuario, y ella parpadeó, sin entender- quédate aquí, conmigo. Por favor-

Liliwen bajó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Camus había tomado sus manos. Ella miró sus manos y luego levantó la vista para mirarlo a él. Sonrió al ver esos lindos ojos azules y asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Camus la besó de nuevo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Días más tarde_

Saga estaba sentado, esperando tristemente en su habitación casi vacía. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, y el santo de Géminis alzó la mirada.

-¿Kostas?- preguntó el santo dorado- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Papá- dijo el pequeño, acercándose a su padre, vistiendo su uniforme de entrenamiento. El santo dorado lo abrazó- extraño mucho a mamá-

-Yo también la extraño mucho, pequeño- dijo Saga, sintiendo sus ojos humedeciéndose.

-Pero no me preocupo por ella- continuó Kostas- me dijo que estaba en un lugar hermoso-

-¿Te dijo?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas- ¿cómo?-

-En un sueño, papá- dijo Kostas con toda seguridad- dijo que estaba en un sitio llamado Eli… Elys… Elysion- dijo el niño, esforzándose por pronunciarlo- y dijo que era un lugar hermoso, y que tenía una nueva amiga…-

Saga le revolvió los cabellos por un momento, y lo volvió a abrazar. Por supuesto, seguramente Casandra había encontrado una manera de enviarle el mensaje a Kostas. Sabía que estaría bien, y feliz, en Elysion. Suspiró. Aún estaba deprimido, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía superarlo.

-Necesito ayuda- dijo Saga para si mismo una vez que Kostas se despidió de él para volver con Aioria al templo de Leo.

-Saga- dijo una voz femenina. El santo dorado se puso de pie, asustado y sorprendido de ver que se trataba de Athena.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Saga- ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Vine a verte- dijo la diosa- he estado muy preocupada por ti en estos últimos días-

-Estoy bien- dijo Saga. Saori sonrió levemente- no tiene que preocuparse-

-Acabas de decir que necesitas ayuda- dijo la diosa, acercándose a él y tomando asiento a su lado. Le puso una mano en el hombro de manera amistosa, y le sonrió. Saga solo gruñó en voz baja. No quería hablar de ello. Si no había hablado con su gemelo, no lo había hablado con Aioros, y ciertamente no quería hablarlo con ella- quizá te sirva hablar de esto con alguien más- añadió la diosa.

Saga se encogió de hombros. La diosa tomó la mano derecha de Saga y encendió su cosmo.

-No dejaré que Ares vuelva a acercarse a ti- dijo Athena- la última vez te puse un sello demasiado débil. Éste será mucho más duradero…-

La diosa encendió su cosmo, y éste cubrió al santo de Géminis. Sintió algo de calma y calor en su cuerpo. Su corazón sintió un poco de paz. No se curó por completo, pero sí se sintió mejor. Athena sonrió benévolamente, y eso le ayudó muchísimo, como si su cosmo fuera un sorbo de sopa caliente después de haber pasado todo un día en el frío y la nieve.

Una vez que terminó, Saga agradeció a la diosa, quien lo dejó solo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba. Kanon, Satu y Elsita también fueron a verlo. Su gemelo lo abrazó de nuevo con tanto cariño que Saga no creía que su hermano tenía, y Elsita le dio los brazos y comenzó a hacer pucheros hasta que Saga accedió a tomarla en sus brazos.

-Ti…to…- dijo Elsita, mirando a Saga con enormes ojos, y abrazándolo- ¡Tito!-

-¿Uh?- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas y parpadeando- ¿me dijo Tito?-

-Bueno, eres su tío- dijo Satu, cruzando sus brazos.

-Y creo que eres su tío favorito- dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente- pero solo porque no tienes competencia-

-Sí tiene- dijo Satu, frunciendo el entrecejo- no te olvides de Oskar. Y de Christoffer, aunque no sea mi hermano, es como si lo fuera. Creo que lo he visto intentando enseñarle a decir "tío", aunque no había tenido éxito-

-Pobre Chris- dijo Kanon, riendo en voz baja- va a estar muy decepcionado cuando sepa que Saga le ganó-

Saga sonrió levemente, y abrazó a Elsita. Su corazón aún le dolía, pero estaba en camino a la mejoría.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Por favor, no me odien. Las cosas van a mejorar más delante para Saga, lo prometo, pero primero va a necesitar un poco de ayuda. ¡Les mando un abrazo a todos! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
